


Lights, Camera, Action

by corvidkohai



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha Angeal Hewley, Alpha Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Alpha Zack Fair, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Molestation, Multi, Omega Cloud Strife, Omega Genesis Rhapsodos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidkohai/pseuds/corvidkohai
Summary: Cloud Strife has two jobs: one working with AVALANCHE Theater Company, and one as a camboy. He never really expected to meet any of his SOLDIER idols, not Genesis who showed up at his theater, or any of the others thereafter. Just because it was unlikely, though, didn't mean it was impossible.
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 124
Kudos: 824





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's been 1019248 years and I'm still not over the idea of camboy!cloud au, so here goes the remix

Cloud was _so_ tired of LOVELESS.

Don’t get him wrong, it was a fantastic play, and their production of it was one of the best, if you asked him. It was just that, by the time any show was reaching the end of its performance run, he’d been working on it so long he was sick and tired of it. The company owner had already picked out their next script—not that Cloud had looked at it yet. He never did while the current show was still running. He procrastinated, and then used the week between the current show and the beginning of work on the next to cram, the way he always had in school.

Cloud was, honestly, most of the backstage team at AVALANCHE Theater. He designed and built all their sets, made or bought their props, handled all their lighting. If they rented out their stage to other groups to help make rent, Cloud usually helped as a stage hand and with the lighting as well. Half the time he got dragged into helping with costuming too, though it was usually more for him to model the costumes than to design them. He told them that his second job didn’t really help with modeling this kind of costume, but they insisted he knew how to wear any garment, so he sucked it up and helped.

His second job was a little less… popular. Well, maybe he shouldn’t say that. He _was_ , after all, extremely popular in his own circles. Cloud was a camboy, and a damn good one at that. He was an omega to boot, and one of the few willing to cam during his heat. He livestreamed the whole week long event every two months when it happened, and he made a killing doing so. He stopped the stream only for handfuls of hours at a time to sleep, but he never rested long during his heat. Even when he needed the bathroom or to grab food, they were quick breaks before he was back on the camera.

Cloud had few rules while camming, and his biggest one was that he refused to talk. He wasn’t _always_ terrible with his words, but the times when he was clever were the times when he was glib, and that wasn’t appealing to a wide audience. Concerns over snark aside, he was worried about the concept of dirty talk. He wasn’t convinced he’d know what things to say to sound sultry, and was more likely to come off as awkward. The only time he would have known what to say was during his heat, because any omega knew how to beg for a knot, but he didn’t want to break his rule once he had it set. And he would, he always had faint memories of babbling, pleading for an alpha in those moments.

Which was led Cloud to gagging himself during his heat streams.

It left him with an aching jaw by the time he went to sleep, but it was worth it. Besides, everything hurt during his heat, and he didn’t see why a little more discomfort mattered. He had splurged, once, on one of those fancy knotting dildos, that inflated when you pressed the button and that alleviated some of the pain though not by much. But, as far as he understood it, that was just how things went with heats. You were ragingly horny, very sweaty, everything ached, and half the time it passed in such a blur, his mind whiting out as he devolved into instincts, that he didn’t even remember the details.

Which mean that, every two months, Cloud had a miserable week that he barely remembered and woke up with thousands of gil in his bank account. All he had to do was turn on the stream in time, and he could essentially black out and wake up with plenty of money to get by below the plate.

During his heat, he wasn’t exactly clear-headed. It was amazing he was able to complete the tasks he did while in that state, but he not only managed the stream but took commands from clients in the chat. He remembered, in the hazy way that he remembered any part of his heat, that he actually liked taking the orders at the time. It satisfied something very base in him, being told what to do, being offered a chance to please others. It wasn’t some alpha who would protect him, like his instincts wanted, but it was close enough to feel good. Plus, he only took commands from people who paid, and that really helped rack up the gil.

He had come by the idea of camming largely on accident. He had wondered, once, what exactly happened during his heat. His memory was always so foggy, he could never make out the details. He knew what heats looked like in shitty televisions shows, but he didn’t know what happened in a real one, much less his own. He had resolved to film it once, just out of curiosity, and when he was watching back the film, he couldn’t help but think that people would pay good money to see this. It had taken him a long moment to realize that was something he could, in fact, arrange, but he was glad that he did.

The heats were where he made most of his money, but he worked outside of them too. He had resolved to do so as soon as he decided to sell the footage of his heats, which was when he had sat down and figured out his rules, especially the one about talking. At first, he had been filming his heats and then selling the files for each video of each day during his heat. That had led him to the idea of stationary shots, and simpler videos of him getting himself off.

These were, arguably, more fun. There was none of the pain and aching that came with his heat, to start with. He remembered these shoots, and that certainly helped. But mostly, he liked the costuming. He was a theater boy, and while he’d always been a terrible actor, he liked the dramatics of it all. He liked dressing himself up as something he wasn’t and playing pretend for a little while. Half his costumes were ones he had stolen from the theater after a show had ended and then just modified to be more revealing. He liked the crossover between his jobs, and this gave him a chance to act a little without speaking, which had always been the part where he struggled, more so than the emoting.

The shoots in the costumes were fun, and the video he took to round out his set wasn’t bad. Much more boring, perhaps, without as much artistry involved, but an orgasm wasn’t something he often minded. He preferred his own work infinitely to the other jobs he would have been able to land. He didn’t like dealing with people enough to be a cashier, couldn’t do repetitive tasks enough to flip burgers, and didn’t have the skill with his hands required to clean. He could _build_ , he could create, but he needed that outlet. Whether it was theater work or his camming, outside of his heat when he wasn’t using his brain at all, there was some sense of creativity to it. It left him feeling oddly fulfilled; he counted himself lucky to not hate his work.

But it was his camboy work that allowed him to work at the theater at all. Everyone seemed to have second jobs. The owner of the theater couldn’t afford to pay them enough to get by, not really; Barret lived below the plate too. He may make enough from the bar he split with stage director Tifa to run the theater, but it wasn’t _that_ much. He and Tifa worked the theater for free to be sure the rest of them got a cut at all.

AVALANCHE Theater had a wide array of people on their staff. Aeris Gainsborough was their usual lead actress, with Vincent Valentine as their lead actor. There was some shuffling depending on the play with the other actors: Biggs, Wedge, Jessie, Yuffie, and Cid. Their small cast limited the plays they were able to put on, and sometimes Tifa even needed to step in to fill small roles. Occasionally, the same actor played multiple parts in different costumes, and they just had to accept that as good enough, if they wanted to put on the show in question.

Their small numbers was what had Cloud doing so many parts by himself. Everyone pitched in to help, of course. Tifa, Jessie, Barret, and Cid always helped him construct the sets, but they were always of his design. Aeris was their lead, yes, but she also did their costuming with Yuffie. Nanaki, a fire lion that Cloud Aeris had showed up with one day while refusing to explain how she knew him, ran the lighting according to Cloud’s designs, pushing buttons and sliders with his nose or paws. They had found a large animatronic maybe-moogle-creature and a smaller cat robot on the side of the road one day, and Cid had managed to rig a controller for them both, serving as their stage hands along with Cloud during the actual performances.

It was after one such performances when things got… strange, for Cloud. He was lying backstage on the ground, spread eagle and breathing hard. LOVELESS required a lot of scene changes, which meant a lot of furniture and backdrop hauling for Cloud. Even with the help of Cait Sith, their resident robot cat and his mog, Cloud was left wiped after every show. And considering this was the last in a run that had gone on every day this week, he was shaking from exertion even while lying flat on his back.

He tossed an arm over his eyes, his black bandana that kept his hair out of his eyes yanked down around his neck as he panted. He muttered a quiet curse and let the actors enjoy their post-show congratulations. This was the final performance for LOVELESS, so there was going to be more fanfare afterward than usual. After the actors had taken their bow, they had stepped around him to go change out and go meet fans and friends in the lobby, thanking him as they passed while he waved a tired hand at them. They had long since disappeared into the lobby at this point, but he was still exhausted, so here he would stay.

Until he heard someone cough above him. He lowered his arm to see Tifa leaning down over him, holding out a water bottle. He sat up slowly with a groan, taking the bottle with a grumbled thanks. He downed two-thirds of it thirstily before noticing that she was still standing there, watching him expectantly.

“What’s up?” he asked her.

“Got someone up front asking for you.”

Cloud’s brow furrowed.

“For me?”

“For ‘the genius behind the scenery of LOVELESS.’”

Cloud snorted and rolled his eyes. It wasn’t often that someone wanted to share their appreciation for his work, but it was rare, and usually without as much pomp.

“What clown is it this time?”

“Normally, I’d tell you they’re not a clown for complimenting what you do, but this was Genesis Rhapsodos, and he _does_ seem like a clown.”

Cloud went still, the water bottle in his hands lowering just a hair. His eyes went a little wider than usual. He swallowed a little too hard.

There was a (rather large) part of him that still idolized the SOLDIERs. They had been his inspiration for coming to the big city, after all. He had been intending to join up, until he read the recruitment paper a little closer and realized what a scam the whole thing was. It had been the soul-sucking, minimum wage, customer service jobs that made him want to scream until he’d come by camming, and the theater after that. But, just because he didn’t end up joining Shinra, didn’t mean he didn’t keep up with the SOLDIERs. Some people followed actors and actresses, music stars or sports teams. Cloud followed the SOLDIERs. He was in all of their fan groups and read every newsletter.

Genesis was easily the First he was most conflicted about. The man was a loud and proud omega, and to see him soar so high gave Cloud sorely needed hope many days. But he also seemed like an over-dramatic, down-and-out prick that Cloud didn’t think he could tolerate in person. He was pretty sure he was better suited to being a fan from a distance than ever meeting the man, but that had never been a real issue.

Up until now.

“And he’s—he’s asking for _me?_ ”

“Get those stars out of your eyes, Stormcloud, or he’ll know how big a fan you are,” she said, her tone light and joking.

Cloud rolled his eyes, but needed the reality check. Stormcloud was his camboy username, but it was also his childhood nickname. Tifa was the only one allowed to use it as a nickname, as she’d known him when that was all it had been. Childhood friends got such privileges, even when no one else short of his mother did.

But the reminder of his occupation did serve to settle his head back on his shoulders. There was no chance Genesis would want to rub shoulders with him if he knew what he did. People looked down on camboys, yes, but the omegas the most. They were too much of a stereotype, and the ones that filmed their heats got the brunt of the hatred. They were a “disgrace” to all modern omegas, “disgusting” and “a step backward” and “bringing the lot of them down.” Never mind that Cloud needed to make a living, never mind that he was just making the best of his situation, never mind that he wasn’t hurting anyone really. He was giving them all a “bad reputation.” The shit people would say on the internet— _honestly_.

“We’ll keep any fan business between the two of us, thank you,” Cloud said, climbing to his shaking feet. He took a deep breath and struggled with the urge not to straighten his shirt and finger-comb his hair. He refused to put on his best appearance for Genesis. Tifa had a point—he wasn’t going to let him know how much he cared about his opinion. He was _dead_ certain that Genesis would be one of the omegas who thought Cloud’s work was setting them all back a step. He seemed the type.

“Follow me, then, loverboy,” Tifa teased, laughing when Cloud swatted at her arm.

He trailed after her into the busy lobby, his water bottle dangling from his fingertips. The space was still packed with the actors and their smattering of fans that crowded around them, sometimes passing them flowers for the performance. Aeris ended up with the largest amount, which was always hilarious to Cloud, because _they_ sold the flowers to the guests, and she was the one who grew them. It always seemed like a bit of a scam that Aeris ended up with most of her flowers back the next day, to resell the next night.

It seemed like a bit less of a scam when Genesis Rhapsodos held one of those flowers out to Cloud.

Cloud was having a lot of concerned thoughts about how sensitive SOLDIER hearing was, and if Genesis would be able to hear above the din of the crowd the way his heart sped up as he reached out and took the flower, confusion writ large on his face and in his movement.

“I take it this is the mastermind behind your sets?” Genesis asked Tifa, though his eyes didn’t lead Cloud’s face.

“And our lighting, our props, our costuming model, and our primary stagehand.”

Genesis tutted and said, “They work you much too hard, my dear.”

(Cloud knew that Genesis called everyone “dear,” but it was something very different to have that endearment aimed at him.)

“I work as hard as I need to to get the job done,” Cloud said, looking a little confused at the gesture (now that he had gotten past his heart fluttering at the endearment).

“I can certainly appreciate that work ethic; being willing to do what needs to be done is the only way _anything_ really gets done. But I much more appreciate your masterful designs. Your choice to have the duel set in a garden was inspired.”

Cloud could feel the tips of his ears turning red. This wasn’t the kind of compliment he was used to from strangers. Being told he had a “hot ass” or “lips made for sucking dick” were things he got far more often. The other members of AVALANCHE thought his work was great, or they wouldn’t keep him around—though they all made a point of telling him as much, thinking it a shame their audience didn’t compliment his hard work enough. It was what was making this so odd; people just didn’t care about sets and lighting. A handful of hardcore theater geeks, maybe; but then again, Genesis certainly qualified as one of those.

“I—uhm, thanks?” Cloud said, fiddling with the flower and water bottle in his hands.

If Genesis noticed his awkwardness, he decided to pay it no heed.

“It paralleled the gift of the goddess quite well—it is, after all, often thought to the Lifestream itself. I thought the choice to be very insightful.”

“Well, I—ah—wow, I didn’t… think anyone would notice.” Perhaps a little foolishly, but then, he couldn’t have known the foremost expert in LOVELESS was going to attend his tiny little production. Cloud hadn’t done any outside research on the play, save reading the script. It was all based on his personal interpretation.

“You’d have to be rather blind not to notice the implications, I would think.”

“You’d be surprised,” Cloud said on a faint, disbelieving laugh.

He couldn’t believe this was happening. Him. Having a conversation with Genesis Rhapsodos. Who liked his work. Who was much, much nicer than his impression of him from the media led him to believe.

“I understand that the vagueness of the LOVELESS script leaves quite a lot of room for creativity; do you try to put such interpretations into your other set development, with scripts that are more specific?”

Cloud let himself be led headlong into a discussion of his usual creative process, still a little awed and baffled, but unwinding by the second. Genesis was surprisingly disarming, with his easy confidence. He gave you the sense that he knew he was worth the world, and he considered you to be the same if he was speaking to you. It was heady, to be wrapped up into that kind of self-assurance. Cloud had never felt as confident in his sets and lighting as he did in that conversation. He was smiling much more easily than he ever did, twirling the gifted flower between his fingers as he spoke.

(If Genesis looked a little more open and honest than he ever did on camera, then it was _surely_ because he was just more relaxed when not putting on his media approved face. It couldn’t have anything to do with how he might be feeling toward _Cloud_ in that moment, or the way his eyes seemed to soften whenever Cloud smiled—absolutely not.)

Before Cloud realized what happened, the lobby had emptied. He hadn’t even noticed until Tifa came up and set a hand on his shoulder.

“Sorry to interrupt,” she said, in the gap Cloud left, his words cutting off when she touched him. “We’re closing up for the night.”

“Ah, apologies, I didn’t mean to take your set designer from you for the whole night. You must have a celebration planned, yes? It’s your production’s last night.”

“Uh, yeah, that’s where we were gonna head as soon as things are cleaned up.”

“Since I’ve stalled you for so long, allow me to help with the cleaning. Lifting heavy items is something SOLDIERs tend to actually be good for.”

“Cloud?” Tifa said, looking to him; he was the only who usually insisted on doing the heavy lifting, even when they had the full cast available to help.

Cloud had a refusal ready on his lips, right up until Genesis gave him an expectant look. He found he didn’t want the night to end.

Before he realized he’d made up his mind, he was saying, “Sure.”

Genesis gave him a winning smile and said, “Excellent.”

They went about closing up for the night, Genesis lifting heavy set pieces with one hand that Cloud had to put in a hell of a lot of effort just to drag. It made Cloud’s mouth go dry with want and that was _not_ a thing he was going to admit to any time soon, though the look in Tifa’s eyes said she could guess it. It was less Cloud moving the heavy pieces the way he usually did, and more of Genesis moving them while Cloud pointed to the right areas, carrying the small props in his arms as they went. He and Genesis continued to chatter about set and lighting designs as they worked, and Genesis never seemed to get out of breath. Which was only _more_ impressive to Cloud, who had moved those pieces all night, and knew damn well how heavy they were.

Yet the ease with which Genesis moved the sets meant that they were done far earlier than usual. Which was good for AVALANCHE’s after party, and bad for Cloud’s night with Genesis. Before he would have liked it, Cloud was standing with the SOLDIER outside of AVALANCHE Theater, in the below-Plate cold.

“I ought to let you get to your celebration. I know your theater has another round of plays in two weeks’ time, but I don’t suppose that’s your company?”

“Not the company, no, but I’ll be there. I usually work as either stage hand or lighting for anything that comes through the theater—I’ll be on lighting in a couple of weeks.”

“I’ll be sure to attend, then; your work truly is masterful.”

Cloud, for the thousandth time that night, found himself turning pink.

“You really don’t have to butter me up, you know.”

“Perhaps not, but I enjoy complimenting you, and you’ve certainly earned it.”

See, he kept saying these things that sounded almost like flirts, but couldn’t actually be. It was driving Cloud mad.

“Well, you know where to find me if you want to come back, then.”

“I will certainly be there to give you another flower; it seems you are not only over-worked, but under-appreciated.”

Cloud shifted, missing the flower now; he’d set it in a glass of water when they started moving the set pieces, and now had nothing to do with his hands.

“Do you flatter every stagehand you meet this way?”

“Only the cute ones. Until next time, Cloud.”

Wait.

_What?_

Far, far too late, after Genesis had already turned and started making his way down the street, Cloud called, “Goodnight!” as his brain finally caught up with him. Genesis laughed brightly and waved a lazy hand over his shoulder.

He had _never_ met such a forward omega before. _He_ was the most forward omega he knew, and _he_ didn’t say shit like that. He didn’t think Genesis’s flirty-omega bit was something he _actually_ did, much less something he would do with another omega. Was he _interested_ in other omegas? Cloud was, but he also understood that within-classification relationships, save between betas, were still unpopular and generally frowned upon.

He was still staring after Genesis when Tifa slung an arm around his shoulder, cooing in his ear. He swatted at her, but was ignored.

“Someone’s got it bad,” she hummed, and he shrugged his shoulder heavily to dislodge her—he failed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“C’mon, yeah you do. You got those stars out of your eyes just to replace them with hearts. You’re sunk, Stormcloud.”

“Cut it out. He just likes my work.”

“Oh yeah? You didn’t see how he was looking at your ass every time you bent over, then?”

He did. He just thought he was imagining things.

He flushed.

“You must have been seeing things wrong.”

“Just because that’s what you’ve been telling yourself all night doesn’t mean it’s true. C’mon, let’s go to Seventh Heaven, and you can tell me all about it.”

Cloud grumbled, but allowed her to turn him by the shoulders and drag him over to the still-waiting cluster AVALANCHE had made in the alley, waiting to cut through to the next street and go to the bar.

“There’s nothing to tell,” he groused, but even he didn’t really think that was true.


	2. Chapter 2

The show, admittedly, wasn’t very riveting. It was a bland script, and the acting was mediocre. Cloud did his best to help things along with his lighting, but the show was a sinking ship. It had been like that every night of the production, and the last was no different. But Cloud had been on the edge of his seat for every single show, and none more-so than this last.

He kept waffling. Genesis had said he was going to come to the show, and Cloud had told himself from the start that he didn’t really believe him. But he couldn’t help but wonder if maybe he was going to show up, which had him anxiously scanning the audience every few seconds, trying to spot red hair amid the dim light. He never spotted him, and he refused to wait for him after the show, on the off chance that he really was there. Like he did for every guest troupe borrowing the theater, he helped them clear off the stage at the end of the show, whether or not he had been a stagehand for that round. After he finished bringing down the stage lights and bringing up the audience ones, he rolled up his sleeves and got to work.

After a full week of Genesis not turning up, Cloud told himself there was no way he’d arrive for the last. Part of him hollered that he had showed up on the last night for LOVELESS, but the rest of him shut that down hard. After the last lighting changes were done, Cloud got ready to go help the stagehands, like always.

Except, halfway through emptying the stage, when he was carrying one end of a very large, very heavy couch, someone popped their head in backstage.

“Is there a Cloud Strife back here?” she asked. Cloud glanced back, seeing it was the director of the troupe.

“I’d raise my hand, but I’m a little occupied. Do you need something?” It wasn’t _that_ odd for him to get pulled away. He was one of, at most, two AVALANCHE members present when they were renting out their space.

“You’ve got someone out front asking for you.”

He refused to let his heart jump into his throat.

“Does Tifa need something?” She was the only other member currently in the building.

“No, it’s, uh. Genesis Rhapsodos?”

Cloud swore quietly as they reached the couch’s destination and set it down.

“I’ll be out in a second.”

The director all but bolted back to the front, no doubt eager to keep their famous guest entertained until Cloud was available.

“You know _Genesis Rhapsodos_?” the stagehand he was carrying the couch with asked, and Cloud shrugged.

“‘Know’ is a bit generous, but I guess. I met him once is all.”

“But he knows you by name?”

Cloud shook his head and ruffled his hair.

“Honestly, I thought he would have forgotten it by now.”

“Guess you left an impression.”

“Who knows with him?”

Before the stagehand could get any further in trying to suss out what the hell was happening between Cloud and Genesis, Cloud waved and made his way toward the front of the house to try and figure that out for himself.

He found Genesis waiting near the entrance to the back that he eventually popped out of, likely having followed the director as far as was polite as she went on her quest to find him. She was still chatting to Genesis, but the second Cloud came into view, the two omega’s eyes were locked together.

Cloud swallowed hard but made his way over, saying, “Thanks, I can take him off your hands now.”

“Take me where, I wonder?” Genesis said in a purr that immediately brought his flirtatious quip of an exit from last time to mind. Cloud thought he was successful in fighting back his blush.

“It’s a turn of phrase, Mr. Rhapsodos.”

“Gaia, please, call me Genesis. Gen, if you’d like.”

Cloud _knew_ he failed to fight back his blush this time. Was he so forward with _everyone_?

“ _Genesis_ , then.”

“Someday, I’ll get you to call me Gen.”

“What, are you planning on coming to every production we put on?”

“Perhaps. If your lighting can save a production as bad as this one, it seems like it will be worth it.”

Cloud grimaced and glanced to the side, hoping none of the cast caught the remark, but knew that every ear would be straining toward their conversation. In a room full of theater people, Genesis’s word counted for quite a bit. And, while Cloud privately agreed about the production, he hadn’t been planning on pointing it out.

“Let’s go outside, alright?” Cloud said, immediately leading the way toward the front of the building. He tried very hard not to think about the way Genesis’s hand settled low on his back as if to guide him, as if to stake some sort of claim that Cloud hadn’t been expecting. Cloud knew, and Genesis suspected, that if he had a problem, he would have swatted the hand away. He very clearly did not.

When they arrived outside, Genesis said, “What, was I embarrassing you?” He trailed quietly along behind Cloud as they crossed the street to the abandoned other side.

“No, you were embarrassing the cast, and while they kinda earned it, they didn’t deserve it.”

“Public performance invites criticism.”

“Yeah, but you’re a prominent figure in theater circles. Your word means a lot. They don’t need to be crushed that way.”

“How will they improve, if they don’t first know there is a problem?”

“Let that come from someone who won’t crush their egos with a word, will you?”

“For someone in theater circles, you don’t seem very afraid of crossing me.”

“We met because you wanted to compliment my work—if you changed your mind on a dime, I’d know you were just being petty.”

“And if I hadn’t done that? Would you be so helplessly crushed to earn my criticism?”

_Yes_ , Cloud thought, but it wasn’t because Genesis was the last word in theater. It was because he admired him, had for years, and only had that admiration grow the longer they spoke.

Not that it would do for Genesis to know any of that.

“‘Course not,” Cloud breezed. “I’m used to criticism, and I’m sure I’ve heard worse than you can dish.”

“And why is that? Forgive my saying so, but most critics are too focused on the actors and direction to spend much energy discussing lighting and set design, especially below the plate.”

Cloud froze. He’d only said that because he was scrambling to think of a lie that was believable. He’d said the first true thing that came to mind as an excuse to cover what wasn’t, but he had been referencing his camboy career, not his theater one.

But he’d been wanting to test Genesis. The man kept flirting, and Cloud was terrified of letting him close. He knew that once he let him in, he wouldn’t be content with one of his usual one night stands. He couldn’t do meaningless here. He had thought poorly of Genesis before they had met, based on his media portrayal of himself, but he was coming to see that the worst of it was a guise. Cloud’s hopes were getting raised, and he was terrified of the point where they would come crashing in around his ears.

Best to get it out of the way. Force Genesis into disappointing him now, so he wouldn’t later.

“Because I’m a camboy. People don’t like us, especially not the omegas.”

“Interesting,” Genesis said without batting an eye. “I can see how the theatricality of it all plays well with your day job. I’m surprised you aren’t in costuming.”

Cloud blinked. That was not, at all, the response he had been expecting. He was so, so sure that Genesis would have been one of the omegas who looked down on people like him, the kind that said they were ruining the reputation of all omegas. Not to be so blasé about it all.

“I—I kind of am. I model all the costumes until they’re certain they like them and need the actors for tailoring,” Cloud found himself admitting.

Genesis hummed to himself and said, “That makes sense. I suppose you’d be more comfortable wearing odd outfits than most people.”

“I—why do you even know what a camboy _is?_ I usually have to explain it to people.”

“I don’t live under a rock, Cloud. There is artistry in what you do. You’re a model, albeit a more overtly sexual one than the ones in advertisements usually are. As I’m sure you’ve heard, I have an interest in all forms of art.”

“Well, yeah, but _camming?_ ”

“Cloud, I’m afraid that if you brought this up to chase me away, it won’t work. If you want me to go, all you have to do is say so.”

“I _don’t_ ,” and that was exactly the problem, because he should, and this was heading into dangerous territory. “I just, I’m not used to positive responses.”

“What you need to understand is that, for all the glitz and glamor that goes with being a First Class, the actual work of a SOLDIER is dirty. I may have status, because people turn a blind eye to that, but I am in no position to judge someone for how they earn a living.”

Cloud blinked, his brow furrowing. He didn’t understand. The SOLDIERs were heroes. The Firsts were artists with their weaponry, but every SOLDIER was doing an important duty, to keep them safe.

“Ah,” Genesis said. “Why don’t we get the disillusionment out of the way, then?”

“What are you talking about?”

“The reputation SOLDIER has, as a savior of the weak and protector of the people, is fabricated for the benefit of Shinra. I kill people for a living, Cloud. I am a murderer. Many would call me a war criminal. I follow my orders, regardless of what they are, and I do what must be done. I do this because, yes, progress follows where Shinra goes, and that makes the lives of many easier. But I also do this because, if I don’t, someone else will, and I don’t know if their shoulders would be broad enough to bear the burden of it all. I can sleep at night, even with the knowledge of what I have done. Not everyone would be able to. Do you hate me for that?”

“I—no, of course not. It’s just, it’s a… strange way of looking at it all.”

“It’s an honest way of looking at it. It’s the only way to look at it, if you aren’t too afraid of the truth to dare.”

“I… didn’t think about it that way before.”

“And now you have. As you can see, I am hardly in a position to shame you for photos and videos of yourself, regardless of their nature.”

Cloud ran his hand through his hair.

“Gaia, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to start a fight.”

“We aren’t fighting. We’re simply talking.”

“I didn’t mean to antagonize you into bringing up hard subjects.”

“If we’re going to know one another, Cloud, I’d rather it be honestly.”

Cloud looked down and blew out a slow breath. He looked back up with more steel in his eyes. He folded his arms over his chest.

“How _do_ you want to know each other, then? Because you keep dropping these lines, and I’m not sure if this is some game you play, or if you think that those words aren’t serious because we’re both omegas, but I need to know.”

Genesis looked at him silently for a long moment, just quietly regarding him. Then, he plucked the flower he had clearly bought from the theater that night from the breast pocket of his blazer and tucked it carefully behind Cloud’s ear, who went still beneath his touch.

“I like you very much, Cloud. I find you interesting. You are an incredible artist, and that draws me, but your personality is so vibrant. I want to know you better. If that leads to something further, we’ll discuss it then. But nothing I have said was because I believe two omegas together is some sort of jest. Omegas do not need alphas to be complete.”

Cloud blinked at him. He smiled, slow and hesitant, and arguably the first truly genuine expression he had given Genesis.

“Okay, then. How about I give you my PHS number? So you don’t have to wait for a new show if you want to see me again.”

Genesis smiled back, and it was much softer, less edged than his earlier expressions had been. Cloud found that he liked it better.

“I would like that. Very much.”

When they eventually parted ways, it was with each other’s PHS number safely in their contacts.


	3. Chapter 3

Genesis was a remarkably consistent man when the wanted to be. Like clockwork, he showed up to the final night of any production that happened in AVALANCHE Theater. He did this even when Cloud made it clear that he hadn’t done the sets or lighting design and was just working as a stagehand.

Genesis had just insisted that even stagehands deserved flowers at the end of a performance, and someone had to give him his.

Between the productions, though, they were texting frequently. Genesis had no problem taking advantage of the newfound method of communication. He often wanted to hear about Cloud’s day and went about nagging him for details about AVALANCHE’s next show, or whatever he was working on at the time.

On one such day, when Cloud had been busy putting together a set, with a handful of photos and one video at the end, to release on his camming account, Genesis had continued to be curious. He was polite about the whole thing. The flirtatious _whatever_ they were doing didn’t seem to come into play. He wasn’t trying to weasel free photos out of Cloud or looking for tidbits simply because they were scandalous.

He asked about Cloud’s process, the actual work of it all, how he actually photographed the shots, did he have a professional camera, did he edit the photos once they were taken. Never once did he ask for his username to even go about finding his page, and Cloud had found that curious. Even his friends had asked, normally to “get an idea of what he did,” though they rarely looked past the preview images. For all their morbid curiosity, few of his friends actually wanted to see him so compromised.

Eventually, Cloud had to ask.

_Cloud_ : you’re really not gonna ask???

_Genesis:_ About what?

_Cloud:_ for the site I use and my username

_Genesis:_ Would you like me to have that information?

_Cloud:_ that wasn’t what I asked

_Genesis:_ I can be curious about your creative process without actually attempting to violate your privacy. If I’ve overstepped, you only have to say so.

_Cloud:_ you haven’t

_Cloud:_ that’s the weird part

_Cloud:_ because normally people ask more invasive questions than you do

_Genesis:_ Most people, I would guess, are attempting to understand the work. I have a general idea. If you would like to go into further detail just to talk about it with someone who won’t be judgmental, I’m happy to listen.

_Cloud:_ thank you, but that’s still not what I mean

_Cloud:_ most people at least want to see the preview images

_Genesis:_ If you’re asking if I would like to see you in a state of undress with the kind of expression that makes me want to drag you to bed, then the answer is yes. But I would like to be more than a customer to you. I would be happy to purchase your work, but only if you have an interest in me seeing it.

_Cloud:_ oh

_Cloud_ : I uh

_Cloud:_ I don’t know

_Cloud:_ people don’t normally have that angle

_Genesis:_ I understand that, but it remains my stance. Decide at your leisure. There’s no rush.

_Cloud_ : thanks?

_Genesis:_ You’re very welcome, dear. Now, you were explaining your format to me?

Cloud was left pondering that question for _quite_ a while. Because a part of him did not want Genesis to see his work, under any circumstances. For all his pretty promises, Cloud was certain that, when he saw the harsh truth of what Cloud did, he’d change his tune. But a larger, ever-growing part of him _needed_ Genesis to see. He wanted Genesis, with a desire that was growing by the day, and this felt like the best way to return all of his little flirts. Cloud didn’t know how to flirt verbally—the words just didn’t come to him, the way they apparently came to Genesis.

But if there was one thing he _did_ know how to do, it was flirt with his body. Every photo and every video he did was a temptation of the highest order to his viewers, and he knew that well. He was _good_ at his job. Anyone that was interested in omegas would like seeing what he did. It felt like it might be the next step in getting Genesis to move along and finally make all those flirts mean something.

But time was passing and he couldn’t make a decision. Weeks went by, of them talking constantly but never about anything important. He came to understand what went into a SOLDIER First’s day—especially how much Genesis hated the meetings. He seemed to generally enjoy the press conferences, and liked sculpting his image of a slightly bitchy warrior prince to his adoring audience. He talked about the other Firsts, gave him some glimpses behind the veil of their daily lives.

He sent him photos of Angeal’s houseplants, complaining about the bugs they attracted, but saying they reminded him of the flowers Cloud sold at his theater. He told him about Sephiroth’s secret chocolate stash that was the first step in defusing his temper when the red tape of Shinra got to be too much for even his patience. He sent him one video of Genesis sitting on what appeared to be Zack Fair’s back as the latter did push-ups.

“Say hello, Zackary,” Genesis had said, a shit-eating grin on his face as he glanced down at his fellow SOLDIER.

“For what?”

“For my friend.”

“Are you recording this? I knew you didn’t want to help me work out for no reason!”

“Yes, but I’m being highly flattering of you, aren’t I? Look at your amazing strength, doing so many reps with me on your back.”

“Now I _know_ you want something.”

“I have _no_ idea what you mean.”

Zack turned his head to glance over his shoulder at Genesis and the camera.

“Whoever you are, don’t let him rope you into his antics. He _will_ find a way to escape whenever you eventually get in trouble and leave you to deal with the mess.”

“Just because I do that to _you_ doesn’t mean I would do that to everyone. I can be a perfect gentleman when I so choose.”

“Oh _yeah?_ A gentleman, huh?”

“Alright, that’s enough of that. Goodbye, dear.”

The video cut out, and Cloud couldn’t help the broad grin spread across his face.

By the time they had known each other for two months, Cloud felt they understood each other and their lives pretty well. Genesis still hadn’t asked for Cloud’s camming information, and Cloud still hadn’t decided to give it to him.

But he _was_ on a timer, now.

His next heat was fast approaching. He was already getting his affairs ready at work for the time he would have to take off. Cid and Jessie, as their next most technically adept members, took turns taking over for him when his heat hit. It was Jessie’s turn this time, and he had given her all his notes so they could continue with the lighting for rehearsals and set construction. They would be able to handle things without him; they always did.

That wasn’t the issue. The issue was that he was suddenly going to be unresponsive for a few days, and he had to tell Genesis something before he disappeared. Genesis had, in a rather famous stunt that was talked about for ages, stopped taking his heat suppressants relatively recently. He wouldn’t have to explain to him the intricacies of what was about to happen; Genesis had firsthand experience. But he expected he’d end up explaining that he was going to stream his heat, because that was the level of honesty they had built up between them, and it felt wrong to lie now. No, the question was whether or not he was going to give Genesis his account information, in case he wanted to watch.

In the end, he put it off until the last possible second. He had already announced on his page that he’d be streaming his next heat soon and to keep an eye out for it. He had already constructed his rather pitiful nest that he always felt compelled to build right before his heat struck; he always wanted one that was larger, with more and better quality blankets, but he worked with what he had. He was sitting, curled up in that nest, when he finally decided to talk to Genesis, even if he still hadn’t made his decision. He was going to have to wing it.

_Cloud:_ alright, I have to come clean with something

_Genesis:_ I dislike the sound of that. What happened?

_Cloud:_ nothing happened

_Cloud:_ I’m just uh

_Cloud:_ about to start my heat

_Genesis:_ There’s nothing abnormal about that. Why do you sound guilty about it?

_Cloud:_ because I still haven’t decided how much I want to tell you about it

_Genesis:_ There’s no need to share anything you’re uncomfortable with, but you ought to make a decision soon.

_Cloud:_ you’re right

_Cloud:_ fuck it

_Cloud:_ I stream my heats

_Cloud:_ for work

_Genesis:_ I see. That seems unpleasant.

_Cloud:_ well yeah, but it’s nothing I’m not used to

_Cloud:_ besides, I make a killing with every one

_Cloud:_ I don’t know if you care or are interested but uh

_Cloud:_ if you are interested, here’s a link to the site I use for camming, and my username is stormcloud

_Cloud:_ it ought to hit sometime tomorrow

_Cloud:_ you don’t have to feel obligated to watch or anything

_Genesis:_ Cloud, stop rambling.

_Cloud:_ right sorry

_Genesis:_ I would love to watch you work, but I want to be sure you’re comfortable with that. It sounds like you were conflicted about this.

Cloud’s breath left in a rush. A small, giddy smile formed on his lips.

_Cloud:_ I wasn’t sure if I wanted to give you the option because I wasn’t sure if you were interested or if it would weird you out

_Cloud:_ you’ve always been kind of hands off about work stuff

_Genesis:_ To give you space, not for a lack of interest. Believe me, it’s been a struggle to remain polite about it.

_Cloud:_ really?

_Genesis:_ Cloud, you are incredibly striking. The thought of you undressed and flushed with pleasure is beyond gratifying. I would be more than happy to pay for the privilege.

_Cloud:_ wow

_Cloud:_ you’re uh

_Cloud:_ kind of the first person I’m actually excited to show this to

Cloud frowned. He couldn’t believe he said that. He must be closer to his heat than he thought. His head _did_ feel fuzzy.

_Genesis:_ Surely I can’t be the first one excited to see you in such a state.

_Cloud:_ well no

_Cloud:_ but you’re the first person I actually like who said that they were

Cloud’s brain short-circuited even as he hit send.

He scrambled.

_Cloud:_ I mean like in general!

_Cloud:_ as a friend! as a person!

_Cloud:_ you know, just like! Not like, like like!

He wasn’t sure if it was a lie even as he said it.

_Genesis:_ You’re adorable when you’re flustered, has anyone ever told you?

_Cloud:_ Gaia, okay, I’m gonna go before I embarrass myself more

_Cloud:_ heat must be closer than I thought

_Genesis:_ Shame, I’d love to talk with you through the preheat distraction and watch you turn into a mess.

_Cloud:_ holy shit you can’t just say things like that!

_Genesis:_ Why not? It’s true.

_Cloud:_ now I’m definitely going

_Genesis:_ Have a good heat, Cloud. I’ll be watching.

Cloud tossed his phone to the far end of his mattress, covered his face, and groaned. Genesis was going to be the _death_ of him.

But he knew he’d be even more desperate than usual, knowing that Genesis was watching.

His face heated, and he told himself it was from embarrassment alone. But, as he went about setting his laptop up on a stool at the foot of his bed, he knew that wasn’t quite true. By the time he had everything set up, for when his heat eventually hit, it was clear the start was breathing down his neck. He could feel the burn in his cheeks and how he felt much too hot to be wearing so many clothes. He stripped down to his boxers, and by the time he did, he was already panting.

Gaia, was the thought of Genesis watching his heat really enough to send him into it early?

He climbed out of bed and scrambled through his box of supplies. There would be time to get things later, but he got the most crucial out while he was still thinking straight: the knotting dildo he had bought a while ago, that made the heats slightly more bearable, and the gag he always wore for his heat streams. He went and filled up his largest bottle of water and set it at the bedside, before settling into his nest. When he had first started doing this, he had always deconstructed the nest before starting his stream, but feedback had come to him that people _liked_ seeing a desperate little omega in his nest. Who was he to argue with the viewer?

By the time he got everything set up, his heat had _definitely_ started. He could feel the slick dripping down the inside of his thigh, and his head was so fuzzy, his thoughts were moving like molasses. He was struggling to keep his focus by the time he turned the stream on. He took a minute to get everything set up, make sure his shot was centered and his lighting would work, before settling back into his nest.

He gave the camera his best flirty smile and drew his hands up the outside of his closed legs, his fingers trailing delicately. He parted his legs slowly, sliding his hands down the insides of his thighs now. He kept one on his thigh and dipped the other to smear his slick from where it was dripping out of his pussy up over his dick, giving it a few lazy pumps. He let his eyes flutter shut and a breathy moan slip from his lips.

He had a method for this, while he was still aware enough for it. He started with his hands, doing absolutely anything that took the edge off to keep himself focused for as long as he could. Then he switched to the dildo, fucking himself with it in any number of positions. At that point, he was usually lost to his instincts, craving an alpha despite lacking one, and desperate for any replacement that came close. He did whatever he could to get himself to come when the room only smelled of omega, then knotted himself with the dildo. When that brought him close enough back to sensible, he checked the chat for requests, which he would try to fulfill once the knot went down until he lost his senses again. Rinse and repeat.

There was nothing for it. To his knowledge, there was simply no way to make a heat comfortable. His cunt burned and his dick ached and everything about him was overheated. It wouldn’t be long before he was sore in every muscle and drenched in sweat. His muscles would start to cramp up from awkward positions and straining before long after.

Heats, in Cloud’s experience, were messy. They were unpleasant. As far as what his schooling had taught him in Nibelheim, that was just how things were. There were things that could help, like dildos, especially ones with knots, but there was no wait to avoid the pain. There were rumors that a proper knot, one from an actual alpha, would alleviate the pain, even make it pleasurable, but Nibelheim had been quite clear. This was something alphas made up to get omegas to sleep with them. It was a trick to make their own ruts easier. Any omega with self-respect and sense wouldn’t fall prey to that sort of trap, especially when it didn’t actually work beyond an occasional placebo effect.

Cloud would rather be in pain than taken advantage of.

That was part of what made it so easy to decide to stream his heat. If it was going to be miserable anyway, no sense in not making money off of it.

Genesis didn’t know this thought process. He knew, full well and from personal experience, that an alpha _did_ help during heat. And he had three at his disposal. Dating Angeal, Zack, and Sephiroth meant that he was never in Cloud’s position, and hadn’t ever really been; he’d been seeing Angeal since they were young. He wasn’t entirely sure why Cloud chose to stream his heats, but it was his choice.

And he was certain he would make _quite_ a sight, all desperate and squirming.

A part of him thought that maybe he should leave the room. It might be better, in the end. Safer, certainly. But if he suddenly got up and left, the others would wonder why he was leaving. He couldn’t even say that he was going to leave so he could focus on work, because he was caught up on his paperwork, and Sephiroth damn well knew it. He’d call him on it the second the excuse left his lips.

But, he was in a relatively safe position. He was on the far side of the room, in the only armchair. There was no reason anyone would walk past him. There was no nearby seat for someone to come take. His back was to the wall. It couldn’t hurt.

It didn’t help him think rationally that, by the time he had set up his account on the website Cloud had sent him, his friend was already streaming. And the idea that their conversation had pushed him into heat early had his blood _singing_ , so he rifled through the end table drawer for a set of spare headphones before plugging them in. He put in both headphones so the other wouldn’t dangle and let out incriminating sounds that the others’ enhanced hearing might pick up.

He opened the stream and his breath caught in his chest.

There was Cloud, naked and snug in his nest, frantically pushing a large dildo in and out of himself, while the other tugged on his leaking cock. His face and chest were flushed as he leaned back against the pillows, going between biting at his bottom lip and moaning loudly around a gag.

Genesis stared, transfixed at the stream. He was so focused, in fact, that he forgot to pay attention to his surroundings.

He also didn’t account for the fact that watching Cloud was going to be _very_ arousing. And that the scent of an aroused omega was something few alphas didn’t pick up on.

Before long, Zack, Angeal, and Sephiroth had stopped what they were doing, and were watching Genesis stare at his laptop screen.

“You think he’s watching porn?” Zack finally asked, content that Genesis wouldn’t hear him through the headphones if he kept his voice low.

“He has to be,” Angeal agreed, something like amusement in his hushed tone. “I just don’t understand why he’s doing it here.”

“Is he trying to start something? He could just ask, if he wants someone to take him to the bedroom,” Sephiroth said, a furrow in his brow.

“I dunno, let’s find out,” Zack said with a grin, popping to his feet.

“ _Zack_ ,” Angeal warned half-heartedly.

Because he knew he wasn’t being serious, Zack just laughed and waved dismissively.

“ _Relax_ , Geal.”

Zack went over and leaned around the screen to catch an eyeful of what was distinctly a blond omega, likely in heat, by his rosy coloring and desperation. Before Genesis realized he was there, Zack yanked out the headphones, only for a high-pitched moan to fill the air.

Genesis immediately slapped the laptop shut.

“Can I _help you?_ ” Genesis hissed.

“I dunno, can I help _you?_ ” Zack asked, his hand drifting toward the space between Genesis’s legs, before it was slapped away.

“ _No_ , you can leave me alone, thank you.”

“C’mon, Gen. There are easier ways to get us in the bedroom than sneakily watching porn around us.”

“I was trying to do no such thing.”

“So you were just watching porn for fun?”

Genesis hesitated. He was watching this very specific porn for the very specific reason of the person starring in it. But he didn’t want to admit that. It wasn’t so much that he was _ashamed_ , because he wasn’t. Cloud had nothing to be ashamed of, there was nothing at all wrong with what he did for a living, and there was nothing for Genesis to be ashamed of for being friends with him.

It was more so that Cloud felt like _his_. It was a rare day that he had anything to truly call his own. Almost everything in his life, he shared with his partners, simply by virtue of living and working so closely together. He had the arts more or less as his own interest, save Angeal’s interest in photography, which was outside Genesis’s wheelhouse anyway. But an entire _friend_ to call his own? Someone interested in just him, _for_ him? It was a rare thing indeed.

Cloud felt like his own little secret, and he found he didn’t want to share.

He’d always been a possessive man. Maybe he didn’t have as much right to be so with Cloud, but he couldn’t stop the impulse.

“Isn’t porn always fun to watch?” he deflected, instead of actually answering.

Instead of addressing the clear non-answer, Zack opened the laptop screen back up. Genesis couldn’t shut it again without admitting that he was actually hiding something, but he did reach out and mute the sounds that started up again.

Zack hummed as he took in the omega on screen, tilting his head as he watched.

“Who is he? He’s hot,” Zack asked.

Genesis hadn’t made up his mind yet, about what he wanted to tell his partners. His mind was racing, scrambling to come up with something to tell them.

“No one. Who? I found him first.”

Angeal and Sephiroth looked at him oddly, before looking at each other in confusion. It was a contradicting answer if they’d ever heard one.

“Found who, Gen?” Angeal asked, but by this point, Zack and Genesis were focused on the screen again.

The smell of arousal was rolling off both in waves, now.

Angeal glanced back at Sephiroth and shrugged before getting up and going to stand by Zack’s side, leaning around him to see the screen. Sephiroth stood to do the same, leaning over the end table to be able to see. Genesis pushed the laptop a little further toward his knees to allow everyone a better angle to see and unmuted the speakers.

Cloud, by this point, was clearly close. He kept squirming in place, pulling his legs to his chest and then stretching them out again and repeating. There was a trickle of saliva down his chin from his gag that dripped onto his chest. The blankets of the nest were wet with slick beneath him, and both his hands seemed to be coated—his left certainly was, for how easily it was sliding over his cock. He kept letting out this high keening noise, his hips working to grind him against the dildo.

The room collectively held its breath as they watched him finally come with a shout over his chest, hitting a button the dildo. They could see the knot beginning to swell at the base before he slid it in all the way, sighing in deep relief as it locked into place. He looked up at the camera, sultry and sated and a little more aware, and by that point, the smell of arousal in the room was overwhelming.

“Alright, that’s it,” Genesis declared, setting the laptop on the table. He stood and grabbed Sephiroth and Angeal, the two in easiest reach, before dragging them toward the bedroom. Zack caught the hint quickly and followed with a laugh.

It was a far, far longer time later before any of them had the sense for discussion, but Angeal was skilled at this art. It wasn’t the first time he has fucked the sense out of Genesis just to get him to spill a secret he was keeping, and it wouldn’t be the last. He waited until the post-orgasm lassitude had fully taken effect, then waited just a bit longer, until he was on the edge of sleep.

“So, Gen,” he started. He scooted closer to Genesis’s back, spooning him, as Zack and Sephiroth cuddled together next to them.

“Hmm?”

“Why were you acting so weird back there? What aren’t you telling us?”

Genesis hummed and scooted backward into the warmth of Angeal’s broad chest.

“I’m not being weird, he’s just mine, and you know I hate sharing.”

“How’s he yours, Gen?” Zack asked, his voice just as sleepy, from the far side of the bed. “He’s a camboy. He makes videos. For like, everyone who pays.”

Genesis sighed impatiently and waved a lazy hand over his shoulder.

“No, no, that’s not what I mean. I know him.”

Genesis rolled over in Angeal’s arms and settled his forehead against his collarbone. Before anyone could figure out what to say to that, he had already fallen asleep.

Angeal looked at Sephiroth over Genesis’s head. Sephiroth just shrugged his shoulders lightly.

Sometimes, there was no bigger mystery in the world than their boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of the dialogue towards the end was written by ao3 user saberteeth! the last scene was inspired by conversation we had about this au that have been super helpful for plotting!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Coming out of a heat was always a strange experience for Cloud. Everything was hazy, and he was groggy, and he felt  _ freezing _ . His thoughts moved like they were swimming through molasses; he was left largely relying on his instincts, still, as his brain slowly started working again. He’d always get as far as bundling the blankets of his next around him before he’d find a patch of one sticking to his skin. He’d wrinkle his nose and reach down to figure out why it was doing that, put his hand right in a spot of slick, and remember. 

This time was like every other that way. 

Cloud sighed and wiped his hand off on a blanket, trying to rearrange them for maximum warmth and minimal mess. He shivered as his body tried to readjust to a normal temperature. He reached behind his head to unbuckle the gag and toss it across the room, knowing he wouldn’t need it again for a few months, and rubbed at his aching jaw.

Awake now, but still unwilling to move from the comfort of his nest, Cloud reached out for his PHS for something to do. He was surprised to see a whole host of messages; everyone from the theater left him alone for heats, knowing he wouldn’t be answering. 

They were all from Genesis. 

He scrolled back to the beginning to start reading. 

_ Genesis:  _ I should have clarified how forward you’re comfortable with me being before you left to stream. 

_ Genesis _ : I hope I don’t say anything to make you uncomfortable, but watching you makes it difficult to think. 

_ Genesis: _ To try and speak professionally, I can see why you’re so popular. 

_ Genesis _ : To speak less professionally, you look and sound like a dream. 

_ Genesis _ : I cannot stop thinking about your remark that I am the first person you were excited to share this with. You could have meant anything by that, and I can’t ask you to clarify for the rest of the week. 

Genesis went on to comment about different aspects of the stream, all flirtatious but never too blunt. At no point did he talk explicitly about wanting to fuck Cloud, but he did talk about the sight his lips made stretched around that gag and how he’d never seen spread legs look so inviting. 

It was a good thing his heat just finished, because any one of those comments could have sent him into it early. 

They were more forward than Genesis had been before, and Cloud certainly noticed. 

They were more forward, because Genesis had permission to be. 

The morning after he had been caught watching Cloud’s stream, Genesis had been cornered. Well, if you wanted to use that word loosely. 

At breakfast, Angeal had casually said, “So. How do you know that camboy?”

Genesis went very still for only two seconds. Then he continued eating his pancakes, but the two seconds had been damning. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Gen, you already admitted it. Just tell the whole truth,” Angeal said. At this point, all their boyfriends were watching with interest. 

Genesis sighed impatiently and set down his fork. 

“Fine. I met him at a theater company.”

“And?”

“And he’s a lovely person.”

“And he’s an omega.”

“Terribly clever of you to notice, Angeal.”

“You’ve said before, that you wished you weren’t the only omega in this relationship.”

Genesis paused. He looked over to Angeal. 

“I have. What about it?”

Angeal propped his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand. 

“You like him, don’t you?”

Sephiroth and Zack were watching, absolutely frozen. 

Genesis scoffed and looked away, but otherwise didn’t answer. 

Angeal continued, “There’s no harm in it. But you’re going to stay the only omega in the relationship for now, if you don’t introduce us.”

Genesis’s head snapped to Angeal, looking at him with wide eyes. 

“Uh, Angeal? What do you mean?” Zack asked. But Sephiroth had already hummed in understanding and resumed eating his cereal. 

“I mean, what could it hurt? I trust Genesis’s taste—he chose us, after all, and we all chose each other. If he’s got a crush on this omega, there must be something to it. Maybe he’d be a good addition.”

“If you just want another omega in your bed—“ Genesis started. 

Angeal raised an eyebrow and said, “Genesis, you know me better than that.”

“There would be many potential problems,” Sephiroth said. “He could upset the dynamic. He isn’t a SOLDIER. He doesn’t live in the Tower. It would be difficult to keep him included.”

“I’m not saying we have to jump into anything. Adding a fifth on a whim seems like a bad plan. I’m just saying that, maybe after his heat is over, we should all meet him.”

“With the purpose of scoping him out as a potential partner,” Sephiroth clarified. 

“Well, yeah,” Angeal agreed. “If it doesn’t work out, it doesn’t work out. I’m just saying, if Gen’s this interested, it’s worth looking into.”

“Yeah, but are you interested in  _ him _ , or in fucking him?” Zack asked Genesis, his eyebrows raised. 

Genesis scowled but said, “I may… be more invested in him as a person than I intended to be.”

“So you’ve got a crush,” Zack clarified. 

Genesis sighed waspishly and said, “If you must phrase it that way.”

“Tell us about him. If you can sell us on it, I’m in. Geal has a point—judging by where we are now, if you’re interested, we all will be.”

Genesis drummed his fingers on the table in thought. When he spoke, it was slow, considering. 

“He’s… odd. Proud, but shy. He has things he knows he’s excellent at, but doesn’t seem to know what to do with compliments. For all that he knows his skill set, he doesn’t seem to think much of himself. He had the brightest sense of humor; he keeps up with me perfectly. He’s terribly kind, and sweet, but has a wickedly sharp tongue when he wants to use it. He’s stubborn, but only when he’s dead set on something; he can be so reasonable. He’s a little contradiction, in the prettiest package. He… raises a protective instinct in me that I thought I had killed a long time ago. He gives me the sense that he doesn’t much understand kindness, and that makes me want to dote on him. I don’t know. It’s all quite strange.”

There was a pause, before Angeal said, “I can work with that.”

Zack cooed and said, “He sounds so cute! I’m in.”

Sephiroth hummed and added, “If someone so… soft can keep up with you, then I’m intrigued.”

And so, Genesis got his permission to flirt as much as he wanted, as long as he agreed to come clean about his relationship and try to arrange a meeting. 

He may have run a little further with his permission than he intended to, judging by how long it took Cloud to go through his texts. 

Cloud finally paused as he read the last one:

_ Genesis _ : It seems your heat broke. Sleep well. Thank you for sharing this with me. 

For someone who just spent days going on about how much he desired Cloud, saying it in every way but literally, it was a very polite ending to everything. It reminded Cloud that Genesis didn’t seem to be chasing his ass, the way his hookups did. It made him feel remarkably better about the whole situation, smiling softly down at his PHS. 

_ Cloud _ : morning

Cloud snuggled back down into his nest, doing his best to avoid sticky patches. He didn’t expect his PHS to buzz so soon. 

_ Genesis:  _ It’s four in the afternoon, but I appreciate the sentiment. Good morning. How do you feel?

_ Cloud _ : sleepy. sore. fucking cold. 

_ Genesis _ : I find tea to help in the aftermath. It should soothe your throat as well. 

Cloud frowned down at the device. 

_ Cloud _ : how do you even know that?

_ Cloud:  _ am I that loud around the gag?

_ Genesis _ : Well, yes, but it’s a common problem. My throat usually aches after. 

_ Cloud _ : glad to know I’m in good company at least

_ Genesis: _ Certainly. Are you going to go make that tea?

_ Cloud: _ I’m too comfy. don’t wanna leave my nest

_ Genesis _ : Why don’t you call Tifa? Alphas are usually falling over themselves to take care of omegas after a heat. 

_ Cloud _ : exactly

_ Cloud: _ I don’t like it, I can take care of myself 

_ Genesis:  _ Dearest, no one is doubting that. But there’s nothing wrong with allowing someone to help you. You’re physically worn down at the moment. 

_ Cloud _ : still, Tifa and I aren’t like that

_ Genesis _ : Like what?

_ Cloud: _ in a relationship

_ Genesis:  _ You don’t have to be dating an alpha to allow them to do what both your instincts are calling for. She’d be happy to care for you, if you asked. And, deny it how you’d like, at your core, you’d like to be taken care of right now. 

Cloud frowned and scoffed. Just because it was true didn’t mean he had to like it or act on it. Okay, so,  _ yes _ , in his bones, he knew he would love to stay curled up in his nest, safe and sound, while someone made him tea and held him to keep him warm and rubbed the kinks out of his sore muscles. It was something he fantasized about after every heat, sighing dreamily and telling himself, “One day.” 

But he would only tolerate that kind of coddling from someone who loved him, and not in the platonic way Tifa did. He just didn’t allow people into his vulnerable moments like that. Not even when his brain was still mostly running on instincts that screamed for it. 

Before Cloud could think of an answer, Genesis sent another text. 

_ Genesis _ : I’m not an alpha, but I’d be happy to come care for you, if you’d allow it. 

Cloud blushed as he stared down at his PHS. 

It wasn’t unheard of in packs. Omegas made a nest a home, as the saying went, and having more that one there certainly helped with the feeling. In a pack, anyone who wasn’t needed elsewhere helped in the aftermath of a heat. Alphas coddled the omega exiting heat, caring for their physical needs. Omegas were a reassuring presence, proving that any potential young would be cared for by being there. They largely stayed in the nest, soothing the loneliness that could set in after a heat. 

There had been no packs in Nibelheim. It was something Cloud had only heard about. In his experience, alphas performed both jobs, doting on their omega and staying by their side as much as possible so they wouldn’t feel alone. Any time they left the nest to get something, the omega was thoroughly scented so a part of them lingered. 

Cloud had never actually  _ seen  _ this, of course. His mother had been single. He’d just heard stories in Nibelheim, and read a couple of scenes about it in the trashy romance novels he read from time to time (they were cheap, okay, sue him).

So, yes, it made a certain amount of sense to Cloud, for an omega to care for another omega after a heat. But what  _ really _ had him blushing was his own earlier thought. That he wouldn’t allow someone who didn’t love him to see him in such a state of weakness. 

But, well, maybe it didn’t have to be love. Maybe just a certain amount of genuine care. 

_ Cloud _ : sure, if you want, I guess

_ Cloud _ : as long as you’re not busy or anything

_ Cloud:  _ it’s not like necessary or urgent or anything 

_ Cloud: _ I always handle this by myself so

_ Genesis _ : Cloud, you’re rambling

_ Cloud: _ dammit

_ Cloud _ : alright, here’s my address

_ Cloud:  _ I’m apartment 7

_ Genesis:  _ I’ll be there shortly. Rest in the meantime. 

Cloud bit his lip, staring down at his PHS, unsure of his decision. But it was too late now—if he wanted to take it back, he’d need a better excuse than he had. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, to have some help. 

Who was he kidding? He was going to be fussing almost immediately—unless his traitorous instincts got to him. He thought he was thinking pretty clearly right now, but with someone else around, who knew what would happen? He frowned and pulled the blanket over his head and went back to sleep. 

It seemed like only a moment later, there was a knock on the door. He yawned and rubbed his eye, but it took until there was a second knock to remember  _ who _ was at his door. 

Cursing, Cloud scrambled out of his nest. He swaddled himself in a blanket—Genesis had been watching him naked in heat for days, he could handle him not wearing clothes if he was still covered. He shuffled down the hall to the third knock. 

“I’m coming!” Cloud called before yawning again. 

In response, Genesis began tapping an upbeat pattern on the door. Cloud chuckled under his breath and, when he reached the door, knocked a counter-melody. 

He could hear Genesis laugh on the other side before he said, “Cloud, open up.”

Cloud flipped the locks and opened the door. Immediately, Genesis cooed at the sight of him wrapped tight in a blanket, his hair clearly still a mess, all-sleepy eyed in an apartment that still smelled like the tail end of a heat. Cloud huffed and flipped him off, turning to go back into the apartment. 

Genesis shut the door behind him, took the two steps his longer stride needed to catch up, and swept Cloud up into his arms. 

“Hey!” Cloud protested, frowning up at Genesis who was now holding him bridal-style. “Put me down!”

“I’ll put you back down in your nest,” Genesis said easily, walking down the hall. The apartment layout was simple, and he didn’t need instructions to know where the bedroom likely lay. 

“I can walk!”

“Your legs were trembling.”

“So!”

Genesis rolled his eyes, but smiled. 

“Are you going to protest me helping you all day?”

“... Maybe.”

“Why did you accept my offer, then?”

Cloud shrugged. He crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I just don’t usually accept help, that’s all.”

“But you’re willing to accept mine?”

Cloud huffed and looked away, but did not answer. 

Genesis let it go, hip-checking the bedroom door the rest of the way open. He gently eased Cloud back into the nest, arranging the blankets around him more comfortably. There was something distinctly omega about the way Genesis tucked a pillow beneath his head, and it wasn’t something Cloud was particularly used to. He was the only omega in AVALANCHE, after all, and had no friends outside it. 

“Do you still have chills?” Genesis asked, brushing Cloud’s hair out of his face. 

“Not as bad.”

“Still. Where do you keep your tea, then?”

Cloud blushed. He hadn’t thought Genesis was serious about the tea. 

“I, uh, I think there’s some? Maybe in the cabinet left of the stove, on top? In, like, the far back?”

Genesis stared at him. 

“You don’t have any tea, do you.”

“I don’t have any tea.”

Genesis sighed and said, “Do you have cocoa, then?”

“I, uh, have coffee?”

“Coffee is a terrible idea, post-heat. The caffeine and heat hormones don’t mix well, take it from me.”

“What happened there?”

“I was trying to insist I could take a mission, downed two cups, and nearly vibrated out of my skin with the jitters.”

Cloud laughed, and then yawned. 

Genesis hummed in thought, trying to find ways to help, without his most obvious option. 

“We need to warm you up,” he said. “I don’t suppose you’re ready for clothes yet?”

Cloud shook his head and said, “The blankets still feel scratchy.” The skin sensitivity that came with a heat was a bitch. 

Genesis, who had showed up out of uniform, in only a burgundy tee-shirt and black jeans, ran a bare hand over the blanket. 

“They aren’t exactly the softest. And they still smell like heat—where are your spares?”

Cloud looked at him oddly and said, “These are all my blankets.”

Genesis tilted his head and said, “You don’t rebuild your nest after your heat?”

“With what?” Cloud laughed. 

Genesis frowned and said, “You said you made quite a bit from streaming your heats. Are you not prioritizing your care, Cloud?”

Cloud’s brow furrowed. 

“I mean, I make enough to get by with the majority of my incoming coming in once every two months. That  _ is _ a lot, just not enough to buy shit I don’t need.”

Genesis sighed and said, “I’ll bring you some, this is no one way for an omega to live.”

Cloud bristled visibly, sitting a little further upright. 

“Don’t, I don’t want your charity.”

“It’s hardly charity.”

“It’s you thinking I need something and giving it to me. That’s charity.”

“Consider it a gift.”

“No. I don’t want it.”

Genesis opened his mouth to continue arguing, then sighed. 

“Now isn’t the time to argue. How can I help?”

Cloud thought about it. There  _ was _ one fantasy he’d had about the post-heat period for years, and it  _ did _ seem like the only solution left for his chills. 

“If you take off your boots, you can come in the nest with me. I dunno how else you can help me warm up.”

Genesis blinked. It was a shocking display of trust—sharing a nest was a level of intimacy they had no precedent for. Cloud didn’t acknowledge that at all, just tugged the blankets around him in a different shape, refusing to make eye contact. 

Genesis smiled softly and began toeing out of his boots. At the motion, Cloud shifted over to allow him room, and Genesis slipped into place perfectly. Something about it felt so perfect, so  _ right _ as Genesis gathered Cloud into his arms. He adjusted the blanket wrapped around Cloud for maximum warmth, wrapping one arm around his waist, the other rubbing up and down his arm. Cloud shivered, and it wasn’t with chill. 

He was warming quickly, partially from Genesis’s body heat, and partially from the heat blossoming in his chest. It felt… better than anything had in a long time. 

Genesis, hesitantly, rubbed his cheek against Cloud’s hair, not quite scenting him, but close. Cloud let out a deep sigh, and without even realizing it, began to purr loudly. Genesis had to fight his own shiver—he, too, could feel how right this seemed. He took a risk and properly scented Cloud, rubbing the scent gland in his neck over Cloud’s hair. 

Cloud purred louder and nuzzled closer, his brain shutting off entirely. His instincts were properly soothed for the first time in  _ years _ , and they were what he was running on at the moment, even moreso, with Genesis near. Genesis bundled him closer and began scenting him again, and again, and had to swallow his own purr. 

Genesis found himself imagining doing this every day, Cloud covered in his scent, being the one to make him purr for hours. 

Then he imagined his alphas there, how perfect Sephiroth would look with Cloud, how Zack would be able to make him laugh for days, how Angeal would adore doting on Cloud—and his heart stopped. He froze in the middle of scenting. 

Fuck. He had to tell Cloud. 

“Cloud, darling?”

“Mm?” Cloud didn’t even open his eyes. 

“I have to tell you something.”

“You can tell me,” Cloud mumbled, nuzzling closer, nosing at Genesis’s scent gland. Genesis swallowed hard. 

“I… don’t know how much you will like hearing this, but please let me explain, before you jump to any conclusions.”

Cloud’s purring abruptly stopped. He opened his eyes to peer up at Genesis. He sat upright, but didn’t go far. 

“Alright. What is it?”

“I have a pack.”

Cloud blinked. 

His stomach sank. 

“You don’t mean that, like, SOLDIER feels like a pack, or something, do you?”

“No. I mean like a proper pack. The romantic kind.”

Cloud sucked in a sharp breath and blew it out slow. He drew a little further away from Genesis, trying to stomp on his heartbreak and the whirling assumptions he was making. He promised he’d let him explain. 

“Then you’ve been flirting and let me invite you in my nest  _ because _ …?”

“Because they’re open to you being a part of the pack. Introductions must be made, of course, and we have to see how you all interact, but it’s an option.”

Cloud paused. Considered. His heart went in many different directions, and his brain wasn’t fully online yet. 

So instead of answering intelligently, he blurted, “Why?”

“... How do you mean?”

“Why are they interested? They don’t know me at all.”

“They… saw me watching your stream. When I admitted I knew you, they soon realized that I had what they like to call a ‘crush’ on you. They said that if I had feelings for you, they likely would as well, and asked to meet you. When I described what you’re like, they seemed interested.”

Cloud cursed himself and his post-heat sappiness for the way his heart fluttered at the mention of feelings. He had been prepared to be angry, that some strangers were likely trying to use him to spice up their sex life, or appease their packmate. But Genesis admitted to  _ feelings _ , and apparently the others had genuine interest. It wasn’t what he had been dreaming of, but he could work with it. 

“... Oh. That’s not so bad.”

He cursed himself again. Damn his brain for not being fully aware yet. 

Genesis smiled slowly, fondly.

“Still a little hazy, dear?”

Cloud huffed, but scooted closer to Genesis. 

“Maybe,” he admitted. “I’ll meet them. Are they SOLDIERs?”

“Certainly.”

“Mm,” he said, relaxing against Genesis, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He swung his legs over Genesis’s lap and nuzzled back into the space below his jaw, saying, “Second Class?”

Genesis chuckled and carded a hand through Cloud’s hair, saying, “Hardly. The pack is the whole First Class.”

Cloud went still beneath his hand. 

“The whole… First Class?”

Genesis grinned and looked down at him, saying, “Why, Cloud, are you a fan?”

Cloud immediately hid his face in Genesis’s neck to hide the way his cheeks went red. Unfortunately, that also meant Genesis could feel how hot his face went.

“Fuck off.”

Genesis pulled him properly into his lap, now that it was clear he wasn’t angry. Cloud made a loose fist in Genesis’s shirt. 

“Were you my fan, before we met?”

“I thought there was no way we would get along. Your public image makes you look like an ass.”

“That isn’t a no.”

Cloud huffed, and Genesis shivered as his breath ghosted across his neck. 

“Okay, maybe a little. You’re a First and an omega, that’s all.”

Genesis cooed and scented Cloud, saying, “Oh, is that all?”

“Shut up.”

Genesis chuckled and rubbed his cheek against Cloud’s hair, allowing himself to purr for the first time in  _ years _ in front of someone he wasn’t dating. Cloud went still in his arms, feeling the vibration and listening to the sound. He nuzzled closer, rubbing his nose across Genesis’s scent gland. He pressed as close as he could get. 

Because his brain was still fuzzy, and he was a little too honest because of it, Cloud blurted what floated around in his mind during their pause. 

“Did they like,  _ watch  _ watch my stream?”

“Parts of it. Whenever they walked by me, they stopped to watch for a bit. They sat down to watch longer, if they could.”

Cloud gave a soft chuckle, sounding sleepy and content. 

“That explains it, then.”

“Explains what?”

“Mmmwell that makes more sense, doesn’t it? They liked the pretty little omega they saw in his heat, that’s why they’re interested.”

“... Cloud, I told you, they’re interested because they trust me, and because you sounded interesting.”

“No, yeah, ‘course they trust you. I just don’t really believe the interesting part.”

Genesis abruptly stopped purring. He began to pull away to look at Cloud, but he just held his shirt tighter and cuddled closer. 

“Cloud, look at me.”

“Nooooo, ‘m cozy.”

“You’ll be cozy again in a minute. Humor me.”

Cloud sounded heavily put upon as he sighed, but he pulled away and raised both his eyebrows. 

Genesis cupped his face between his palms. He brushed a thumb over his cheeks in slow, tender paces. 

“They aren’t just trying to sleep with you, dearest. If this happens, you’d be a part of the pack.”

Cloud snorted but smiled wistfully. 

“It could be both. Y’know, the omega plaything you all keep around for fun.”

Genesis frowned. 

“We would never toy with you that way.”

“You might,” Cloud said easily. He took Genesis’s hands from his face and cupped them gently, his smile fond. He should have been further from the post-heat haze than this, but the overwhelming feeling of safety Genesis brought with him told his instincts it was okay to linger, that he didn’t have to be fully aware. “I wouldn’t mind if you did. I could do that, for you all.”

Genesis’s eyes narrowed, but he didn’t pull his hands away. 

“Is this hero worship talking?”

Cloud smiled wider and shook his head. 

“No. I just know I could do that well. If you just want me to warm your bed, I won’t fuck that up.”

“You wouldn’t fuck up romance.”

Cloud chuckled and kissed each of Genesis’s palms. 

“I would. Now, can we cuddle again?”

“No, Cloud, I need you to understand what we’re asking you for.”

Cloud rolled his eyes good-naturedly. 

“Sure, sure, you want me for a proper packmate. Bond bites and everything, I’m sure.”

“Cloud, I’m not joking.”

“ _ Sure _ you’re not.”

“ _ Cloud _ .”

Cloud lowered their hands out of the way and nuzzled in close, nosing at Genesis’s scent gland and purring loudly. 

“Even if you are serious—you’ll take me to bed, and you’ll change your mind. And I want you to know now, that that’s fine. I don’t expect anything more. That’s more than I thought you’d ever want.”

Genesis pulled their hands apart to clutch Cloud to him protectively. Whatever had happened to make him think this way, to make him talk like  _ this _ when his barriers were down, and he was instinctual and honest—someone would pay for it. 

“Shhh, Cloud,” he muttered. “Rest. Give it some time; you’ll feel yourself again, and maybe you’ll think differently.”

Cloud’s purring grew louder and then rumbled into a laugh. 

“Maybe. Or maybe I’ll just be better at telling you what you want to hear.”

_ Goddess,  _ Genesis thought,  _ please don’t let it be the latter.  _


	5. Chapter 5

The way Cloud woke did little for his mood.

It was dark outside, and there was a receipt tucked into his loosely curled hand. He rubbed one eye and flipped the receipt around to investigate it, only to find a note on the back.

_“Cloud_ ,

_I cannot apologize enough. I’m being called away on a mission— I’m told it’s urgent, and requires my spellcasting capabilities specifically. If either of these facts turns out to be untrue, there will be hell to pay. I’m infinitely sorry to have to leave you. I hope you wake rested and more like yourself. I ought to be home tomorrow. Please be in touch._

_–Genesis”_

It brought the earlier events crashing down on Cloud. He groaned loudly and pulled the blankets over his head. He shouted his frustration in to the pillows.

What had he been thinking! Letting Genesis come over post-heat, when he _knew_ he wouldn’t be thinking straight? To _take care of him_ of all godsdamn things? Letting him _into his nest_? He might as well have ripped off the blanket hiding his nudity and flung himself at Genesis yelling, “Take me, I’m yours!” He could feel his cheeks burning as he grabbed a pillow and held it down over his head to hide himself.

Genesis may have flirted at him for a week while he wasn’t able to see it, but that wasn’t the same thing. And besides, Genesis was in a _pack_. He was _well_ taken care of, he didn’t need Cloud.

Sure, he remembered Genesis’s offer. That his packmates seemed to think he had a “crush” on Cloud, and that they were allegedly all interested. Yeah fucking right. Zack Fair, Angeal Hewley, and Sephiroth, all interested in him, for more than his ass? That’d be the godsdamn day. No, he knew what they really wanted. They wanted to fuck him, same as every other person Cloud tried to make a connection with.

It wouldn’t be the first time it happened. Cloud would think things were going fine, and then he’d be cajoled into bringing a man home or going home with him with phrases like: “If you really liked me, you’d do it” and “I just want to show you how much I care.” They’d fuck, then Cloud would try to give the man his number, who would either make twenty different excuses and rush out the door without taking it, or _would_ take it, but never call. In the rare instance he did call, it was always a bootycall. If Cloud tried to use the number to meet up for anything else, he was called “clingy” and his number was summarily blocked.

Tifa, and her girlfriend Aeris, had heard all about his sordid romantic life. He had to run crying to _someone_ when his heart kept getting broken. They kept saying he deserved better, that the right person would come along eventually, that it was just a matter of time. Tifa in particular like to hint that _Genesis_ might be that right person, now that it became clear that he intended to hang around. Cloud had called bullshit, but here Genesis was with his “crush.”

Cloud shook his head and burrowed his face deeper into the pillows.

He knew better than to believe it. He had given up on the dating scene a long time ago. He stopped trying to give his number to people. He didn’t have to be cajoled into going home with anyone anymore. Whenever he felt the need, he went out to a bar or a club he was barely of legal age to get into and picked up whoever drew his eye or approached him first. Sometimes he didn’t even make it home with them, ending up in a bathroom or half-hidden corner.

_That_ was simple. _That_ he knew. No one called him clingy, anymore, because he breezed away as easy as he arrived the second they were finished, now. No, he had learned his lesson. He wasn’t someone meant for romance, that was clear to him now. Sex, though, that was easy. As long as he didn’t get attached, he could handle things. He could be _wanted_ , as long as he didn’t ask for too much. That was alright. He knew where the boundaries were, now. He had learned to stop asking for things people didn’t want to give him.

So when Genesis said he had a “crush,” he knew better than to read feelings into it. When he said his packmates were “interested,” he knew what was really meant. He wasn’t going to drive them away by being clingy. He knew better.

It would be trickier to navigate, surely. He wasn’t used to sleeping with friends. There were _some_ feelings there, even if they weren’t the kind Cloud necessarily wanted. Staying completely detached wouldn’t work. But he knew he was toeing the clingy line already, after today. For gods’ sake, he’d had Genesis in his nest and had been purring for him. Never mind that Genesis had scented him, or purred back. Genesis could take such liberties, if he wanted. Cloud wasn’t the one in danger of being run off. _Genesis_ , he was certain, would leave the second it came to light that Cloud was too invested, as he always was.

He didn’t need Genesis to return his feelings. He didn’t know if he _loved_ him, yet, but he cared deeply. He just wanted to be allowed to do that. He was happy to give Genesis anything he asked for, if he could just stay close and care for him in exchange.

He didn’t know what to make about the idea of the other Firsts. He was certain they were just appeasing Genesis. Maybe they wanted to fuck him too, but he was certain it couldn’t extend beyond that. It just didn’t make any sense. They didn’t know him, to start with, and they were just so much _better_ than him. _Gaia_ , Sephiroth was called “the Planet’s alpha” at times, someone like that would never care about someone like him.

But. They were willing to meet him, possibly even bring him to bed, to appease Genesis. He could meet them in the middle. If this was what Genesis wanted, all of them together, Cloud as a sort of honorary pack member, he could do that.

He just couldn’t believe he’d told _Genesis_ as much of this thought process as he had.

He knew what people tended to say, when he said things like that. There was always the reassurances, that he was worth more, that he was good for more than just sex and camming. He heard it from Tifa and Aeris all the time. He knew the platitudes for what they were, but sometimes he just needed to vent, and he was willing to accept the pity, if it meant getting his feelings off his chest.

He should have _known_ Genesis would do the same. Of _course_ he was going to insist that Cloud was wrong, that they really were all interested, that this was about romance and not fucking. Promises of romance were how people got you into bed with them—Cloud knew that by now. Genesis couldn’t really say anything else without risking the whole endeavor falling through. In spite of the front he presented, he was also much too kind to let Cloud think that all _anyone_ would ever want him for was sex, even if that was all _Genesis_ actually wanted.

Cloud sighed, lifting his head just enough to smack it back into the pillow in front of him.

He would do better, whenever he talked to Genesis next. He wouldn’t make the man offer him platitudes, or false promises of romance. He’d be a good little omega and follow where he was led. If Genesis wanted to give him the promises of romance anyway, he’d let him. There had been men before, who liked to woo him—but only ever for a few hours, before never wanting to see him again. Cloud wouldn’t get confused, this time. He’d remember his place.

Cloud sighed and curled up into a ball. He told himself it was night now, and the post-heat tiredness would let him sleep through the night. He went back to sleep, still holding the note Genesis had left.

He didn’t text him.

He didn’t text him the next day, when he knew he was back from his mission, either. He was adamant, now that there was talk about going to bed together, that he would not be clingy. He wasn’t going to bother Genesis, especially when he must have crossed so many boundaries yesterday with his behavior in the nest. It was best to let Genesis come to him.

Genesis, however, had much the same thought.

He had been distracted for the entirety of his mission. Given, it hadn’t been particularly difficult, just time-consuming. He didn’t sleep that night, but he was a First; he didn’t _have_ to sleep every day. He wasn’t sure he would be able to sleep anyway.

He couldn’t stop replaying his conversation with Cloud.

Something had gone very wrong, toward the end. Cloud had seemed so _pleased_ with the idea that feelings might be involved, but the second he had time to think about it, he had backpedaled. Refused to believe they might actually be there. He was so _dead certain_ that they couldn’t be interested in anything more than dragging him to bed. Genesis was desperate to talk to him about it, once he was fully awake and thinking properly, but Cloud’s words kept haunting him.

_“Maybe. Or maybe I’ll just be better at telling you what you want to hear.”_

He wanted to ask Cloud why it was so impossible to believe they might care, that _he_ might care, but he couldn’t help but doubt that Cloud would be honest. And he felt guilty for that, because he had never known Cloud to be a liar. But Cloud had planted that seed of doubt himself, he had all but admitted he would lie once he had the thought processes available to do so.

Genesis wanted to get to the heart of the matter, but he didn’t think Cloud would allow him to do so. He was certain Cloud was going to hold him at arm’s length—just smile prettily and promise that nothing was wrong. He could already see him looking beatific and insisting that of course he believed Genesis, that anything he said to the contrary was just post-heat confusion.

But Genesis had been there. He’d seen the look of calm contentment on Cloud’s face. He hadn’t been confused. He’d been dead certain that he wasn’t really wanted, and the idea had seemed so natural to him.

Every time this thought crossed Genesis’s mind in the field, he cast his next spell at higher level than was necessary, needing to watch something _hurt_.

He’d spent the entire mission trying to figure out how to proceed, but by the time he got back home, he had no idea what to do.

He had gotten to his apartment, showered, and put on a fresh uniform for the day. He made himself coffee and sipped at it idly as he sat at his kitchen table, his PHS sitting on the surface. He stared down at the device. No new calls or texts from Cloud. He dismissed the group chat with his packmates as the messages came up, waiting for Cloud to say something.

He was sure that it would send the wrong message, to contact him first. He wanted to give Cloud room to come to awareness the rest of the way on his own, having done his part as best he could, but it was now the day after his heat had ended—he was surely back to his senses by now. Similarly, he wanted to give Cloud time to come to terms with what he had proposed. He hoped that, with some time to consider, he might see that Genesis had been being genuine about his feelings. He wouldn’t admit it to Cloud, but it had stung some, to admit his feelings and be all but called a liar.

He drummed his fingers on the tabletop with his left hand, his phone between his tapping fingers and the coffee mug he held with his right hand, still resting against the tabletop. Every now and then he took a sip.

When the door to his apartment opened, he didn’t look up. His packmates all had keycards to enter; it was nothing new. He was more concerned with waiting for Cloud to say something. Surely it would be soon.

“So you are ignoring us.”

“I’m in no mood to deal with such frivolities right now.”

“What’s put you in such a foul mood?”

“Nothing that your presence will improve.”

Sephiroth did not seem bothered by the comment. He just came and sat across from Genesis at the table, folding his hands on the wood calmly. He was used to being Genesis’s punching bag, when he was in this sort of mood. Their old rivalry gave Genesis an excuse to lash out at him, and he was far better suited to withstand the barbs Genesis would fling than either Zack or Angeal. Those two might know he didn’t mean what he said, but would still be hurt. Sephiroth had spent his younger years constantly critiqued by his caregivers; he had a thicker skin in general. He was able to brush aside the remarks as less important than addressing the mood behind them.

“Something happened.”

“ _Obviously_ something happened. It just isn’t anything I can discuss with you.”

“Could you discuss it with Angeal or Zack?”

“Of course not. This is none of their business, not yet.”

“So it is about your omega friend.”

Genesis sighed waspishly. He tapped one finger a few times against the wood, then pressed his hand flat to the surface.

“I told him about you all, and that you were interested in meeting. He agreed.”

“Then why are you upset?”

“He didn’t take it properly. I won’t tell you what he said; that’s between us. I don’t think he would have said it at all, if he hadn’t been just out of a heat.”

Sephiroth hummed in acknowledgement.

“Have you spoken to him since?”

“No. I’m waiting for him to message me first.” Genesis gestured to his PHS and its darkened screen.

“Why?”

“I want to give him time to consider what I said. To come to terms with it. I don’t want to rush him.”

“He’s had all night, and most of the day, now. Would that not be sufficient?”

Genesis sighed impatiently and said, “You’re hardly known for your emotional capabilities. These things can take time.”

The remark would have stung, if Genesis wasn’t clearly trying to bite hard enough at Sephiroth to get him to back off.

“He’s had time. Perhaps he’s waiting on you.”

“You don’t know him.”

“I don’t. I could be wrong. But if I’m right, then he might be waiting just as anxiously as you are. If that’s the case, you will both spend hours fretting at blank PHS screens for no purpose, because neither of you wants to risk upsetting the other. You know him better than I: do you imagine he is the type to defer to you, or willing to take the first step, even if it’s a risk?”

Genesis scowled at his PHS. He knew Cloud was no coward. He knew Cloud could be plenty forward, when it suited him. But his words from the day before were ringing in his ears, about being willing to settle for being a bedwarmer, a plaything, if that was what they wanted. In this, Cloud seemed to be prioritizing what everyone _else_ wanted.

Which meant he wasn’t going to say a word, until he was certain it was wanted.

Genesis cursed.

He stood halfway out of his chair to lean over and cup Sephiroth’s cheek, kissing his mouth gently before settling back in his chair and scooping up his PHS.

“Thank you for getting my head out of my ass. I’m sorry if I was harsh.”

“You’re always harsh, when you need your head pulled out of your ass. I love you regardless.”

Genesis paused in the process of unlocking his PHS to look up at Sephiroth, who had an eyebrow raised and an exasperated smile on his lips. The smile Genesis gave in return was fond.

“I love you too.”

“Go talk to him. Good luck settling whatever is happening with him.”

“Thank you. I may need it.”

Sephiroth nodded, touched Genesis’s hand lightly, and then left the apartment without another word.

As Genesis was pulling up his conversation with Cloud, a text from Sephiroth entered the group chat with their pack.

_Sephiroth_ : It’s settled, now. He just needed an outside perspective on a problem.

Genesis had half a mind to go and scold the rest of them for talking about him like he wasn’t also in that chat, but he _had_ been ignoring them all day. It was justified, even if he didn’t want to admit it.

He ignored the chat a little longer in order to message Cloud.

_Genesis:_ Good morning _._

Cloud’s eyes shot open.

He was _still_ lying in bed, too busy sulking to care about getting his day started, even if it was nearing noon now. His PHS had been lying across his forehead, where he left it after staring at it for hours, waiting for Genesis to say _anything_.

He relaxed for the first time all morning, when he saw the message.

Maybe he hadn’t ruined everything with his big mouth after all.

_Cloud:_ morning!

_Genesis:_ How are you feeling? More awake, I hope.

_Cloud:_ much better, thanks for all your help yesterday

_Cloud:_ it was really nice to have company

_Cloud:_ how was your mission?

_Genesis:_ Dull. Incredibly dull, and highly irritating, for having pulled me away from you.

Cloud’s heart stuttered. When Genesis said things like that, it almost made him believe there _were_ feelings involved.

(That was exactly why Genesis said them.)

_Cloud:_ it’s okay, I know you’ve got a job to do

_Genesis:_ That doesn’t mean that, at times, I didn’t wish that I did not.

_Cloud:_ really, it’s fine, you didn’t miss much

_Cloud:_ I just went back to sleep once I saw your note

_Genesis:_ Did you give any further thought to what I said?

Cloud swallowed hard. His hand tightened around his PHS briefly. He began typing, then erasing, then typing again.

_Cloud:_ yeah! I’m excited to meet everyone, whenever you’re all free

Genesis scowled down at his PHS. It was harder to judge through text, without Cloud there in front of him, if he was just putting on a brave face. If he was, as he had warned he would, saying what Genesis wanted to hear.

But he didn’t want to press him. Perhaps it would just take time. Perhaps it would be better to show Cloud that they were genuinely interested, than try to tell him, since he didn’t seem inclined to listen.

That made Genesis itch to have this meeting happen. The sooner he got this idea out of Cloud’s head, that he would be their bedwarmer and nothing more, the better.

_Genesis:_ Luckily for us, Sephiroth is the one who makes our schedules, and I don’t believe anyone is more than a month behind on their reports at the moment.

_Cloud:_ what do reports have to do with anything?

_Genesis:_ It means that he’ll be inclined to arrange things in our favor, instead of refusing to blackmail us into doing our work.

For the first time since Genesis left, Cloud found himself snorting a laugh and smiling.

_Cloud:_ wow, that sounds like experience

_Cloud:_ happen often?

_Genesis:_ You wouldn’t believe. Zack is a menace, when it comes to getting his paperwork done on time.

_Cloud:_ and what about you?

_Cloud:_ somehow I don’t see you rushing to file papers

_Genesis:_ I may have other priorities, but I have never gotten a full year behind on my reports, the way Zack has.

_Cloud:_ okay yeah that is a lot

_Genesis:_ That being said, I will speak to Sephiroth today about our schedules. Are there any upcoming days you would not be available?

_Cloud:_ what like you wanna do this asap?

_Genesis:_ If possible.

_Cloud:_ oh

_Cloud:_ okay, yeah, sure

_Cloud:_ I don’t have anything until next week

_Genesis:_ Excellent. I will let you know when I have a day and time.

_Cloud:_ sounds good

_Genesis:_ What are your plans for the rest of the day?

Cloud began talking about post-heat clean up and how much he didn’t want to do laundry, and Genesis began flipping back and forth between conversations. The pack’s group chat was still going, which he interrupted with absolutely no guilt to ask Sephiroth to arrange their schedules. As he bounced between the two conversations, Genesis finally started to work at his coffee, which was starting to go cold by this point.

Maybe he could still salvage this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw molestation/sexual assault
> 
> please skip the end of the chapter if this will be upsetting or triggering to you! if you want to skip that scene, please stop reading at the point where Cloud gets off the train.

Before the ending of that day, Genesis had gotten back to him with a time. Thursday, three days later, at 6pm. Cloud was invited to Genesis’s apartment, where he would meet the other Firsts.

Needless to say, he was in a panic.

Three days was a long time to wait for something that had him as anxious as this potential meeting did. He couldn’t stop playing over potential ways this could go, and all the ways he could put his foot in his mouth. He wasn’t sure what their expectations were, or how to meet them. He was spending all his time dwelling on how certain he was he was going to fuck this up, so he did the thing he did best, when he panicked.

He threw himself into work.

The first and second day he spent at the theater, burning off his excess energy with physical labor. He was sawing wood for backdrops and hammering furniture together, painting props and stapling fabric over padding. He made significantly more headway on what he was working on for their next production than he usually would have by this point. Usually, he wouldn’t have even _started_ this early. There was a fair chance he was going to hate his designs in a week, from how slap-dash their planning had been, but he just needed something to keep his hands busy.

Genesis understood, when he said he wasn’t going to be answering much, because he was busy working at the theater. He was busy working off nervous energy himself, having dragged Sephiroth away from his desk to spar endlessly in the VR Room.

The third day, Cloud spent on camming work. It wasn’t his heat, so he wasn’t streaming, but he still put up photo and video sets in the time between his heats. He worked on the construction of those, working his way through three complete sets, despite the fact that he never usually did more than one set at a time.

Cloud had various styles of costumes for his sets. Some were literal costumes, in that they put him in some sort of role. One of the sets he did that day was; he had pilfered a nun’s outfit from a play they had done months ago. With the dress hemmed short and slit up the sides and some thigh-highs added, it fit what he needed it for just right.

The other costumes Cloud wore were less “costumes” in the traditional sense. They were what his mother would call omega clothes—skirts and dresses. In Nibelheim, the only proper way for an omega to leave the house was with a high collared garment that covered the scent glands and a modest skirt or dress. Pants were something for alphas and betas only. Imagine his surprise when he got to Midgar and found that, not only could omegas wear whatever they liked, but the omega-style clothes were downright _scandalous_ by Nibel sensibilities. Low, wide necklines, short hemlines, cut outs in the middle of garments.

It was what he had been most comfortable in, when he first arrived, having lived in dresses and skirts his whole life. He had gotten more daring as he’d gone, with more revealing necklines and higher hems. It was still a traditionally “omega” look, in a broad sense, while still being modern and provocative. It was something alphas went wild for. It had taken Cloud quite a while to work his way up to pants, which he wore more often than not, now. Especially at the theater, when he was running around and bending over and carrying things. He didn’t have time to be worried about what his skirt might show if he bent over.

But what his skirt might show when he moved was _exactly_ the point while he was camming.

In his short skirts and skimpy dresses, he was any alpha’s wet dream. He played on every omega stereotype there was, between all his sets. He did everything from virginal and sweet to the omega that alpha’s mothers warned them about. He did pastels and lace and unsullied white; he did leather and bondage gear and everything deep and rich and dark.

The day before their meeting, he did one of each. A white, short sleeved button down, unbuttoned down to his sternum and tucked into a short, full skirt in pastel pink that he wore with soft gray thigh-highs and pink heels that matched his skirt. A tight, tight strapless sheath dress with wide blocks of black and royal blue and cut outs over his ribs that ended just below his ass, paired with complex, strappy heels. Things that would scandalize the living hell out of his mother. Things that would get alphas rushing into his bedroom.

The artistry of it all was satisfyingly distracting for Cloud. Carefully putting together outfits for the desired effect, swapping in and out different items and testing out poses in the mirror before taking any shots. Applying his makeup to suit each different look perfectly, to accentuate or diminish features as necessary.

In the end, he was happy with the result.

He was even happier with the reminder of what, exactly, the Firsts would be looking for.

Thursday morning, he woke bright and early for no good reason—it just gave him more time to fret. He told himself it was time to prepare. He showered thoroughly, brushed his teeth at least three different times during the day, flossed twice, and then spent an unholy amount of time in front of his closet.

He had no idea what to wear.

If he was going out looking for someone to bring home, he always wore omega clothes—the shorter the skirt, the better. Frankly, if he was just going out with friends for fun, regardless of the location, he often wore omega clothes. For all that he often wore pants now, he had still been raised in skirts. They were familiar, and he liked how he looked in them.

The problem was that Genesis had only ever seen him in pants—unless you were counting when he was wrapped in a blanket, which Cloud wasn’t. They had usually met after one of Cloud’s shows, where he was always in pants for the sake of mobility. He didn’t know Cloud wore skirts. Considering what he had let slip, the day Genesis had been in his nest, he was concerned that wearing one now would be overly flirtatious.

He suspected Genesis was going to be watching like a hawk for any reference to the fact that Cloud knew they only wanted him for sex, so he could make his promises of romance. Considering skirts _were_ what Cloud wore when he was looking to get fucked, he was pretty sure Genesis would know what idea he was trying to put into their heads.

Even if he wasn’t trying to send the message that he was okay with what they actually wanted, and not just their romance cover story, there was still a fair chance he would have worn some sort of skirt, just because he liked them. But without Genesis knowing his out-of-theater wardrobe, there was only one way it would be taken.

With a sigh, he resolved to wear pants, despite how a skirt would have sent the message he wanted to. He didn’t want to put Genesis on the defensive the second he walked in the door.

He did, however, pick the jeans that hugged his ass the tightest as a compromise.

He deliberately chose a V-neck tee-shirt to go with it, in a cornflower blue that matched his eyes. He knew that it was a relatively common choice in Midgar, where there were no propriety standards about omegas covering their scent glands. But he was trying to be as provocative as he could get in pants, and anything that his mother would have yanked out of his hands for even considering was what he wanted.

He _thought_ about matching it with a pair of heels, just for one clear omega touch, but that was another thing Genesis had no idea he wore. He thought it was more subtle than a skirt, but he ended up deciding not to risk it.

He went for a pair of boots, remembering that he always saw Genesis in a pair, but went for the softer looking set. He had a pair of large, heavy, clunky boots he wore with looser jeans and turtlenecks when he was trying to stave off advances, but that wasn’t exactly what he was going for in this moment.

In the end, he was ready three hours before he had to leave. He ended up staring at the ceiling for one and playing games on his PHS for the next two.

He left his apartment and began the walk to the train station, already sighing about the exorbitant cost of the ticket. It was a good thing he had spent yesterday putting together sets—he’d need to make back the price of the ticket. A train plateside cost a small fortune, and one that Cloud certainly did not budget into his monthly costs. He couldn’t help but worry about what he was going to do if this became a recurrent thing, but decided not to worry about it right now.

Genesis had told him 6pm. He arrived at Shinra Tower at 5:45pm, and didn’t think he was _too_ early, to the point where it would be almost rude.

Following his instructions, Cloud called Genesis as soon as he was at the building.

“Are you here, darling?” Genesis said in lieu of a greeting.

Cloud smiled at the excitement in his voice and answered, “Yeah. Right outside the doors.”

“Go on inside. There are chairs inside by the secretary; just grab any and relax. I’ll be down shortly.”

“Okay,” Cloud said, making his way inside. He looked around and spotted a handful of red chairs. “I’ll be here. See you in a few.”

“I’ll see you soon.”

Cloud went to sit in one of the chairs and pulled up one of his PHS games again.

He had only been tapping on the screen for a few minutes before he heard a bright voice call, “Sir? Excuse me, sir?”

It took Cloud a moment to realize that she was talking to him.

He looked up sheepishly and put his PHS in his lap.

“Yeah?”

“Can I help you with something?” the secretary asked.

“Oh. No, I’m okay, I’m just waiting on someone. He’ll be down in a minute.”

“Have you been here before? I can get your Visitor’s Badge ready in advance, if you have.”

“Uhm, no. This is my first time.”

“Come over to the desk, then. Your friend should have warned you, this can take a minute.”

Cloud frowned but got up; Genesis hadn’t mentioned anything about badges or the process to get one. He went over and began answering basic questions for the secretary as he waited.

“Name?”

“Cloud Strife.”

“Age?”

“Nineteen.”

“Classification?”

“Do you really need to know that?”

“It’s standard process, sir.”

He sighed and said, “Omega.” As if she couldn’t tell.

“Occupation?” 

“What?”

“Standard process, sir.”

“Uh, I, uh, work at a theater?”

“Director? Actor?”

“Bit of everything?” he sighed and ran a hand through his hair; he wished Genesis had warned him about this. “Just put stagehand.”

She glanced up at him, her look thinly veiled but disparaging. She typed in the response.

Before she got any further, Cloud heard Genesis call, “Linda, get your claws out of him.”

Linda looked over at Genesis, half-surprised and half-irritated.

“ _You’re_ the friend he’s waiting for, Mr. Rhapsodos?”

Genesis sneered at her as he came to stand by Cloud, taking him by the shoulder.

“I am, and he’s skipping the ‘standard process.’”

“Shinra requires basic information—“

“Do us all a favor and spare me, Linda. I don’t care. Turn your screen—I want to watch you erase his information.”

Cloud looked between them in confusion. He couldn’t imagine what the big deal was, if Shinra knew some things about him. It’d be worth it, if it made getting into the building easier next time. Assuming there was a next time. Was that why Genesis didn’t want his information in the system? So he couldn’t come back?

Linda pursed her lips but turned her screen so they could all see and carefully erased all the fields she had filled in.

“Good,” Genesis said. “If you fill them in from memory, and I find him in the system at all, especially if he’s red-flagged for not having the form completed, I will raise hell for you. Are we clear?”

“Crystal, Mr. Rhapsodos.”

“His badge?”

Linda dug in a drawer for a moment before handing one across the desk, which Genesis took and pinned to Cloud’s chest.

Genesis dropped his hand to the small of Cloud’s back and began steering him away, saying, “Come along, Cloud.” He waited until they got a reasonable distance away before saying, “I apologize; she’s a wasp of a person if I’ve ever met one. That form is for suspicious visitors. She likes to make everyone who doesn’t look rich or important enough fill one out and always implies that everyone has to. I assume she told you it was ‘standard process?’”

Cloud sighed. At least it wasn’t because Genesis didn’t want him coming back.

“She did.”

“I didn’t think she was on today, or I would have warned you. Apologies.”

Cloud was too busy being relieved about his assumption being wrong to care. He smiled up at Genesis.

“Don’t worry about it.”

Genesis guided Cloud further into the building. Cloud couldn’t help but notice the people staring at him as they walked. He couldn’t tell if it was just that he was a visitor for Genesis or because of the hand that was lingering on his lower back. He wasn’t in a skirt, but he still had a pretty typically omega body type, all delicate and dainty; would they think anything of the gesture? Would they think _more_ of the gesture, because they were two omegas, and that could still be a scandal? Would it be dismissed entirely because gestures of affection, particularly between omegas, didn’t always carry the same meaning?

“You know, I can practically hear your mind working,” Genesis said casually, as he brought them to the elevators. He pressed a button for one casually. “It doesn’t matter what they think.”

“If it doesn’t matter what they think, why are you doing one of the most typical alpha moves to stake a claim on someone?”

“Because I enjoy the gesture and am aware that, no matter what our body language and positioning was, people would speculate. You are a visible outsider who is young and beautiful, not dressed in a way to flash gil, and are here to see a First Class. Your classification doesn’t matter; it will only flavor the gossip.”

Cloud frowned, peeking up at Genesis, who glanced down at him from where he had been watching the numbers above the elevators tick by.

“If you knew there would be gossip, why did you want to do this here?”

“Would you have been comfortable with all of us in your apartment? Because this isn’t a discussion that can happen in public.”

Cloud huffed and looked at the numbers above the elevators himself. He tucked his hands in the pockets of his jeans, but shifted a little closer into Genesis’s side.

“I guess you have a point. I still can’t believe I let you come over. The place was a mess.”

“I was there to take care of you, I would never have expected you to clean for me.”

“Still.”

Genesis huffed a laugh and looked at the light above the elevator as one flashed on, signaling its arrival.

“Stubborn.”

With a light pressure at the small of his back pressing him forward, Cloud led the way into the elevator once it had emptied out. Some office workers tried to follow them in, but Genesis gave them a sharp look, and they backed up immediately. Cloud rolled his eyes as Genesis pressed the button for the correct floor, finally drawing his hand away from Cloud’s back.

“Was that necessary?”

“It will be better if fewer people know for certain what floor I’m bringing you to.”

“Aren’t there, like, security cameras? And couldn’t they just watch the number above the door?”

“Those were all office workers. They have places to be, and managers who will skin them alive if they find out they dallied for something so trivial.”

Cloud hummed and looked back to the number on the wall and said, “I’m glad I don’t work here. Seems strict.”

“There are benefits, but I have no interest in selling you on Shinra’s employ.”

Cloud’s first thought was to mention that a benefit would be that he could be around Genesis more often, but immediately tossed away the remark. He hadn’t even made it in the apartment door, and his thoughts were already getting clingy.

“Good thing,” Cloud said instead. “I remember the recruiters being full of horseshit.”

Genesis looked down at Cloud curiously.

“Did you consider working for Shinra, once?”

Cloud nodded and rocked back on his heels.

“I wanted to be a SOLDIER when I was younger—it’s why I came to Midgar. Then I got here, and the recruiter built the whole thing up, and I was so excited, right up until I read the paperwork. No offense, but the whole thing seems like a scam. I’m pretty sure the only reason they have recruits is that no one else seems to be reading the fine print.”

Genesis laughed and said, “You have a fair point. I know I did not. I expect that once you actually have the perks, most are blinded to the downsides.”

Cloud looked up at him, surprised by the admission.

“Were you? Blinded?”

Genesis hummed, smiling wryly back at him as the numbers ticked higher on the screen.

“For a time.”

He didn’t elaborate, and Cloud didn’t want to push. He hummed instead and looked back at the numbers.

“Is everyone else already there?”

“Zack is. Angeal and Sephiroth should be getting out of a meeting at any moment. They’ll arrive shortly—you won’t be kept waiting.”

Cloud blew out a slow breath, ignoring that it shook slightly. He nodded. He wasn’t sure if it was better or worse that he wouldn’t be walking in to face all of them at once.

He still hadn’t managed to figure out how he felt about it by the time Genesis led him to a door and tapped a keycard against the panel beside it. He opened the door and held it open for Cloud, gesturing him in. Cloud stepped in hesitantly, looking around the room. At first glance, he could tell that it was warmly decorated, with thought and care put into every paint color and fabric choice. It felt like a _home_ , in a way that only happened when an omega was in charge of the decorating.

He didn’t get very far in his inspection before his eyes fell on a tall, dark-haired figure, standing in front of a couch, where he had clearly just been sitting. Cloud could tell his eyes were too wide and that he was staring, but that was Zack Fair staring right back at him with a friendly smile. He jumped when the door shut behind Genesis, who touched his hip and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“Don’t let the hero worship get to you, dearest.”

Genesis knew Zack would be able to hear, even if Cloud hadn’t quite been aware, and he watched Zack’s eyes flicker to him. Genesis gave him a warning look, a firm reminder to at least pretend like the remark had been private, and Zack’s head dipped a fraction of an inch before he looked back to Cloud.

“Hey there,” Zack said, as Genesis began steering Cloud into the living room. “You’re Cloud, right?”

“Yeah,” Cloud said, trying to wrangle his nerves. He thought they had been bad in the past few days, but that had nothing on this moment. “And you’re Zack?”

“Guilty as charged,” Zack grinned, holding his hand out as soon as Cloud was close enough. Cloud hesitated only a moment before reaching out and shaking it firmly. He could see Zack’s eyes widen just a hair before he grinned broadly; omegas typically gave soft handshakes as a sign of deference.

Claudia might have been strict about propriety and modesty, but she had also taught Cloud that his deference had to be earned. She warned him to never be disrespectful unless he was certain it was safe to, but that there were ways of refusing to submit while remaining polite. Like strong, firm handshakes.

Cloud didn’t quite grin back at Zack, but he did smile at him with a knowing glint in his eyes.

They dropped each other’s hands and sat on the couches, Zack sitting back where he had been on the three-seater, Genesis guiding Cloud into a spot next to him on the loveseat.

“So, Cloud,” Zack started. “Genesis has been stingy in talking about you; he can be a possessive brat sometimes.”

“I resent that,” Genesis said, tone calm and even, making it clear he didn’t actually.

“Sure you do,” Zack said, tone dismissive. “We haven’t seen him get like this over anyone in a long time—in fact, I’ve only seen it once, and it was with me around when I joined the pack.”

Cloud, quietly, didn’t really believe Genesis was possessive of him. It didn’t make sense that he would be. Maybe a little fascinated, in the way children get over new toys, but not anything like what Zack was implying. So he skipped over that bit neatly.

“How have you only seen it once? What about the others?”

“I was the last one to join the pack, and he calms down after a while. If this works out how we’re expecting, and you end up joining the pack, then he’ll settle once he realizes he won’t lose you. If you don’t, then—you’ll probably have to deal with having an overprotective guard dog if you keep hanging out with him.”

“Now that I _actually_ resent,” Genesis grumbled.

Cloud looked between them a little nervously and shifted. He _wanted_ to be in the pack, in whatever capacity they’d have him; he just didn’t know how well it would work out. He thought that if Genesis acted that possessive over him, he’d scream; he didn’t need to be taken care of. But the thought also soothed something deep and instinctual in him that wanted to be claimed. He hoped, quietly, that the thought didn’t show in his scent.

(It did. It was a good thing Cloud was looking at Genesis, because when Zack caught the scent of his longing and pleasure, his eyes dilated and his expression grew incredibly focused. But then Cloud was glancing down at his lap and Genesis was shooting a warning look at Zack over Cloud’s head, which led to Zack shaking his head to clear it and looking steady by the time Cloud looked up to him.)

“I don’t—I don’t know how this will go? I don’t want to make any promises one way or another until we all know each other better.”

Genesis looked down at him, trying to decide if this was more of what Cloud had been hinting at after his heat. If this was him refusing to believe that they were genuinely interested, and therefore unwilling to commit to the idea of a relationship. But he couldn’t be sure, and wouldn’t call him on it in front of Zack.

“‘Course not, this isn’t a decision for any of us to be making rashly. But he _is_ possessive of you, and been unwilling to share much info because he wants to guard you close like a treasure, so I’d love to hear more about you.”

Cloud had to fight the urge to snort his disbelief at the idea Genesis thought of him as a treasure, but pushed through the moment.

“I mean, there’s nothing much exciting to tell. I live below the plate and work at a theater. Genesis mentioned you all know I’m a camboy—that’s the big secret.”

“I guess it’s not something you tell everyone?” Zack said, and when Cloud scrutinized him, his expression was open, with no judgement.

“Of course not. I mean, everyone I’m actually close to knows, but it’s not something I advertise. Definitely not something my _mom_ knows or anything.”

Zack raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

“Makes sense. I can see how it would cause a lot of trouble. But what do you do in your spare time?”

“Uh, I guess I—“

The door buzzed and then swung open, a deeper voice calling, “Anyone home?”

Cloud jumped nervously to his feet, with Genesis and Zack following along at a much more sedate pace. Cloud quickly adjusted his clothes, trying to look as presentable as possible.

“Hey, how was the meeting?” Zack called, looking over at Angeal and Sephiroth coming through the door.

When Cloud glanced nervously at Genesis, he was given a fond smile and an encouraging nod before Genesis tilted his head toward the door. Cloud took a deep breath and looked over to where the two SOLDIERs were stepping out of their boots.

“Dull,” Sephiroth said, seeming to focus too hard on his boots (he wanted to give Cloud time to adjust to him being there; he knew how his presence tended to stir anxiety, and he could certainly smell Cloud’s).

“He’s lying—it was a nightmare,” Angeal sighed, already standing upright again and walking over to them. “The sound of Heidegger yelling is going to haunt my dreams for at least a week.” He finally got close enough to pause in front of Cloud, holding his hand out. “Hi there, Angeal Hewley.”

Cloud swallowed his nerves and put on the best smile he could, shaking his hand as firmly as he had Zack’s. “Cloud Strife.”

Angeal smiled, wide and approving, before he said, “Nice to meet you, Cloud.” He then slipped around to go sit at Zack’s side, who sat with him. Cloud glanced to Genesis, unsure if they should sit or remain standing, but by that time, Sephiroth was coming around the corner.

Sephiroth paused in front of him as well, but somehow found a way to stand further off than Angeal had, giving him some breathing room despite how the coffee table didn’t allow for much of it.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Cloud,” Sephiroth said, holding his hand out as well.

Cloud gave it an equally firm shake, and nearly melted at the clear approval that dawned on Sephiroth’s face.

“You as well, Sephiroth.”

Sephiroth stepped around to go sit next to Angeal, and Cloud and Genesis sank to their seats as well. He was quietly glad that Sephiroth was as far from him as he could be. He could use a little breathing room from his once-idol (even if not all the hero worship was _actually_ gone).

“Cloud here was just telling us about his hobbies,” Zack offered, to sounds of acknowledgement from Sephiroth and Angeal.

Then all eyes were on Cloud again.

Cloud took a deep breath, reminding himself that he couldn’t a part of this pack if he couldn’t have a conversation with him.

They all smelled his anxiety spike, but strangely enough, it seemed to settle just as quickly. And that was odd. It usually took people much longer to manage that around them.

“I don’t really have many. If I’m not doing something for the theater, I’m doing cam work. I mean, I watch TV and movies to unwind when I’ve got the time, but I don’t usually. Have the time, that is.”

“Sounds a little like you, Seph—you don’t know how to take a break, either,” Angeal commented, shooting a little smile at Sephiroth, who just shrugged.

“There is nothing wrong with working, when there is work to be done,” Sephiroth said easily, but was looking at Cloud approvingly again.

“What do you do at the theater?” Zack asked.

“I mostly do lighting and set design, but I help with costuming when they need it. I’m a stagehand a lot on show nights.”

Angeal looked at him skeptically and said, “Isn’t that most everything there in a theater, short of acting and directing?”

Cloud shrugged and said, “It all needs to get done, doesn’t it? I’m kind of a jack-of-all-trades, so I help wherever I’m needed.”

“Though you serve as the person in charge of both lighting and set design, despite how those are usually tasks for two separate people,” Genesis said, looking at him sidelong.

Cloud frowned and said, “We don’t have the money to hire on that many people. I can do both, so what’s the harm?”

“It leads to you pulling absurd hours and having no hobbies, to start with,” Genesis said.

“Oh, don’t start,” Cloud said, rolling his eyes, before he remembered what company he was in. When he glanced nervously at the other couch, all three of them were watching him fondly.

“Y’know, Gen, you said he keeps up with you, but I wasn’t convinced until now,” Zack said, his grin slowly growing.

Cloud coughed and felt his face start to heat up a little and said, “I mean, I think the world of Genesis—I just can’t say it too often, or it’ll go right to his head.”

Genesis cooed at him and said, “Darling, I didn’t know you cared.”

Cloud couldn’t help but laugh and shake his head, saying, “This is why I don’t say anything.”

When he looked back over to the opposite couch again, he saw Zack had his chin in his palm, propped up on the arm of the couch, and a grin on his face. Angeal looked endeared, and Sephiroth was open and considering—unlike he’d ever looked in any publication.

“Yeah, I think this will work just fine,” Zack said, his grin growing.

Cloud grew self-conscious at the show of what he almost wanted to call praise. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“Isn’t it a little early to make that call?”

Zack shrugged unapologetically and said, “Yeah. I’ve just got a good feeling, is all.”

“Let’s not put pressure on him, puppy,” Angeal said.

Cloud almost choked on his own spit.

“ _Puppy_?”

Zack threw his hands up and sat back, but his eyes showed his amusement.

“Way to go, Geal. He thought I was totally cool until you said that; way to ruin my image.”

Angeal had an expression of mock-solemnity on his face as he clapped a hand to Zack’s shoulder and said, “It was only a matter of time, pup.”

Cloud huffed a laugh, but smothered it as soon as he could. He tried to fight the smile on his face, but was less successful.

“You’re still really cool, Zack—you all are—but that’s… really cute.”

Zack groaned and slumped on the couch, slinging an arm over his eyes as he said, “Not the c-word!”

Cloud laughed outright this time, but tried to cover it in a cough. It fooled no one.

“Sorry, sorry.”

Zack uncovered his eyes to grin at Cloud and said, “Guess I can forgive it, coming from someone as cute as you are.”

Angeal swatted at him, saying, “Zack, don’t rush.”

But Cloud was looking at him with wide eyes and a slow blush creeping onto his face.

“He’d tell me if I was rushing,” Zack said, before looking to Cloud. “Wouldn’t you?”

_Absolutely not_ , Cloud thought to himself. This conversation was going shockingly well, but he knew exactly what they actually wanted him for, thank you. It wasn’t really rushing, to display their actual intent with flirting, when Cloud already knew what it was.

Instead of explaining this, Cloud gave a steady smile and said, “Of course I would.”

Genesis, behind him, looked doubtful. But looking at the three people he didn’t know put Genesis out of his eyesight.

It did not, however, put Genesis out of Sephiroth’s eyesight, who took careful note of the expression.

The night went incredibly smoothly. Far smoother than Cloud expected. By the end of it, Cloud’s nerves had almost entirely dissipated. Every now and then, someone would get too close to praising him, and he’d be anxious all over again, but the moment always passed. When they were simply friendly, or just flirting, Cloud could keep his head on straight.

He talked to them about AVALANCHE and about how he and Genesis met and grew closer. They talked to him about SOLDIER and how their pack slowly formed. When Cloud glanced at the clock and saw it was midnight, he was honestly shocked. He had thought it couldn’t be later than 9:00pm. He immediately grew nervous—it would be around 1-1:30AM by the time he managed to make it home, and that wasn’t a safe time to be walking around the slums.

But he couldn’t ask to spend the night, and he couldn’t ask for an escort home. He knew Genesis, at the very least, would be happy to walk him home, but he didn’t want to put him through the trouble. Say what they might, either outright or through implication, he was not a part of their pack, and knew he never would be. He never even allowed Tifa to walk him home late, and she was an alpha who expected to do such things for friends.

He knew Genesis was a SOLDIER First, and that the usual concern about omegas walking home at night didn’t apply to him. But it was less about his classification, and more about how Cloud couldn’t stomach the idea of anyone going to such trouble for him. Especially when Genesis lived above plate. It was so far out of Genesis’s way.

Besides, Cloud had walked home alone plenty of times. He was sure he would be fine. Maybe he hadn’t brought his bracer, because he thought it would send the wrong message to show up armed, but he’d be fine. He walked home late from the theater all the time, and nothing had ever happened. He’d be fine this time, too.

But, it would do him no favors to go home even later.

So, when he caught sight of the time, he said, “Hey, sorry, guys, I’d love to stay longer, but I really ought to get home. It’s getting late.”

They all glanced at the time at once. Genesis and Angeal sighed, Sephiroth frowned, and Zack cursed.

“Sorry, we should have been watching the clock too,” Zack said. “Want one of us to walk you home?”

Cloud blinked his surprise; he hadn’t been expecting one of the alphas to offer.

“Uh, that’s okay, I’ll be fine. I walk home late all the time.”

Zack shrugged and said, “If you’re sure. It was great to meet you—we should do something like this again, yeah? Would you want to exchange PHS numbers?”

Cloud’s expression only grew more surprised.

“I, uhm, yes! If you all want to?” he said, glancing nervously around at the rest, who all smiled back at him.

“Of course,” Angeal said, as Sephiroth nodded behind him.

Genesis stood, tugging Cloud up by the wrist, saying, “I’ll create a group chat later and we can sort it out that way. We ought to get you home before it’s too late.”

“Sure, just—“ Cloud started, moving toward the others, to shake hands or give hugs or whatever they decided was the best way to say goodbye, but Genesis began pulling him toward the door.

“We’ll do polite farewells next time, when you aren’t about to have to get home after midnight.”

Cloud chuckled nervously, hoping Genesis wouldn’t be fully aware of how dangerous this situation would be, but waved at them.

“Bye! Talk to you soon!”

Goodbyes were called seconds before Genesis dragged him outside the door.

He brought him over to the elevator, and the only reason Cloud didn’t send him back inside was because he wasn’t sure how to get out of the building, and didn’t want to waste time when it was already this late.

They stood in front of the elevator, Genesis’s foot tapping so impatiently that Cloud said, “Really, Gen, I’ll be fine.”

He hoped it wasn’t a lie.

“I saw the neighborhood you live in, Cloud Strife. I’ve lived in the slums before, I know exactly how they can be late at night for omegas.”

Cloud swallowed hard.

“I… you never mentioned living below plate before.”

“It wasn’t relevant, before. At least when I lived there, I was receiving combat training, and could defend myself.”

“I can defend myself. I know how to cast just fine.”

“You very well may, but I do not see a bracer on you.”

Cloud swallowed hard again. The elevator door opened, and his wrist was promptly snatched and he was dragged inside.

Genesis turned to him, his arms folded, as he said, “What were you thinking, leaving the house unarmed?”

“It seemed… weird, to bring a weapon to meet your packmates.”

Genesis clicked his tongue and said, “We’re SOLDIERs, Cloud, we’re always armed; no one would have thought twice if you were as well.”

Cloud winced and looked away.

Genesis sighed and said, “You have two options. Either I walk you home, or you take my bracer.”

Cloud’s head shot back to Genesis’s, his mouth agape.

“Genesis, what? No!”

“This is non-negotiable, Cloud. If I let you leave here, alone and unarmed, and something happens, I will never forgive myself. If not for your own sake, do it for mine. What will it be?”

Cloud frowned. He didn’t want to accept, but he could see Genesis’s point. He would want the same, in Genesis’s shoes. He didn’t _really_ think Genesis would feel too guilty for too long if he did come to harm—Genesis couldn’t possibly be _that_ invested—but any amount of guilt would be too much.

Cloud sighed and said, “The bracer.”

The elevator dinged, and Genesis dragged him out of it before he could insist that he could hurry on his own. Genesis got him outside the door before undoing his bracer and clipping it onto Cloud’s wrist.

“Genesis, I—I can’t take _this_! This bracer must cost—and the _materia_ —it’s fully loaded and are they all—are these _mastered_?”

“Of course they are. You can give it back to me later, if you like, but you are taking it home with you, do you understand?”

Cloud pressed his lips together, clearly unhappy about the situation. But he just _knew_ Genesis was going to be hardheaded about this.

Finally, he sighed, “Fine.”

“Good,” Genesis said, before turning Cloud by the shoulders and pushing him forward. “Now, hurry. Text me the second you’re home so I know you got there safe.”

“Alright, alright,” Cloud said, before raising a hand over his shoulder and jogging off.

The walk to the train station was totally fine—but Cloud had expected it to be fine, that portion was above plate. Even the train ride down wasn’t terrible. Cloud sat off in one corner by himself assessing each materia in the bracer, to be sure what he was working with. He was hoping he’d need none of them, but it would be pointless to have the bracer, if he wouldn’t be able to use it.

The concerning part of the trip started when he stepped off the train. He had jogged his way to the train station above plate, but that wasn’t an option below plate. Running made you look like prey, and drew every predator in the area. It was only worth that risk when you were close to home. If he started running now, he would be caught when he ran out of stamina, which he assuredly would before he arrived home.

Instead, he tucked his hands into his pockets, ducked his head to look unassuming, and walked off, brisk but not quick enough to draw the eye. He regretted his choice in clothes, now. He had picked this outfit specifically because it was as provocative as he could get in pants and a tee-shirt. That was really biting him in the ass, now, when the last thing he wanted was to provoke anyone.

He hurried along, and was getting closer and closer to home. Honestly, he thought he might make it. He was only about fifteen minutes from home when he heard footsteps come out of the alley he just passed.

Cloud swallowed hard. He was going to just try to ignore it, but then the footsteps picked up pace, so he had to as well. Their pace increased again, and again, and then Cloud was bolting home, praying he would be able to keep up the sprint until he got home.

But there was a reason omegas were likened to prey. Many of them were fast, but alphas were also likened to predators for a reason as well. Like any good ambush hunter, the one behind him caught him before Cloud could build up to full speed, snatching him and flinging him into the upcoming alley.

Cloud didn’t bother yelling. Yelling got you nowhere, in the slums. People here knew to mind their own business if they didn’t want to become the next victim. He was shoved to the ground so hard his head cracked against the cement, dizzying him. He knew there was something he should be doing, some next step that was required here, that was urgent, that he needed to hurry up and get to before everything got worse, but his head was spinning and _throbbing_ and—

And then there was a _tink! tink-tink-tink… tink_ as the bracer was unclipped from his wrist and allowed to fall to the ground.

Cloud wanted to curse, but his head was still too fuzzy from the blow to allow it.

His hands were pinned above his head as rough hands patted him down. They began plucking through his pockets—all he had was his PHS, his wallet, and his keys. The keys were shoved back into his pocket—small mercies, but he guessed they would require much more effort to make useful than the others. By the time his head was clear enough for him to struggle against the hold, his PHS and wallet were safely tucked on the beta’s person, along with Genesis’s bracer.

As he struggled and fought, the beta paused to look down at him. He was bulky in a way that didn’t come naturally to most betas; he probably had to work for that mass. Cloud knew he didn’t have a chance of breaking free, but he had to try.

Then the beta was slinging one leg over Cloud’s hips, straddling him. He ground their hips together, and Cloud could feel the beta growing hard against him. He was starting to hyperventilate. He felt nauseous.

The beta leaned down over him to breathe him in, his nose at his scent gland. He let out a contented sigh and then swiped his tongue, long and slow, over the gland.

Cloud couldn’t help it. He shivered, hard. The beta chuckled, and Cloud’s stomach sunk.

“Just a tip,” the beta breathed in his ear. “Pretty little omegas like you should just lie down and take what you’re given, once you’re caught. Seeing you fight so hard… it’d make anyone want to put you in your place.”

Then his tongue was pressed flat to Cloud’s gland again, tasting him. Cloud squinted his eyes shut and went still, whimpering in fear. The beta sucked on the gland, laving his tongue over it, almost trying to pull it into his mouth as he ground his erection down against Cloud.

And then he pulled away, patted Cloud’s face condescendingly, and climbed off him.

“Lucky for you, if I come home smelling too much like strange omega, I’m in for it with my packmates. Either don’t let yourself be caught, or be a good little omega, next time.”

He heard footsteps exiting the alley. They picked up to what was clearly a run as the beta fled the scene.

Cloud pulled himself up onto his elbows, trembling all over. He was still hyperventilating. He stared, unseeing, ahead of him for a long moment, his mind floating dangerously far away from his body. But the sound of footsteps snapped him out of it. He scrambled to his feet and ran down the alley to the opposite side of the oncoming footsteps. He sprinted his way home.

The adrenaline gave him what he needed to run the whole way home. It took him at least fifteen tries to get his key actually in the lock with the way his hands were shaking, but when he did, he threw the door open and slammed it shut behind him. He locked the door and threw the deadbolt before leaning heavily against the door.

He covered his eyes with the heels of his hands, pressing hard enough that he saw stars. He drew a breath that shivered the whole way in. He slid down the door until he landed on his ass, then drew his legs to his chest. He hid his face in his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs.

It had never been that _bad_ before. Cloud was no stranger to unwanted advances. He got catcalled on the street. He got aggressively hit on, with no location seeming to be off limits. He’d had people grab his ass or rub their dicks on him on the train.

But in those situations, there was a way out. He was able to hurry past the catcallers, or find some excuse to leave when he got hit on. He could raise a fuss about being touched on the train, and they backed off when everyone else on the train turned to look. It wasn’t _perfect_ and he didn’t like that he had to navigate these situations, but there were actions for him to take.

He’d never been so helpless before. He’d never fought his hardest and not been able to move, completely unable to change his situation. He had been _terrified_. Honestly, he still was. He was going to have nightmares about this.

He spent a long moment, just sitting on the floor, trying to breathe steadily. Then he stood, on wobbly legs, and went to his bedroom. Part of him wanted to shower, to turn the water up to scalding and try and make himself finally feel clean again. But his apartment was shitty and old, and the water never got that hot to begin with. He settled for quickly changing into clean clothes and burying the ones with the hint of strange beta in the bottom of his laundry. He went to the bathroom and used his strongest smelling soap to at least wash his scent gland. It would have to be good enough.

The adrenaline had worn off and he was completely exhausted. In a worn down, baggy shirt and soft, old sweatpants, Cloud at least felt comfortable. He crawled into bed and tugged the blankets as tightly around himself as he could, drawing them up and over his head.

He stared, unseeing, at the inside of his sheets. Now that the danger was passed, his mind drifted further and further away from him. When it was completely detached, and his breath had steadied out into something even, he finally, finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand that Cloud's thought process about agency in when dealing with unwanted advances can come across like victim blaming. this is not a reflection of how I feel on the matter. it was Cloud trying to parse his own experiences. previous experiences did not make him feel helpless, but this one did, and is affecting him more heavily because of it. please only take that portion of the fic as a reflection of Cloud trying to work through his own experiences.


	7. Chapter 7

“Genesis, the pacing isn’t going to help anything.”

“I can’t be expected to sit still in a situation like this!”

Angeal sighed and looked to Sephiroth, who frowned, his arms still crossed over his chest. Zack, when he glanced to him, looked anxious and unsure. As always, it fell to Angeal to do the comforting. 

“There are a thousand reasons why he might not have answered, Gen. Maybe he fell asleep. Maybe his PHS died. Maybe he stopped by a friend’s or something. It’s too early to be this worried.”

“It’s been  _ hours _ , Angeal. I’ve texted him a dozen times and called him three. If he was asleep, he would have woken. If he was with a friend, he would have noticed.”

“And if his PHS is dead?”

“I… maybe. But what if it isn’t? What if he’s bleeding out in an alley somewhere?”

“I’m sure it hasn’t come to that.”

“What do you know?” Genesis snapped, whipping his head around. “You’re an alpha, and built like a tank. Getting home for me when it was late was a  _ nightmare _ , and I had close calls— _ with _ combat training. And Cloud is so small, and delicate, he’s like a—an omega that stepped right out of someone’s wet dream. He’s an obvious target. Goddess, I never should have let him leave with just a bracer.”

“He said he knows how to use it, though.”

“But he’s still a civilian! What if he panicked and missed his chance to cast? What if he was disarmed?” Genesis hurried over to the door and began tugging on his boots. “No, there’s no sense in staying here, I’ll have no peace until I see him healthy and whole.”

Angeal sighed and made to stand, saying, “ _ Gen—“ _ but Sephiroth grabbed his wrist. He looked over at the general, eyebrows raised. 

“He would know best, what Cloud could be dealing with. If he thinks there is such peril, let him check.”

“ _ Thank  _ you,” Genesis said, tying off his boots and ducking out of the door, snapping it shut behind him before further protest could be made. 

The path to Cloud’s was a blur. He had an excellent head for terrain after so many years as a commander; he didn’t need to check the address. Instead, he ran every inch that the train didn’t force him to stand around for. His speed as a SOLDIER meant that no one could have caught him if they wanted to. Cloud’s worries about running out of stamina were not applicable to Genesis, who could run full tilt for hours if need be. 

Genesis could not say who he passed, how crowded the train was, or if anyone tried to stop him. All he remembered was skidding to a stop in front of Cloud’s apartment and hammering on the door as hard as he could, over and over, without stopping. 

Inside the apartment, Cloud shot up in bed with a gasp. His first thought was not that a terrified Genesis came to check on him; it was that, somehow, that beta had followed him home. He scooted back in his bed, drawing the blankets up to his eyes, only barely peeking over the edge in fear. 

Until he heard, “Cloud! Please tell me you’re okay!”

Cloud sighed in relief, sagging all at once. He stood on legs that wobbled still (he told himself it was just from being torn from sleep so suddenly) and hurried to the door to open it for Genesis. 

He gave Genesis a hesitant smile and started to say, “Hey, I’m fine, it’s noth—“

But Genesis was looking him over frantically, cutting him off to say, “Are you hurt? Did something happen? Why didn’t you text me?”

Cloud went stiff, his smile tightening unpleasantly on his face. He swallowed hard, letting the smile drop, as Genesis finally looked up at his face. 

“I—let’s not talk in the hallway.”

Cloud stepped back, turning on the kitchen lights and trusting Genesis to shut the door behind himself. He kept his back turned, scrambling for words. 

He had to tell Genesis something, but what? ‘Sorry I lost your bracer that was worth more money than I’ve ever seen in my life?’ Maybe ‘I meant to text you, but apparently I can’t actually defend myself like I said I could, haha, oops?’

“What happened, Cloud?” Genesis said, his tone much softer, but clearly certain now that  _ something _ had happened. 

“I…”  _ was raped? No, it didn’t go that far. Molested? Sexually assaulted? Mostly just robbed, that was all he really wanted anyway, he wouldn’t have done the rest if I hadn’t tempted him by fighting back,  _ “got mugged. Sorry, I—I don’t… have your bracer.”

“Fuck the bracer,” Genesis said, crude enough that Cloud turned to look at him in surprise. He found Genesis looking both heartfelt and concerned. “You don’t seem alright. What else did they take?”

Cloud swallowed hard and said, “My PHS. My wallet. I’ll have to get a new ID, new papers—I won’t be able to go plateside anytime soon.”

“I’ll see what I can do to expedite your papers, and the PHS can be replaced.”

“But the bracer—“

“Cloud, I don’t  _ care _ about the bracer. I care that you look haunted and won’t stop trembling.”

Cloud looked down at his hands, cursing internally as they did, in fact, shake. He tightened them into fists and let them drop. 

“I—I’m fine.”

“Beg pardon, Cloud, but I don’t think you are.”

_ Please just drop it. Please let me pretend like nothing happened. I need to feel like everything is normal for just a little while.  _

Cloud drew in a breath that hitched. 

“I just—can we not? Right now?”

Genesis softened visibly. 

“Right. Of course. Whatever you need, Cloud.”

Cloud rubbed a hand up and down his arm, still not quite meeting Genesis’s eyes.

“You don’t have to stay. I’m okay. Can’t start replacing my papers until the morning anyway.”

“I… could stay, if you like. If I go with you to whatever office you need, they might hurry the process.”

Cloud sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, saying, “Genesis, I put you out enough, I lost your bracer, you came all the way down here when you didn’t have to—“

“You aren’t putting me out. I’m offering because I want to help. We could have avoided this if I had just insisted on taking you home, like I knew I should have.”

Cloud squinted his eyes shut. He didn’t want to deal with this right now, but he couldn’t let Genesis linger in guilt over what was clearly his fault. 

“ _ No _ , I would have been pissed if you had, and I really thought I’d be fine with a bracer. I would have just been angry with you.”

“I would rather you have been angry and safe than whatever happened.”

“I’m not your  _ responsibility _ , Genesis.” Cloud let out a bitter laugh and said, “Besides, I’m fine, aren’t I? Not a scratch on me.”

“Cloud, there is blood matted in the back of your hair.”

Cloud’s hand shot up to feel, and sure enough, blood was crusted into the locks. There was probably blood all over his pillows and sheets. He sighed. 

“Okay, one scratch.”

“It’s a lot of blood, you know.”

Cloud looked up, frustrated. 

“Does it matter? I’m fine. Just a little freaked out, but I’ll calm down.”

Genesis looked skeptical, but said, “Alright. Will you allow me to stay with you, at least? Someone ought to keep an eye out, in case you’re concussed.”

Cloud frowned, but sighed. 

“Fine. I’m gonna go shower, since I’m up. Get the blood off.”

“I’ll wait here.”

Cloud hurried into his bedroom, grabbed a change of clothes, then scurried to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He breathed deeply, before scrubbing his palms over his face. 

He went about undressing, trying very hard not to look at his darkened and bruised wrists. He jumped in the shower, turned it up as high as he could despite knowing it wouldn’t get very hot, and ducked under the spray. 

It would be fine. Genesis would… spend the night? Which was something neither of them had planned on, but Cloud had been willing to allow right after his heat, so he guessed he could agree now. Genesis would help him get his papers replaced, and Cloud just prayed the cost was low. He could spare maybe 50 gil right now. The new PHS was right out. It’d drive him up a wall to live without it, but there wasn’t much to be done about it. He couldn’t afford a new one. 

He considered maybe trying to get one of the heavy tippers to do a video call with him. Maybe they could be talked into buying him one if he did something for them, a special set or a video or something. 

But his stomach turned at just the thought of work. Of anyone looking at him the way that beta had when he struggled. Then he was thinking about legs framing his and hardness against his hips and a mouth on his neck and—

Cloud’s hand shot out for the shampoo so fast he knocked it off the shelf. He tried to catch it, fumbled with it, and then had to pick it up off the floor. He sighed and went about cleaning the blood out of his hair. 

Work was a bad idea, but he couldn’t do much else. Technically, he  _ had _ gil. He just finished his heat stream. But he needed to save it for rent and for food, not to mention his contribution to supply costs for the theater. He always had to budget so carefully, and while his bank account said he was loaded, practicality said he was broke. 

Work was non-negotiable. Maybe he could take a few days away, get his head on straight, and get back to it? He could put up the sets he worked on the last few days. It would buy him some time. He could be without a PHS for a few days. He just had to let AVALANCHE know they wouldn’t be able to reach him that way. 

He’d deal with the work situation in a few days. He had some breathing room. He could be kind with himself for a little. And the shower was helping. He felt a little better, knowing that, at the very least, he didn’t smell like that beta anymore. 

He cut the water and got out, toweling off before getting dressed. He went out to find Genesis sitting at his kitchen table, on his own PHS, but he tucked it away when Cloud came around the corner. 

“Feel better?” Genesis asked, climbing to his feet. 

Cloud looked a little sheepish and said, “Much. Sorry, I just… needed a minute.”

“Nothing to apologize for. Would you like to return to bed? I can stay out on the couch here.”

Cloud’s brow furrowed. 

“Is that… what you want?”

“What I want is irrelevant. I want you to be comfortable, and it seemed like some space might help with that.”

Cloud shifted uncomfortably. 

“I… I dunno, maybe it might help, if you’re there? I always feel safe with you, and I know no one could hurt me with you watching my back.”

Genesis’s eyes softened, a small smile curving over his face. 

“It would be my honor to guard you, Cloud.”

Cloud hesitated, unsure of what to do with that, before nodding and leading the way to his room. Genesis paused by the door to remove his shoes, jacket, and stomach guard. 

“Would it help if we made a nest?” Genesis asked, still busy dressing down. 

Cloud paused. He never bothered with a nest outside of his heat. But he remembered being tucked into one whenever he was upset as a kid, and always being quickly comforted. Until he started getting angry with his mom for treating him like a child for putting him in a nest to soothe him. But maybe it still worked on adults. Worth a shot. 

“Can’t hurt, right?” Cloud said before going to the bed, still piled with all his blankets from when he had dumped them there after washing them post-heat. He started fluffing them and curving them around into the proper shapes. 

Before long, Genesis came up silently beside him. He began working as well, and Cloud had to bite his tongue from saying something. He was used to being around only alphas and betas, who only ever screwed up his nest if they tried to help. 

But Genesis needed no instruction. He had the same instincts Cloud did, and built the nest a little differently than Cloud, but in a way that still felt right. It was strangely intimate, building the nest together. It felt like homemaking, in the best way. Cloud found himself thinking more about the moment than anything he was running from. 

Eventually, they created something that satisfied them both, and looked at each other. Cloud could tell his face was flushed, and his heart was hammering in his chest. This felt like  _ pack _ activity, and he knew Genesis had been promising that the whole time, but he never dared to believe it. 

He still didn’t. 

His expression fell and he looked away, fussing with a corner of the nest. Of course Genesis wouldn’t really want him for a packmate. What he wanted was limited. He wanted what that beta had wanted, only on better terms. Cloud was happy to give that to him, but on tonight of all nights, he shouldn’t need a reminder of what he was good for. 

He didn’t see Genesis’s brow furrow as he watched Cloud’s expression crumple. He just crawled into the nest. 

Genesis let out the quietest sigh he could before coming into the nest as well. He moved slowly, giving Cloud time to protest, as he scooted closer. 

Cloud hesitated himself, unsure of what he wanted. But this was okay. Being enveloped was different from being held down. Above all, he could smell Genesis, like amber and ginger and a distinctly omega sweetness. It was the scent of safety, these days. Of conversations after productions, praise Cloud never felt he deserved, lingering in a nest just like this one while his mind was comfortably clouded after his heat. 

Before he knew what he was doing, Cloud found himself cuddling closer, the nest working to unwind his tension. Genesis shifted to accommodate him, wrapping one arm around his shoulders, letting Cloud do what he would. He was there to comfort, and happy to help however he could. 

Cloud laid his head on Genesis’s chest. He wanted to nuzzle at his throat, breath in his scent from the point it was strongest, but he thought that might be stepping over boundaries. 

He lay here, one arm around Genesis’s waist, as he slowly unwound, until he was no longer tense. Eventually, as he started toeing the line between sleep and wakefulness, the line blurred even further by the nest working on his instincts, he nuzzled his chest. 

“Gen, would you scent me?”

“Are you… sure you don’t want to smell like yourself?”

Cloud shook his head, not even bothering to open his eyes. 

“I want to smell like  _ you _ . You smell like safety. Nothing ever goes wrong with you there. If I can still smell you, maybe I’ll actually believe nothing will go wrong again.”

Genesis hissed in a sharp breath, his heart panging. He blew it out slowly, and then set about scenting Cloud, over and over, until the blond fell asleep. 

He scented him long after he was asleep, as well. Then he stayed up, pondering what might have happened, and how much blame needed to be assigned to whom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please apply the same A/N from last chapter to this one! 💕


	8. Chapter 8

Cloud woke up slowly. He was always an early riser, somehow never failing to get up with the sun. There were plenty of times where he rolled over and continued to doze after, but his internal alarm was set nice and early. 

Today was no different. Except today he woke up significantly more comfortable than usual. 

He wasn’t sure why until he cracked his eyes open. Even then it didn’t hit immediately—he got a yawn in before he realized that he was lying cuddled up with some sort of heater and turned his bleary eyes to look around. 

Just to see Genesis looking down at him fondly. 

Genesis brushed the hair from his eyes and said, “Sleep well?”

Cloud, in his infinite wisdom, answered, “Uhm.”

His voice was low and rough with sleep. His hair was sticking up in odder directions than usual. His eyes were only barely focused. 

He was impossibly cute. 

Genesis couldn’t help it; he cooed. 

That was enough to wake Cloud up. He scowled hard and flipped Genesis off, which only made the SOLDIER laugh. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. He raised his arms above his head and leaned back, stretching until he heard a few satisfying pops. Then he really looked around, taking in the sight of Genesis and the nest. 

It crashed over him like a rip current, dragging him sharp and swift down into the depths of his memory. 

He hissed in a breath and went stiff. When Genesis sat up beside him, he moved slowly, and the mirth was gone from his face. 

“How are you feeling?” Genesis asked. He wanted to reach out to touch, but wasn’t sure if it’d be appreciated. 

Cloud sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face. He did feel… not good, but better, with Genesis here. He hadn’t been lying when he said Genesis made him feel safe. It felt like the memories, the fear couldn’t quite get him with the SOLDIER here. Cloud felt a little like a child with a nightlight, Genesis doing nothing in practicality but making him feel better regardless. 

“Like shit,” Cloud admitted. “But less like shit than yesterday. Thank you for staying—you didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to, and I’m glad you allowed it. Would you like to talk about what happened?”

Cloud paused, then sighed. He probably should. That was important, right? Talking about things that bothered you? He felt he could trust Genesis. 

He spread his fingers and looked at his palms, saying, “It wasn’t a huge deal. Some beta chased me, caught me, took my shit, felt me up, and let me go. I’m just glad he didn’t take my keys.”

Cloud knew he was doing what he always did when talking about something serious: being flippant and irreverent toward the topic. This was a bigger deal than that statement made it sound. It  _ felt _ like a much, much bigger deal still. But if Cloud acted like it wasn’t as bad as it was, maybe it would stop feeling so huge to him. 

He was only snapped out of his reverie by the low sound of Genesis growling. 

Cloud’s head shot to him, and could see the barely constrained fury. He was able to watch Genesis swallow down the anger and bottle up his growl. 

Because it all made sense now, to Genesis. Cloud’s fear. How big a difference the chance to get clean made. Why Cloud was so insistent on smelling like someone that felt safe. 

But Cloud didn’t need his anger, right now. He needed someone calm and steady to lean on. That was  _ much _ more Angeal’s specialty than his own, but he could manage. 

But even the short growl he had given was enough to have Cloud frowning. 

“Hey, no, listen, it’s fine. Don’t get all protective, okay?”

Genesis reached out slowly, giving Cloud time to draw away, before taking his hand. He cradled it in one of his own and drew his fingers in aimless patterns over the palm. 

“I don’t promise that.”

“I don’t need protecting,” Cloud said, a force of habit. Then he winced. Looked down at their hands. “I don’t—I don’t  _ want _ that, at least.”

Genesis hummed, low and considering, before he said, “I can help train you, if you like. Simple things that will give you an edge. You already know how to cast. I can teach you to cast stronger and faster.”

Cloud frowned and said, “I didn’t even get a chance to cast. I hit my head when I fell, and he got the bracer from me before I could move again.”

Genesis nodded slowly and said, “I can teach you how to break holds, if you like. Then, if you’re pinned, you’ll know how to break free.”

He glanced up from their hands to Cloud’s face to see the surprise dawn there. Because that had been what terrified him the most: the helplessness. Not being able to  _ do  _ anything, to help himself. But this would give him his agency back. 

He felt his eyes start to water and blinked rapidly, before giving Genesis a small smile. 

“I’d like that.”

Genesis smiled back at him. He reached out and tucked a longer lock behind Cloud’s ear. 

“It would be my honor to teach you, Cloud.”

Cloud  _ wanted _ , in that moment, to take Genesis’s hand and kiss the palm. He wanted to cup his cheek and kiss his mouth. It felt right, in the tender, intimate space they had built. 

But Genesis had a pack. He had a pack, and Cloud was most certainly not a member. 

He may allow Genesis to take what liberties he liked, but he wouldn’t dream of doing the same. 

So instead, he quickly dashed the tears from his eyes before saying, “Let’s channel all your protective urges there and instead of setting anyone on fire, then. What’d’ya say?”

Genesis lifted Cloud’s hand and turned it so he could kiss the knuckles, watching him all the while. 

“I accept the line being setting someone on fire.”

Cloud rolled his eyes, saying, “Let’s leave everyone alive, okay?”

“Hmm. Is maiming acceptable?”

Cloud laughed, but the glint on the smile Genesis gave in return wasn’t as wholesome. Cloud looked at it more closely and then huffed. 

“ _ No _ .”

“What about broken bones?”

“We are not negotiating this.”

“We don’t have to. But I’m willing to respect your wishes. If you have any lines in the sand to draw, now is the time.”

Cloud paused, because Genesis was serious. It  _ felt _ like a big deal to him, but when he looked at the events objectively, he didn’t think it was that bad. It could have been worse, after all. He didn’t know why Genesis would want  _ revenge _ for something like this. 

But Cloud was a Nibel boy, and Nibel folk were no stranger to vengeance. Many of their folktales involved heroes searching for  _ weregild _ , a satisfactory appeasement for a wrong committed. He didn’t think this was a big enough deal to demand  _ weregild _ , but the concept applied. 

It was something Cloud could understand intrinsically. As often as not, it wasn’t the party wronged that searched for  _ weregild _ in the tales, especially in cases involving death. Packs might seek it for their packmates. 

Genesis was not his packmate, but Zack had said he felt possessive. It made enough sense for Cloud to follow the logic. 

He shrugged, saying, “Break his fingers, then. Maybe it’ll teach him not to touch things he shouldn’t.”

Genesis blinked. He hadn’t expected Cloud to actually allow anything, much less give him specific instructions. He thought civilians were much more soft-hearted. 

Clearly, he didn’t understand how harsh Nibel folk could be. 

He smiled, kissed Cloud’s knuckles again, and said, “A man after my own heart.”

Cloud snorted and rolled his eyes, but blushed faintly. He pulled his hand away and began going to get out of the nest. 

“C’mon, let’s see about my papers.”

Genesis sighed but followed suit. They went about getting ready, Cloud lending Genesis a toothbrush and making coffee for them both. He offered Genesis a change of clothes and was treated to a long look that went from his face to his toes and back again. Genesis raised an eyebrow, and Cloud conceded that, yeah, okay, nothing he owned was likely to fit. 

Cloud stood in front of his closet for longer than he intended. He didn’t want to dress provocatively, not after last night,  _ but _ there was an opportunity here. This was his foot in the door, the way he showed Genesis that omega clothes were a part of his wardrobe without being flirtatious about it. 

Cloud went through his closet carefully before selecting his choice. It was a pink dress covered in gold, embossed stars with soft, full skirts that reached mid-calf on him. The neckline was heart shaped, but the sheer, star-covered fabric that lay over the pink extended to a turtleneck and included puffy, see-through sleeves that bunched at his wrists. It would hide the bruises on his wrists some. It was modest, by his standards. It was beautiful, one of Aerith’s creations he had spirited away after a production. 

He put on the dress carefully, adjusting it around himself until it sat perfectly. He paused, looking in the mirror, one hand on his ribs as he watched his reflection. 

What would Genesis think? Gods, he hoped he liked it. 

Cloud shook his head and put the thought aside, moving to grab a set of white sandals with a thick heel.

He took a deep breath before exiting the bedroom and making his way down the hall to the kitchen, where Genesis was sitting at the kitchen table, PHS in hand, but having clearly looked up curiously at the sound of his heels. 

Cloud watched his jaw drop in slow motion. His blue eyes swept down Cloud’s form and back up again until they met Cloud’s, who was looking at him with a cocked eyebrow that thinly concealed his uncertainty. 

“Well, now I really do look underdressed,” Genesis said, his voice a little quieter than usual. 

Because, for all that he had no interest in traditionally omega things, that did not mean he didn’t appreciate them on others. He was as big a sucker for the wide eyed, innocent look on a dolled up omega as any of the alphas in his pack—certainly more so than Sephiroth. He didn’t want that presentation for himself, but he loved it on others. 

Cloud looked like a dream. Soft and sweet, a little uncertain, the beginnings of a blush darkening his cheeks and covering his freckles. 

Genesis tamped down any attraction immediately. He didn’t want to know how upset Cloud might get if he caught the scent of his pheromones. Nevermind that Cloud looked like he stepped right out of one of Genesis’s fantasies; now was not the time. 

Cloud rolled his eyes at Genesis’s comment, saying, “Flatterer.” He went about grabbing his keys and tucking them into one of the blessed pockets of the dress. 

“Some things are simply true. Ready to go?”

“If you are.”

“I am.”

Genesis and Cloud walked out of the apartment, Cloud locking the door behind him. He felt out of sorts without his PHS, but there was nothing to be done about it right now. 

Cloud turned and led the way out of the building. He fought the strange urge to reach out for Genesis’s hand the whole time. It had been ages since he wanted to hold someone’s hand, but he remembered perfectly well how that went, thank you. He did not need Genesis to think he was clingy. 

He kept his hands to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloud’s dress was inspired by this one!: https://lirikamatoshi.com/collections/dresses/products/teuta-dress-available-in-4-colors
> 
> ALSO there is now BEAUTIFUL art of Cloud in his dress!!!!!!! https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/62756251


	9. Chapter 9

“Cloud! Cloud Strife!”

Cloud pinched his eyes shut. His landlady was nice, in her own way. She was an older beta with no children who seemed to have adopted Cloud as her own. Which was nice in theory, except that she was terribly nosy. She couldn’t just leave well enough alone and had taken to lecturing him about everything from how he ate to the clothes he wore. He didn’t need another mother, thank you, Claudia was plenty on her own. 

“Hey, Ms. R,” Cloud said, turning to look at her and trying to force his face to be friendly. She was a nice enough woman, after all, he just hated being coddled.

“Good to see you with some proper friends that suit you, now,” she said, nodding to Genesis, whom she apparently didn’t recognize. Cloud had to fight his frown; she had spoken to him many times about his “bad habit” of hanging around with so many alphas. 

“Can I help you with anything? I’ve really got somewhere to be.”

“Oh, just a second,” she said, digging in a bag at her side. Cloud’s mouth hung agape when he saw her pull out his PHS, wallet, and Genesis’s bracer. “These were left in front of your door. Didn’t want anyone walking off with them!”

“Holy shit,” Cloud whispered, reaching out to take them. 

“Mind your tongue, young man.”

“Sorry, ma’am,” he muttered, still distracted. He flipped through his wallet to see everything exactly as he had left it. He tapped a button on his PHS to see it light up, almost dead but with dozens of messages from Genesis. 

“Thank you, ma’am,” Genesis said, steering Cloud away from his landlady, who called her goodbyes. Cloud raised one hand over his shoulder in a distracted wave. “Did he just return your things?” Genesis finally asked, once they had some distance. 

“It looks like. Everything’s exactly how I left it.”

“Why bother, after going through the work to take them?”

Cloud thought about it, staring down at his PHS as he cleared Genesis’s increasingly frantic messages. Then he realized, and laughed. He held the device up to Genesis. 

“Because you blew up my PHS. He must have realized we were close. I can’t imagine anyone wanting to get on your bad side.”

Genesis hummed his understanding. 

“Well, I’m glad my panic helped somehow. Does this mean I can’t break his fingers anymore?”

“Of course you can still break his fingers,” Cloud said absently, digging through his wallet now to be sure everything was in order. No one in Nibelheim would have any other response. 

Genesis grinned fiercely and wrapped an arm around Cloud’s shoulders, who leaned in without thinking. He finally tucked the PHS and wallet into his dress pockets, while handing Genesis back his bracer. Genesis considered insisting he keep it, but knew how Cloud would fuss. He had been pushed enough in the last day or so. Genesis clipped it around his own wrist before looping an arm around Cloud again. 

“What now, then?” Genesis asked. “Our plans for the day are taken care of.”

“Thank gods for that,” Cloud said. “I wasn’t looking forward to standing around in offices all day, or dragging you into standing with me.”

“Nonsense. We would have skipped the line. I was more concerned about what we were going to do about your PHS.”

It was unspoken between them, that Cloud would have refused to let Genesis pay for it, but didn’t have the money himself. They didn’t have to say it out loud to know it was true. 

Cloud held his existing one up again. 

“Doesn’t matter now, what would have happened. Maybe I ought to advertise that we’re—“ friends? More? Who knew? “—that we know each other. Could save me a lot of hassle. I don’t think anyone in this city wants to run afoul of your temper.”

“Why, Cloud,” Genesis said sweetly, “Have I ever snapped at you?”

“I know full well how many fireballs you’ve flung at people, don’t give me that.”

Genesis laughed, admitting the truth without words. 

“How would you like to spend the day, then?” Genesis asked, only arching a brow when Cloud looked at him in surprise. “My day is clear, and no one is expecting me back at the Tower for quite a while.”

Cloud swallowed. He reminded himself carefully what Genesis, and the alphas of his pack, wanted of him. Apparently Genesis was the kind who liked to woo—Cloud could be okay with that. 

“Like a… a date?”

“If you’d like.”

Cloud knew what was expected at the end of a date. No matter how much romantic nonsense went first, it always ended with Cloud on his back. That was the point of the production of it all, he had learned. He was worth buying dinner because he’d repay the favor in bed later. Like a good omega. 

Cloud swallowed hard, but his smile was easy. He knew how to play this game now. He was no virgin, and a camboy besides. If there was one thing he could do, it was flirt, with both his words and his looks. 

“I would like that,” Cloud said sweetly, his smile a little too beatific as he leaned into the hold Genesis had around his shoulders. “I’d like that very much.”

If something was off about the exchange, not quite how Cloud usually acted, Genesis was too blinded to notice. He was very much drawn to the specific omega role Cloud was playing. He was as swept up in it as any alpha Cloud had used it on had ever been. 

Nevermind that Cloud wasn’t that sweet dream of an omega when he wasn’t pretending. Nevermind that setting false expectations now could be a problem later. 

Cloud was so, so sure this was what Genesis wanted. And Genesis wasn’t doing much to prove Cloud wrong in the moment. 

Genesis pulled Cloud closer, and he went easily. 

“What about a theater, then? It may not be as good as yours, but it might be nice to be in the audience, for once.”

“And when the production isn’t as good as ours would have been?”

Genesis grinned and said, “Then we spend the run time tearing it to pieces between the two of us, which will be as entertaining.”

It was petty, but Cloud could do petty. They could keep their voices down, and no one would know, save maybe an audience member or two. It wouldn’t get back to the cast. 

“Alright,” Cloud said with a smile. He looped an arm around Genesis’s waist to pull closer. “It’s a date.”

And Cloud would make sure it was an official one, when he brought Genesis back to his apartment after. 


	10. Chapter 10

Cloud grumbled at the bright chirp from his PHS. It was too early for messages. He flipped the device to look at the screen, knowing that he was only familiar with one person who was routinely up with the sun. 

_ Genesis _ : I owe you an apology. I was thoughtless yesterday. I should have known this would happen. 

Cloud went stiff. He curled a little tighter on his side. 

What was he apologizing for? The terrible production they sat through? The way he had touched Cloud casually and constantly as they flirted? The startled look on his face when Cloud had asked, with his prettiest expression, if Genesis wanted to come back to his place? The polite and kind way he had  _ refused _ , which had somehow both stung and made his heart soar?

_ Cloud _ : known what would happen?

That Cloud would get attached? Was this where he was called clingy and cut off again? He had been sure he was doing everything right, but then Genesis had said  _ no _ , and now Cloud didn’t know where he stood. Being told, “This was only the first date, Cloud,” as if that  _ meant something _ and was a reason to say  _ no _ —it had wrecked Cloud’s understanding of where they stood. Everything felt shaky beneath his feet now. He slowly pulled himself up to a sitting position, knees drawn to his chest. 

_ Genesis:  _ I suppose you’re just waking? You wouldn’t have seen yet, then. 

Before Cloud could ask what he hadn’t seen, Genesis sent him a picture. A familiar gloved, long-fingered hand held what appeared to be a tabloid with a photo of the two of them on the cover. Cloud was tucked into Genesis’s side and looking up at him with his heart in his eyes while Genesis gestured ahead of them with his free hand and smiled. 

Cloud’s mouth went dry. His throat had to work hard to swallow. 

The headline read: SOLDIER SUPERSTAR SLUMMING WITH OMEGA CAMBOY

For a split second, Cloud’s only thought was, “ _ Well, they sure do their research fast _ .”

His head was spinning. There were so many ways this could go wrong. Or were there? It wasn’t like he was going to lose his day job over it—they all knew how he made rent. He’d probably even get more business on the camming side of things. But this still made him viscerally uncomfortable. 

He didn’t want strangers knowing who he was, or what he did for a living. He wasn’t sure how he’d handle the public’s response. Would there be backlash? Genesis’s fans weren’t as numerous or as intense as Sephiroth’s, but it was by a slim margin. He guessed the headline didn’t explicitly insinuate that they were dating, but the expression on his own face in that photo implied it damn well enough. 

_ Cloud _ : glad I dressed nice then

Cloud’s hands were shaking, and he had to fix two typos before hitting send. 

He set the PHS down hesitantly before blowing out a slow breath. 

What the hell was he going to do about this?

_ Genesis _ : I am already on my way to speak to PR. Damage control can be done to some extent, but the news will still spread. 

_ Cloud _ : d’you think it’ll be bad?

_ Genesis _ : Red Leather can be intense when they want to be. I will issue a public statement insisting that I expect them to conduct themselves with grace. 

_ Cloud:  _ did you read the article? how bad is it?

_ Genesis _ : It implies heavily that we are romantically involved while saying nothing is confirmed.

_ Cloud _ : what are you gonna say about it?

_ Genesis _ : Whatever you’d like. This impacts you more heavily, I will follow your lead. 

_ Cloud _ : lemme think about it

And Cloud did. He thought about it obsessively as he finally went about getting out of bed. He thought about it as he meticulously measured the grounds of his coffee. He thought about it as he watched it slowly dribble into the pot. 

Because he stood to gain quite a bit. If Genesis could keep his fans in line, then what did he have to lose? The potential income increase would do so much for him. No more gil-pinching, no more taking old costumes from the theater because he couldn’t afford his own clothes. 

But that idea just left him feeling dirty, somehow. Like he was using Genesis for his popularity. All the rumors that would fly, about how he was only seeing Genesis for the fame, would really be true. Because, like it or not, he  _ was  _ going to be minorly famous if they didn’t completely shut this down, and maybe even if they did. And that meant he  _ would _ reap the financial gain from it, regardless of his motivations. 

The money wasn’t his biggest motivator, though, not by far—and it should be. Gil was a safe reason. His heart was not. 

Genesis had refused to follow him to bed the night before, saying that the first date was too soon. And that made no sense to Cloud, who rarely seemed to get second dates. He had reasoned to himself, the night before, that Genesis just wanted to play the wooing game a little longer. He’d still end up a bedwarmer, just as he had always expected. 

Cloud wanted more, though, and that was distinctly bad. Because as soon as he started wanting more, in the past, he was always called clingy and dropped. He didn’t  _ want _ Genesis to drop him. 

He was afraid that if he told Genesis to tell the public they were dating, he’d read it wrong. Either he’d think he was using him, which he wasn’t trying to do, or he’d think he was clingy. There was no  _ right _ way to read what he wanted, because in his gut he knew he  _ was _ getting clingy. 

Maybe it was better to try and keep their goings-on private. 

Cloud snapped out of his reverie at the buzzing and chirping of his PHS. He frowned down at his coffee, the mug still held between his palms, as he realized it had long since gone cold. He let the mug go to pick up his ringing PHS, noted it was Genesis calling, and held it to his ear. 

Before he could answer, Genesis said, “I have… news. News of debatable quality.”

“Oooookay. What does that mean?”

“It means that PR is willing to help—to a point. They know how they want to spin this and are essentially going to go ahead with it whether or not I help, though they want me cooperative.”

“How do they want to spin it?”

“They’re eager to paint us as a couple. An omega/omega relationship featuring a top officer will make the company look progressive. Especially with your line of business.”

Cloud felt his stomach sink. 

“So I’m a publicity stunt.”

“Essentially, yes. I’m sorry, Cloud, I thought the slums would be a safe place to go out. I didn’t anticipate this. It was never my intention to put you in an uncomfortable position.”

“No, it—it’s not your fault,” Cloud said quietly, numbly. “Just Shinra’s machinations and bad luck.” Then, before he could think about it, his iced-over brain allowed him to blurt, “Are you mad?”

“... Why on Gaia would I be mad?”

“It’s—well, it’s forcing you into this.”

“The company is forcing this on you, as well. And besides, I thought my intentions were clear. This may not be the terms I was hoping for, but I certainly have no problems with the end result.”

“Are we… dating, then?”

“If you’d like to be. The company would like that, but the company can go to hell if you don’t. I can’t stop how they spin one date, Cloud, but we don’t have to give them more, if you don’t want to.”

“Even if we stayed friends, the public would think we’re dating, though. Any time we went out.”

“That is likely.”

“Then do I have a choice?”

“I will make your voice count, Cloud. Say the word and I’ll go on a warpath.”

This all made it much simpler than it had been. Shinra wanted it. Genesis claimed to want it. Who was he to argue?

“No, I don’t want you on a warpath.”

“Cloud, if this is you feeling pressured—“

“Why did I meet your pack if not for this?”

It was daring. It was bold. It was putting words in Genesis’s mouth, and assuming his intentions, and—

“I suppose that is true. You’re sure? It’s not too late—I do so love causing property damage.”

It shocked a laugh out of Cloud, who had been winding himself into knots. 

“Not on my behalf, if you don’t mind.”

“Pity. Perhaps I will convince you later.”

“Are the… others taking this okay?”

“They aren’t necessarily pleased. We all feel like decisions have been made for you with this publicity—I haven’t told them about Shinra’s scheming yet. I doubt they will appreciate the pressure you are under, but they will not mind the dating part. The plan was always to bring you into the fold, after all.”

_ Sure _ it was. 

“Right,” Cloud mumbled. “We should probably all meet up, soon.”

“I’m thinking of sending them down to you. It will be far more subtle, and you’ve all met, now. Would that be comfortable for you?”

Cloud swallowed. No, it would not. He had  _ no _ idea what the expectations were. Surely Genesis wasn’t sending his boyfriends to come fuck him before taking him to bed himself. But what else could the goal possibly be? Were they dates? Would they stay at his apartment or go out? What was Cloud going to do if he couldn’t just excuse himself and run away if he felt the need?

Instead of saying this, he said, “Sure. Just let me know when.”

His voice must have sounded off, a little thready and strange, because Genesis said, “Are you  _ certain _ ? You won’t upset me, if you’d rather do this another way.”

Genesis’s wars were ringing with Cloud’s remembered words, _ “Maybe. Or maybe I’ll just be better at telling you what you want to hear.” _

Cloud cleared his throat to try again, not certain even in the moment why he was doing it. Genesis was giving him an out, shouldn't he take it? He said he wouldn’t be upset. But did he mean that? He was probably just being polite. Better to go with it. 

“Quit worrying. Send your boys down to me whenever they’re free.”

It did just what he wanted: shocked a laugh out of Genesis. 

“I think more than one of them will take issue with the word ‘boy,’ but as you’d like. I have to go—PR is fussing at me. I’ll go get things sorted with them.”

“Good luck—no fireballs.”

“No promises.”

“Take it as a challenge.”

Genesis laughed again, the sound rich with his amusement. 

“Now  _ that _ I can accept. I’ll speak to you soon, Cloud.”

“Bye, Gen.”

Cloud hung up on his boyfriend. 

His boyfriend. 

Gods, that was going to be weird for a while. 

Hopefully they had a while. He’d probably get used to it just in time for Genesis to decide he’d gotten clingy. 

Cloud sighed and set down his PHS to ruffle his hair. He looked down at his cold cup of coffee. 

He wanted to be excited. Distantly, very distantly, Cloud thought he was. He was dating Genesis. He hadn’t  _ really _ dated someone, not properly, not the way Genesis made it sound like he wanted. Cloud knew from experience that he wasn’t the sort of person who got to  _ have  _ relationships like that. 

He was dating Genesis, and he should be excited, but instead he felt cold with dread. It was hard to enjoy this moment where everything was going right when he was so sure it was only temporary. 

He decided to just microwave his mug instead of remaking it fresh. He told himself it was to save grounds, but that was a lie. 

He just didn’t have the energy. 


	11. Chapter 11

Cloud told himself, over and over, that it was fine. It was fine. It was totally fine. Definitely. One hundred percent. 

It tasted like a lie no matter how much he said it. 

He wasn’t doing well. 

He was alternating between giddy glee and deep depression. Because, on the one hand, he was  _ dating _ Genesis! That was further than he’d ever been allowed with someone he cared about, and he did care quite a bit for Genesis. And Genesis seemed to care as much for him—any clingy tendencies had been ignored thus far. They talked often. Genesis was openly affectionate in all the ways Cloud was too afraid to be. Cloud felt  _ wanted _ for the first time in a long time—and not just for his ass. As a person. That was something rare and precious to him. He was over the moon about it. 

But then the doubt would come creeping in. That it was only a matter of time before Genesis found him too clingy. That, maybe Genesis hadn’t wanted to fuck him yet, but once he did, there was only one way this would go. He’d be the pack bedwarmer, just as he had always guessed. It would break his heart to be demoted to that, after having Genesis’s affection. He told himself it was better to love and lose than never love at all. He wasn’t sure he believed it. 

As he swung between the moods, his days fluctuated in turn. He went from flurries of productivity, of shooting sets and breaking his back at the theater, to barely able to get out of bed for food and the bathroom. 

The productivity was good. His ratings were skyrocketing. Genesis’s fans had taken his instruction for temperance and grace to heart and instead seemed to be coming out in droves to support Cloud’s business. He suspected they were more curious about their idol’s paramour than anything, but their motivations didn’t matter. Gil spent the same, no matter their reasons for buying from him. 

The productivity was good, but it wasn’t consistent, and he needed it to be. Genesis was sending his packmates down to see Cloud soon, and he needed to be on his game when they arrived. He needed to be peppy and happy and as over the moon about dating their packmate as he was when his head wasn’t up his ass. 

Unfortunately, the day scheduled for Angeal and Sephiroth to visit didn’t turn out that way. 

Cloud had hoped to sleep off the depression, wake up fresh and renewed, and show them he was worthy of their partner. Instead, he woke heavy and leaden, glaring at his still screaming alarm on his PHS. 

It took him longer than he was proud of to manage to turn it off. Then he had to meticulously force himself out of bed, because it was one thing, lying in bed when he had nowhere to be. But he had company coming. He had last minute cleaning to do. He had a good impression to make. He couldn’t afford to barely be able to crawl out of bed, but he couldn’t help the turn of his mood. He couldn’t help the poisonous thoughts in his head. 

It was a good thing he set his alarm for far too early. Slow moving as he was, he still managed. He got out of bed, even managed to brush his teeth and shower. He cleaned around the apartment as much as he could convince himself was necessary. He put on the outfit he had laid out—and was glad he had taken that measure beforehand. Anything to cut down the effort necessary now. 

He pulled on a sleeveless black turtleneck, a sleek copy of the cut of the SOLDIER uniform top, but marketed for omegas. He matched it with a lavender circle skirt that hit just barely above the knee and sat at his waist. He reminded himself that they had all seen the photo, by now. They knew he wore skirts, and really, this was nowhere near as provocative as he could get. These were ‘going out with AVALANCHE’ clothes, not ‘trying to get laid’ clothes. 

He was going to skip makeup, but with the way his face looked that morning, he thought he could use the help to look more like himself. At least to even out his skin and get rid of some of the puffiness around his eyes. He tried carefully not to remember why his complexion was worse than normal. 

He didn’t manage to convince himself to eat before the SOLDIERs came, even though he had been up for hours. Angeal had promised date night in, and insisted on cooking for them. Cloud told himself he was saving his appetite. 

Still, before he was ready, they were knocking on his door. He answered with what he hoped was a bright smile. 

“Sephiroth, Angeal, hey,” Cloud said, stepping back to allow them into his apartment. They shared a look that Cloud couldn’t quite guess the meaning of as they stepped inside. Before he had the chance to be worried about it, Angeal was smiling at him warmly. 

“It’s nice to see you again, Cloud. Thank you for having us,” Angeal said, and Cloud smiled back. Pleasantries, he could do. 

“I was looking forward to seeing you both again. Thanks for making the trek down.” Cloud carefully didn’t mention how having them in his space was  _ not _ his idea, and not necessarily something he was comfortable with. He had agreed to host them. He could at least play the part; his mother would skin him alive if she found out he was inhospitable. Nibelheim was both particular and strict about hospitality. 

It was not lost on Cloud that Sephiroth was still watching him much too closely. 

“It’s not that bad a hike,” Angeal said. “We’ve gone further with far less motivation before.”

What that motivation was, exactly, he frustratingly didn’t say. It would have set Cloud at ease to have expectations in the open, but that was too much to ask for when they were still being polite. 

Cloud was sure that, another day, he would have a pithy comment for that. Something about how Cloud could motivate him, or what he could motivate him into, maybe. He wasn’t in a quipping mood, and that was bad. He needed to present himself as best he could. He had a good impression to make. 

He faltered. He swallowed and tried, “Still, I appreciate the effort. I know those tickets aren’t cheap.”

He cursed himself internally. Way to show how broke he was. The SOLDIERs made plenty, they could afford the tickets. 

Instead of dismissing that out-of-hand, Angeal smiled warmly and said, “You’re worth it.”

Cloud blinked, his eyes going wide. He thought his jaw might be just a little slack. 

People interested in taking him to bed just didn’t  _ say _ things like that to him. 

Cloud ducked his head to hide the blush forming on his cheeks. He nodded into the apartment and said, “Lemme show you where you can put those down.” The bags of groceries Angeal insisted on bringing looked heavy in his hands. 

“Thanks.”

Cloud led them through the living room to the tiny galley kitchen he had to offer. He stood to one side, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot, as Angeal set the bags down. 

“Do you mind if I get started?” Angeal said, eyeing the cutting board and knife Cloud had set out for him. “This could take a while.”

“Oh,” Cloud said. “Sure. Let’s get out of his way, Sephiroth, there’s not much room in here. Pots and pans are in the bottom cabinet left of the sink.”

“Thank you, Cloud. I’ll holler if I can’t find anything.”

Cloud nodded and ducked back out of the kitchen to the living room. He went to sit on the sole couch he owned, folding one leg beneath him so he could both face Sephiroth and not flash him. He smoothed his skirt over his lap absently and leaned one shoulder against the back of the couch. Sephiroth sat on the opposite end of the sofa, one leg tucked in front of him, his boot respectfully hanging off the edge of the cushion. 

And then there was nothing. 

Complete silence. 

Cloud wasn’t much of a conversationalist on a good day, and today was not a good day. He was quiet by nature always, though he could be pulled into conversation easily by people like Genesis. Sephiroth was also quiet by nature, which was the problem. It would be on him to start conversation, and normally  _ something  _ mindless but polite would have come to him by now. Only, his head was empty, completely blank. And Sephiroth was staring at him, waiting. 

_ Sephiroth  _ could start a conversation too, Cloud told himself, even as he ducked his head. He was an adult, he could come up with something. Except Cloud knew he wasn’t the type to start mindless conversation just for the sake of talk. But sitting in silence like this was impolite, and weird, and off putting. So much for his good impression. His shoulders curled forward just a hair. 

“You aren’t well.”

Cloud’s eyes shot up to Sephiroth, his heart expression shocked. 

“What—what makes you say that?” What had he done wrong? What had he failed to do?

“You aren’t holding yourself how you did last time. The look in your eye is wrong. You’re quiet.”

Cloud took each as condemnation. His shoulders slumped further. He ruffled his hair. He had been trying—he’d been trying so hard to make this normal. 

“I’m sorry.”

“What’s wrong?”

Cloud looked up at Sephiroth oddly. 

“You don’t—have to do that.”

Sephiroth tilted his head, causing his hair to spill over his shoulder. 

“Do what?”

Cloud waved his hand vaguely. 

“Ask. I’m fine, you don’t have to worry.”

A fine line appeared between Sephiroth’s brows. 

“Cloud, something is clearly bothering you. Why would I not ask?”

“It’s just—it’s not your problem.”

“I would like it to be.”

They both stared at each other like they were each proposing something preposterous. 

“ _ Why _ ?”

“You are dating my packmate. You may become  _ my _ packmate. Why would I not?”

Cloud stared at him. In the distance, he heard Angeal whistle while he cooked. 

“Because that’s all secondary or in the future. I’m no one to you right now.”

Sephiroth looked baffled. 

“If you were no one to me, I would not be here, and we would not be having this conversation.”

Cloud flushed and scowled. 

“You know what I mean.”

“I’m afraid I don’t.”

“I—you know what, it doesn’t matter. Let’s change the subject.”

“I would rather not. Why is it so impossible to believe I might care? Is it hero worship?”

Cloud frowned and said, “I’ve heard enough humanizing stories about you. I’d like to think I know you better than that.”

“Then why can’t you believe I might want to know you that way?”

_ ‘Because you’re you and I’m  _ me,’ Cloud thought helplessly. Instead of saying this, he just shrugged. 

“Cloud, that’s not—wait.  _ Oh.  _ I see.”

Cloud’s eyes shot up to Sephiroth’s. 

“‘See’ what?”

“This isn’t about me. It’s about you. That’s been the heart of the issue the whole time.”

Cloud flushed, but said, “I don’t know what you mean.”

“You don’t feel deserving. That’s why you looked at Angeal that way, when he called you worthy. You’ve been upset since before we got here. Did you not feel good enough for Genesis?”

Cloud felt his face and ears blaze. He scowled hard, his hands forming helpless fists in his lap. 

“If you’re going to look down on me, I’m going to go help Angeal, no matter what he said about not wanting that.”

“Oh—no, Cloud. You misunderstand.”

“I think you were pretty clear.”

“No, the only reason those things crossed my mind is because I felt much the same, when I entered this relationship.”

“... What?”

“Angeal and Genesis were together long before they added me. I could not imagine, at the time, what they might see in me. I am many things, Cloud, but none of them sociable. You will come to understand that I am awkward, and stilted, and can be unavailable emotionally. I thought that Shinra put them up to it, at first. That it was some form of test. I told them no when they offered, because I thought that would be how I passed.”

Cloud stared at him, slack-jawed. 

“Then what happened?”

“I began avoiding them, thinking them compromised and under Shinra’s complete sway. Genesis had none of it; he told me I didn’t have to accept, but that it was no reason to cut them out entirely. He got an explanation out of me. There was quite a bit of shouting about ‘how dare I suggest he would stoop so low.’ He went on for quite a while, and somehow managed to be both insulting and complimentary about my worth.”

Cloud couldn’t help but snort. 

“That sounds right,” he mumbled. 

When he looked up, Sephiroth had a faint smile on his lips. 

“I won’t subject you to the same treatment. But, much like Genesis, I am not someone with time to waste. None of the members of this pack are. I am making time for  _ you _ , because you are worth that to me. I do not need Genesis to confirm out loud that he feels the same—he does nothing in his free time that does not suit him.”

Cloud swallowed hard. Licked his lips nervously. 

“What would he do if he lost interest?”

“Tell you, and then create distance. You do not need to guess, with Genesis. That man has no fear of confrontation. He has told you, expressly, that he is interested. Until he tells you, just as clearly, that he is not, you can trust that has not changed.”

Cloud looked at his lap and spread his hands. It wasn’t a guarantee that the interest wouldn’t fade. He would still take it for granted that, when he went to bed with Genesis, his interest would wane. But at least he would know where he stood. He nodded. He could work with that. 

“Thank you. For telling me that. It helps to not have to guess.”

“You’re welcome. Until such a time may come, though I find it unlikely that it will, you can work under the assumption that Genesis finds you worthy of his attention, even if you disagree. You can assume such a thing about myself as well.”

Cloud looked at him with wide eyes, swallowing thickly. It meant more than Sephiroth knew, to hear that from him. Maybe he wasn’t being clingy, for once. Maybe he was just reciprocating interest. 

He wasn’t convinced of that, of course. But maybe. 

Cloud smiled hesitantly at him. 

“Thank you for saying that.”

A soft smile lit Sephiroth’s face. 

“You’re welcome. I’m glad I could help.”

Then Sephiroth’s eyes turned over Cloud’s shoulder, and Cloud realized all at once that Angeal’s whistling had stopped somewhere along the line. He was standing in the doorway, arms folded over his chest, wooden spoon in hand, leaning against the frame. He was smiling. 

“I’m proud of you. Both of you,” Angeal said. 

Cloud had no idea what the hell that was supposed to mean. Proud of what? Proud of Sephiroth for opening up, of course, but proud of Cloud for… listening? He didn’t get it. 

“Do you need some help?” Cloud asked, despite knowing the answer; Angeal had been very insistent upon cooking himself. 

He was already shaking his head before Cloud could finish. 

“Just wanted to check that you two were doing okay. Don’t mind me.”

With that, he ducked back into the kitchen. 

Sephiroth and Cloud took to lighter topics. He got Cloud talking about Nibelheim and the things he missed. There was the language, of course, which he only really used with his mother. The cooking, which he promised to make for Sephiroth when Angeal would let him do the cooking. The braiding was where his heart truly lie, though. 

Nibel culture had a whole language in braids. Different weaves meant different things, different combinations and specific placements with still different meanings. It was complex, and an art form; you could make poetry, out of those braids. 

He did not explain this aspect; better that no one asked him what different braids meant, if they ever saw him weave any. He left it at braiding being a prominent cultural point of fashion. 

“I used to do my own every day. I did my ma’s a lot of the time too,” he explained. 

“Your hair seems much too short for braids.”

Cloud went stiff. He had gotten so wrapped up in the telling that he forgot why he didn’t mention this. 

“It used to be longer.”

He carefully didn’t say how it got so short. No need for Sephiroth to know about how Cloud had been pinned in the snow, his hair shorn short against his will by other kids in retribution for his part in Tifa’s fall from the mountain. Nevermind that he had only helped. He could still remember the weave of his braids falling loose around his face. He remembered crying as his ma trimmed it into shape later, promising him he wasn’t ugly, the way he kept insisting he was. He remembered every time he trimmed it thereafter, irrationally afraid that if he let it grow, it would only be taken again. 

Blessedly, Sephiroth did not press. Instead, he said, “Would you like to braid mine?”

Cloud looked at him with wide eyes. 

“You’d let me?”

He shrugged and said, “You seem to understand how precious hair can be.”

Cloud swallowed and nodded. 

“If you’re sure?”

Sephiroth scooted closer, and Cloud went to stand behind him. He began braiding, his fingers sure and steady. Tifa let him braid her hair from time to time, so he wasn’t entirely out of practice, but his plaiting was not quite as immaculate as it once would have been, when he had been doing this daily. 

He wove his feelings into Sephiroth’s hair, knowing no one would quite know what it meant. Gratitude in the plaits by his temples, hope into the section behind his ears. Longing binding the two together, just a tad of fear tucked behind the lobes of his ears, where no one would see it. He took the two woven sections on the side of his head and knotted them together loosely at the back to represent the connection he hoped they would have. 

He examined his work and decided that, while it was not the best he had ever done, it would hold up even under Nibel scrutiny. He pulled out his PHS and flipped on the front facing camera to serve as a mirror and held it up to Sephiroth to look. 

“Cloud,” he breathed. 

“Do you like it?” Cloud said, his voice hushed, the answer meaning more to him than it should, given that Sephiroth couldn’t know the depth of what it meant. 

“It’s beautiful. I can’t express how much I appreciate it. You’re an artist.”

Cloud, feeling infinitely more like himself than he did when they had showed up, teased, “Flatterer.” His little smirk was less effective with the blush on his face. 

“He’s right.”

Cloud jumped and whipped around to see Angeal standing much as he had been before, leaning against the doorframe, his spoon absent this time. 

“Odin’s beard! You wanna sneak around a little less?” Cloud said, one hand over his racing heart. 

Angeal smiled at him fondly. He clearly noticed the difference between the man who opened the door for them and the one sniping at him now. 

“I wasn’t sneaking, you were just focused. You really are an artist with that.”

Cloud shrugged, but looked pleased. 

“Not much to do in a Nibel winter. You keep busy how you can.”

“It’s a hard-earned talent, and you can tell you’ve put in the time. You’ll have to tell us about your winter hobbies.”

“Ah yes, the riveting information you were looking for: how a teenager spends snowed-in days.”

Angeal huffed a laugh and the corner of Sephiroth’s mouth twitched up. 

“Come spin your tales over dinner; it’s ready.”

Cloud grinned up at Angeal, who smiled softly back. Sephiroth stood from the couch and followed them around to the kitchen, where Cloud managed to fit them around his tiny kitchen table. 

Angeal’s cooking was, in fairness, to die for. He made some sort of creamy pasta dish that Cloud had never heard the name of but desperately wanted to have a second time already. 

They did, in fact, ask him about his winter hobbies. Cloud had to explain about how he was always much better at braiding than embroidery, though he managed both. He did the household repair, which was how he got most of the skills he used in set building. He admitted they weren’t particularly useful talents, but that he could help them if they ever needed fancy hairdos. Cloud insisted he could even braid Angeal’s relatively short hair, which Angeal took as a challenge. This was how he ended up sitting on the floor in front Cloud, who sat on one hip with his legs folded to one side to keep his skirt in line. 

Cloud braided much the same sentiment into Angeal’s hair, though he wove it across the front of his forehead so it draped to one side. 

Angeal proved to be a much chattier model than Sephiroth, but he supposed that wasn’t hard. 

“How are you holding up, after the news? Honestly.”

“The news?” Cloud asked, hoping Angeal might let it go. 

“About you and Gen. The limelight and whatnot.”

“Oh, y’know. No death threats from crazy fans, so that’s good.”

“You seemed a little shaken, when we first got here.”

“I… feel better, now. Sephiroth helped.”

“He can be good at that—in his own way.”

“I resent that implication,” Sephiroth drawled, the slight quirk of his mouth belying his words. 

“ _ Sure  _ you do,” Angeal said gamely. “Has it been helping with work at least?”

Cloud felt his face go pink as he twisted the hair in his fingers. 

“I mean, yeah. I swear I didn’t agree to it for the publicity.”

“You’re Shinra’s publicity, as much as Genesis is yours. No harm, no foul.”

“It’s not about being symbiotic or whatever.”

“What’s it about, then?”

Cloud frowned and blushed, but kept his fingers gentle in Angeal’s hair. 

“You really gonna make me say it?”

“I think it’d set some minds at ease.”

Angeal didn’t say whose, so maybe it was both. Cloud swallowed hard. How the hell was he supposed to be sentimental without being clingy?

“It’s—it’s about him. I care, y’know? He matters a lot to me. However he’ll have me, I want it. I just… maybe don’t tell him I said that.”

“Why not?” Angeal said, though his voice was a little softer. 

Cloud forced some false cheer into his voice, trying to make light as he said, “Wouldn’t want to seem clingy, right? No one likes that.”

Sephiroth huffed a laugh, and Cloud’s eyes shot to him, not sure if it was at him, or his attempt at levity. But when Angeal spoke, there was laughter in his voice as well. 

“Believe me, Cloud, there’s nothing Genesis likes more than clingy.”

Cloud’s fingers went still in his hair. 

“He what?”

“He loves being the center of attention. You could tell him he consumes your every waking thought and he would be  _ delighted _ . That man thrives on intensity. My only warning is that if you start being intense with him, he’ll match you, pace for pace. Don’t go down that road unless you want him clinging back.”

Cloud’s heart hammered in his throat as he swallowed. He went back to braiding, but his plaits were suddenly a little shaky. 

Because—Gaia, that meant the  _ world _ to him. Someone he wouldn’t run off with his clinginess? Someone who wanted that, who would reach  _ back _ ? No more one sided attempts at PHS calls, no more unanswered texts, no more booty calls just to have attempts at dates rebuffed. His heart swelled in his chest. 

“I think I can handle a little clinging,” Cloud whispered, trying not to betray how much it meant to him and failing. 

“Just try not to let it go overboard between you two, okay? That can get toxic fast, and if you steal our packmate from us entirely, none of us will be happy. We’re trusting you with this.”

Cloud swallowed hard and nodded, though Angeal couldn’t see it. He knew Sephiroth could, and that he was being watched closely. 

“That was never my plan. I don’t want to come between you all. I’d… I hope it’s not presumptuous to say I would like to be a part of the pack some day.”

Angeal reached behind him to lay a hand on Cloud’s ankle, since he couldn’t look while his hair was requisitioned. 

“That’s the hope, Cloud. And I’d say it’s looking pretty good for that. Right, Seph?”

“I would say. He’s very charming.”

“And sweet. Actually takes advice, unlike someone I know.”

“I resent that as well. But yes, he does. It felt… excellent, to be able to help earlier.”

“‘Kay, enough talking about me like I’m not here,” Cloud interrupted, flushing so hard his ears felt hot. He twisted off the braid, tucking the ends into an earlier part of the weave. “You’re all done, Angeal.”

Angeal pulled out his PHS to look at the braids, much as Sephiroth had done with Cloud’s PHS. His whole expression softened as he looked. 

“You truly have gifted hands.”

“Just wait till I show you what  _ else _ I can do with my hands.”

Angeal shot him a scolding look that was belied by the smirk on his lips. 

“Why, Cloud, how forward of you,” Angeal drawled, his tone dripping sarcasm. 

Cloud raised an eyebrow and said, “You guys saw my cunt before you saw my face; I’m pretty sure I can say whatever I want.”

Angeal, shockingly enough, turned a slight shade of pink. Sephiroth huffed his amusement. 

“It’s getting late,” Sephiroth interrupted, “and we ought to cut this talk off before we get too heated.”

“Aw, where’s the fun in being responsible?” Cloud asked. He turned on his Needy Omega expression and whined, “Don’t you want me?”

Angeal and Sephiroth’s lungs went still in the same moment, their eyes dilating. It was ruined by the delighted laugh Cloud let out. 

“I’m  _ joking _ ,” Cloud insisted. “I’m pretty sure Gen would skin the lot of us for following through on that. C’mon, I’ll show you out.”

Cloud ducked around where Angeal was on the floor to get to his feet as the SOLDIERs followed suit. He led them across the living room to the door where he stopped. 

“Thank you for coming down to visit. I really did have a great time. I… feel better, than when you got here. By a lot.”

Two soft smiles greeted him. 

“I think I can speak for both of us,” Sephiroth said, “and say we’re both happy to be of help.”

Cloud propped one hand on his hip and said, “This better not be protective alpha instincts talking.”

“And if it were?” Angeal asked, a little too seriously for how Cloud had been joking. “If you were to be an omega in our pack, that would be something we would do for you. It seems like, maybe, you could use a few doting alphas in your life.”

Cloud blushed, but said, “Don’t start. My friends try to do that enough.”

Sephiroth’s eyes seemed to sharpen as he said, “Perhaps you’d be a bit more inclined to listen to packmates.”

Cloud cleared his throat. He shifted on his feet. 

“I… I—don’t know why we’re even talking about this. Weren’t you leaving?”

Angeal chuckled warmly, but Sephiroth’s smile came with a gaze that was just a bit too heated. 

“Goodbye, Cloud. We’ll see you soon, I hope.”

“Bye, guys. Definitely see you soon. Get home safe.”

He didn’t expect anything to happen to  _ these _ two, of all people, but better to give the well-wishes than regret it later. 

“We will. You’ll know we’re home when you get a jealous text from Genesis about the braids.”

Cloud laughed and said, “I’ll be looking for it.”

Angeal stepped forward, enveloping Cloud in a warm embrace that had him melting inside. It pressed him right into his scent, all warm, protective pheromones with a hint of desire. Cloud had to fight the urge to shiver at the scent, but did just barely nuzzle closer to his chest. Angeal may have thought he was sneaky when he scented Cloud while pulling away, but Cloud knew. It did something strange to the rhythm of his heart, to know Angeal wanted him to walk away wearing his scent, warmth and plum and rosemary. 

If Cloud looked a little dazed when he pulled away, well, he had never had a romantically inclined alpha act protective over him before. He didn’t feel he was responsible for his instincts spinning into overdrive. 

Sephiroth stepped forward as Angeal stepped back, laying one hand on Cloud’s shoulder, stabilizing him as he swayed. His eyes gleamed with soft amusement as Cloud blinked rapidly to clear his head. He ducked his head, nuzzling his temple against Cloud’s for a moment as Cloud pulled in a sharp, shivery breath. Cloud grabbed onto the elbow of the hand holding his shoulder, hoping to steady himself. His nose was full of iron and mint now, and when it mixed with plum and rosemary, and his own cedar and chamomile, Gaia, it was heady. It was presumptuous to think, but it smelled like  _ pack _ . 

While he was distracted, Sephiroth turned his head to kiss Cloud’s cheek, making him inhale sharply. Then he stepped away, far before Cloud was ready for him to go. 

“We’ll see you soon,” Angeal said. 

Cloud waved his hand, still looking dazed. 

They ducked out of his door, wearing twin expressions of fond amusement. 

Cloud turned and slumped against the door. He covered his face and blew out slowly. 

What the  _ fuck _ was that?

He had been with plenty of alphas. This was far from his first time with his nose full of alpha pheromones. He’d been perfectly in control all night. He’d braided his heart into their hair, as the old Nibel saying went, and had been totally calm. And it wasn’t like this was the first time around a protective alpha, either. AVALANCHE could be like a pack of mother hens with him. So what was the big deal?

He knew what it was, in his gut. It was the combination. Two protective alphas who clearly wanted him, as much as they wanted what was best for him. It felt like potential pack behavior. He shivered at the memory alone, at the way he could still smell their scents on him.

He buried his face in his face in his hands. What if Zack was like this too? He already knew how Genesis could be, and all of them at  _ once _ —

Better not to think about it. 

He decided to go get ready for bed. 

He also decided to skip showering that night. If he could wear their scents for just a bit longer, he was going to. 

It wasn’t until he was curled up in bed, not having changed his shirt to keep their scents longer, that he got the text. 

_ Genesis:  _ I can’t believe you chose to show them this talent first! Where are my braids!

Cloud laughed softly, looking down at the device. He could already imagine weaving his heart into Genesis’s hair, writing his love there. It would be fine to; Genesis wouldn’t know what it meant. It might be clingy, but apparently, Genesis liked that, anyway. 

He slept better that night than he had since he and Genesis officially got together. 


	12. Chapter 12

Cloud stared into his closet, both incredibly anxious and incredibly determined.

Because the time he had allotted to himself had passed. Five days, he had told himself. Five days after the incident in the alley, and he had to finally get his feet back under him. Five days to treat himself kindly, to allow himself some breathing room, to get over what had happened. Then he had to get back to work. He couldn’t afford to slack off. Especially not when he was getting so close to the Firsts, recently. Sooner or later, he’d be called back up to theirs to jump into their bed, and he would have to be able to afford the ticket. Taking endless time off wasn’t an option.

Still. His heart was racing as he stared into his closet. He was out of time. He had told himself he would open back up to video calls today, but every time he thought about staring into the screen and the look in his clients’ eyes, he would just see that beta flash behind his eyelids.

He opened his PHS, still in his hand, and typed.

_ Cloud: _ quick, say something to make me less anxious.

_ Genesis: _ You are a smart, capable young man with many talents. You can handle whatever is happening.

_ Cloud: _ I didn’t mean for you to compliment me

_ Genesis: _ Yet what I said was true. What’s happening?

_ Cloud: _ I have to go back to work today

There was a brief pause in between the messages.

_ Genesis: _ Ah. I see. It doesn’t seem too soon to you?

_ Cloud: _ maybe, but I can’t afford more time off

_ Genesis: _ Would it help if I was your first call?

Cloud stared down at the PHS, a blush slowly dawning over his face. He hadn’t been expecting that.

_ Cloud:  _ uhm. yeah, maybe. if you’d be interested in that?

_ Genesis: _ I clearly enjoy watching you work. The question is, are you comfortable with that?

_ Cloud: _ you’re the one who wouldn’t come up to my place after our date

_ Genesis: _ I suppose that’s fair. I’m not sure how this normally goes, with your clients.

_ Cloud: _ I mean, I have some rules, but I don’t feel like I’d need them with you

_ Genesis: _ I have no intention of stepping over your boundaries.

_ Cloud: _ you wouldn’t be. it’s more that they’d be unnecessary, if it’s you

_ Genesis: _ Only if you’re sure, darling.

_ Cloud: _ yeah, I think I am. are you free any time soon?

_ Genesis: _ I’m free now, if you are.

_ Cloud: _ I am, lemme just get dressed

_ Genesis _ : That seems counter-productive.

_ Cloud: _ you’ll see

Cloud looked back into his closet with purpose this time. It was one thing to pick something based on general favorites, but quite another to pick lingerie that suited a particular person’s tastes. Cloud had plenty of practice at both, having long since learned his regulars’ tastes, but he didn’t have a purchasing history from Genesis to base his guess off of. All he had to go on was his reactions to what Cloud had worn in the past. He couldn’t help but remember the whiff of pheromones he’d gotten off of Genesis when he’d blushed while wearing that pink, star-embossed dress.

Something soft and sweet, then. Cloud picked out a pair of white lace panties that tied into bows on the sides. He grabbed a matching babydoll-cut top, lace over where his breasts weren’t and sheer chiffon for the dress portion. There were ruffles lining the bottom hem, a wide bow at the sternum, and smaller bows in the straps. Soft and sweet. Perfect. For a finishing touch, Cloud grabbed two bobby pins with little white flowers on the ends and fed them into his hair, keeping one side of his bangs tucked back and out of the way. He looked in the mirror and ran his hands over the outfit—too short to be called a dress, the hem barely reaching his crotch. 

He smiled a little nervously into the mirror, but these were good nerves. These were “I want to impress Genesis” nerves, not “I’m afraid of what memories might come back to haunt me” nerves. 

He grabbed his toy chest and hauled it over to sit next to his bed. He put his laptop on the stool at the foot of the bed and settled on his knees in front of it, waiting for it to boot up. He texted Genesis instructions for how to meet him in the video chatroom hosted on the site he used for camming. He sat back on his heels, hands resting on his lap, fingers drumming a nervous pattern on his knees as he waited for the screen to light up with Genesis’s face.

It wasn’t terribly long before his picture took over the screen. He got to watch the look of concentration as Genesis fiddled with his laptop morph into heat as he took in Cloud’s image. Cloud could watch as his pupils dilated and his lips just barely parted. The smile Cloud gave was shy and coquettish, but he felt his confidence surge. That was a look he knew how to handle. 

He went to tuck a lock of hair behind his ear in a demure gesture, only to forget it was pinned. He let his hand drift back to his lap, where he played absent-mindedly with the hem of his skirt. 

“Hi,” Cloud said, despite how he never normally talked during these calls. It was an exception he was willing to make for Genesis.

“Hello,” Genesis said, all but purring. “You didn’t have to dress up for me, you know—not that I don’t  _ very much _ appreciate the effort.”

Cloud swallowed, his nerves a little less affected for a moment. He remembered what Angeal and Sephiroth had said. Genesis  _ liked _ clinginess. He wasn’t going to run him off.

“Can’t I spoil my boyfriend?”

Genesis’s pupils somehow got blown wider as his breath stuttered. Cloud smiled, a little more confident for the moment.

“Far be it from me to turn down such a gift,” Genesis breathed. “You look like a dream.”

Cloud bat his eyelashes and said, “Any dreams I can make come true?”

Genesis leaned away from the screen, shifting to lean back against what appeared to be pillows. He must be in bed. Thank the gods he went to get a bit of privacy, because Cloud wasn’t sure how comfortable he’d be giving this particular show to Genesis’s packmates.

“Is that how this usually goes? Your clients ask for what they’d like?”

Cloud nodded and said, “The whole point is to give you what you’d like. Anything I have the means for is on the table.”

Genesis frowned and said, “Surely you must have some rules.”

“‘Course I do. Just not for you.”

Genesis paused to swallow, and Cloud found his heart racing. It was affecting him, to see how he affected Genesis, in a way that never happened with his clients. 

“I hardly want to make you uncomfortable.”

Cloud shifted forward, spreading his knees to press his palm to the bedspread between them. He curled his free hand around his wrist, tilting his head to one side. He could see Genesis’s eyes roving over him through the screen, taking in every gesture.

“You won’t. If you ask for anything I really don’t want to give, I’ll tell you, but I don’t think that you will.”

Genesis laughed weakly and said, “I think you underestimate how depraved I can be, Cloud.”

“I think you overestimate how much depravity bothers me, Genesis.”

Genesis licked his lips, and Cloud could see in his eyes the way his mind was racing, tallying possibilities and what he was willing to ask for.

As the silence stretched, Cloud decided to take action. It was hardly a new experience to have a first time caller who had to work up the nerve to ask for what they wanted. He hadn’t expected such a thing from Genesis, and couldn’t decide if he could genuinely be timid or if he was deferring to Cloud in interest of not pushing his boundaries. He suspected it was the latter.

Cloud spread his legs further and sat back on his heels, running his hands up his thighs, pulling the skirt of the lingerie higher and higher until it rested on his hips. He hooked one finger through the crotch of his panties, pulling it to one side and letting his cock keep it out of the way. He found himself already stiffening, though he knew he never would have been normally. It was because this was  _ Genesis _ who was watching him like he wanted to take him apart in all the best ways. 

He didn’t even realize, in that moment, how far away from his earlier worries he was. That beta in the alley didn’t cross his mind one time. Every thought he had was circling around Genesis, and he felt infinitely safe, in this little bubble with him. Genesis always, always made him feel safe. 

Only now, he also made him feel incredibly desired, in the way his breath hitched, watching Cloud’s little cock spring free. Cloud ran his fingers over it and tilted his head to the side, careful that he revealed the side with the little flower pins in his hair. He smiled shyly at Genesis.

“If you aren’t gonna ask, I’ll just have to play by myself.”

There was a beat, where Genesis watched Cloud shiver as his fingers slid over the head of his cock, the little gasp Cloud gave loud in the silence.

“Well we can’t have that, now can we?” Genesis said slowly, transfixed by the sight Cloud made.

“Decide what you want, then?”

“Yes. Sit back so you can bring your knees up,” Genesis said, watching intently as Cloud obeyed. “Spread your legs nice and wide—that’s it. Pull your panties all the way to the side so I can see all of you.”

Cloud used the side of his hand to push his panties to the side, and then did one better than what Genesis asked of him. He slipped two fingers between the folds of his pussy and spread them, showing all of him and truly fulfilling Genesis’s request. 

For once, the blush rose to his face unbidden. He wasn’t conjuring up images of embarrassing situations to force himself to flush. He knew Genesis had seen him like this before—he’d watched his heat stream, after all. But that had been a stream for any viewer, not a personal call, and he hadn’t been aware at the time. His heat muddled his mind too much. It was infinitely different from putting himself on display for Genesis, just Genesis.

“Beautiful,” Genesis praised, and Cloud found himself the one swallowing hard this time. “I can see you starting to slick up—Goddess, I wish I was there. What I wouldn’t give to get my mouth on you.”

Cloud felt himself go even redder in the face, the image of Genesis with his head between his legs coming to his mind before he could stop it. He could imagine his tongue digging into him. He couldn’t help the way he tightened around nothing.

“Another day,” Cloud promised, hoping to every god he knew of that Genesis would still be interested when the opportunity arose. 

“Maybe after a few more dates.”

“ _ Genesis _ ,” Cloud groaned. “I’m literally holding my cunt open for you, I don’t think we need a few more dates.”

“And you make a lovely image like this, but it will be different, when I am there in person.”

“I don’t want to wait. I was ready when I asked the other day.”

“Maybe. But I have other ideas.”

“Is now the time for this conversation?” Cloud asked, hoping that if he did well enough in this call, maybe Genesis would change his mind.

“I suppose it can wait. Are you feeling impatient?”

“A little.”

“Goddess, but you really are slick now. Do you enjoy being watched this much?”

Cloud swallowed. He licked his lips.

“When it’s you,” he admitted.

“You like putting yourself on display for me, is that it?”

Cloud couldn’t help but wonder when this had backfired on him. Genesis had been the one flustered, at first. But now Cloud could feel the blush even heating his ears. 

“I’d like it more if we moved on.”

“Poor thing. Feeling empty like that?”

“ _ Yes _ .”

“Two fingers inside, then.”

“ _ Thank you _ ,” Cloud said, less sarcastic than he meant. 

He shifted, wrapping his left arm around the underside of his thighs to keep them toward his chest as he leaned back against his pillows. He wrapped his right arm under his hips to press two fingers inside himself, as instructed, and let out a deep sigh at the feeling that tapered off into a quiet purr. He thrust his hand shallowly a few times, tightening around the digits in sheer relief to have something  _ inside _ . He let his head fall back against the pillows, his left arm squeezing his legs for something to hold onto.

“How does that feel, sweetheart?” Genesis asked in a whisper.

“ _ Mmmn _ , amazing. Can I do three?”

“Go on.”

Cloud slipped a third finger inside, his purr building again, going throaty. He crooked his fingers up, curling them into sensitive spots. He shivered at the feeling.

“There you are, you’re such a good boy for me,” Genesis uttered, and Cloud shivered again, gasping quietly as his brow twisted. He always did have a thing for praise, and Genesis wasn’t being shy with it. 

“Do you— _ nnn _ —do you want me to grab toys? I have plenty.”

“Another time. Just hands, tonight, I think.”

Cloud nodded, his eyes pinched shut in pleasure. With anyone else, he would have wanted to press—sometimes, he had a hard time getting off on these calls, even with all the help the motors of his toys could give him. But with it being  _ Genesis _ looking back at him, Genesis’s sweet, familiar voice crooning to him—he would have no trouble at all. He could even hear Genesis’s breathing starting to go ragged, and couldn’t help but wonder what his hands were doing off-screen. 

“Drop your legs and spread them for me,” Genesis instructed.

Cloud listened, reluctant to have what he was clinging to out of reach, but more interested in doing what he was instructed. He let his feet press to the mattress and angled his legs wide. His hips canted up when he felt the soft, silky fabric of his lingerie slide over his cock.

“There’s an idea,” Genesis muttered. “Wrap your lingerie around yourself and stroke yourself through it.”

A distant part of Cloud’s mind fussed over the mess that would be made of his top when he inevitably came into it, or at the very least the precum he would smear onto it. The rest of him, however, very much didn’t care. As he followed the instruction, he sighed at the slick softness against him, and the hint of friction it gave. He whined low in his throat, thrusting up into his hand.

“ _ Gen _ —esis,” Cloud whimpered, his head digging back into the pillows.

“Does that feel good, darling?” Genesis’s voice sounded as rough as Cloud’s did, but when Cloud glanced up at the screen, all he could see was Genesis’s face. He looked steady, save the faint flush to his cheeks. Cloud knew he looked anything but steady, but if the sight of him like this made Genesis sound like  _ that _ , then it was worth it. 

“ _ Amazing _ ,” Cloud said, watching Genesis through half-lidded eyes. He bit carefully at his lip, pressing his fingers deeper inside of him as his other hand twisted around his cock. He could see, now, the way Genesis’s laptop kept jostling as he worked to get himself off. Cloud swallowed hard. He found he wanted to watch every nuance of Genesis’s expression, when normally he was all too eager to toss his head back and close his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see his clients at all. 

“I want you to come just like this for me,” Genesis said between his own panting breaths.

“Will it make  _ you _ come, to watch me get off?” Cloud asked, a hint of a purr in his words. 

Genesis offered a shaky laugh as he said, “Goddess, do you have to  _ ask _ ?”

“Can I—” Cloud started, before he abruptly cut himself off. He swallowed again and said, “Nevermind.”

“No, I want to know.”

“Can I watch?”

Genesis’s eyes seemed to blaze. He picked up his laptop and moved it, angling it so he wasn’t positioned much different than Cloud was. He had one leg stretched out in front of him, the other propped up to one side. He was still in uniform, but with his fly undone and underwear tugged down so he could wrap his hand around his cock. Cloud found his mouth watering to realize that Genesis was big for an omega. He wanted to get his mouth on Genesis, much as Genesis wanted to do with him earlier. He could imagine the way Genesis was slicking his underwear, making it stick to him.

He wished they weren’t doing this through a computer screen. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Cloud whispered, tightening around his own fingers as he watched Genesis.

“Like what you see?” Genesis asked, his voice just a bit too rough for the line to sound as smooth as it would have any other time.

“Gaia, I wish you had come home with me that night.”

Genesis laughed shakily.

“Right now, I almost wish I was as impatient as Angeal likes to claim.”

“I’m not going to let you be patient for much longer.”

“I’m not sure how much longer I’d be able to hold out, anyway. I’ll be dreaming of you like this for weeks.”

Cloud whined, pressing up into his fist. The idea that he was having this effect on  _ Genesis _ was heady. He was just some camboy from the slums, a nobody. Genesis was  _ the _ most famous omega in Midgar, if not the world. He could have anyone. But he wanted  _ Cloud _ .

“I—I think I’m close,” Cloud whispered, twisting the wrist of one hand and curling the fingers of the other. 

“I am too,” Genesis whispered back. Cloud watched as he slid his thumb over the head of his cock and shivered. “You’ve been so good, Cloud. You’re like heaven to watch, and every sound out of you is sweeter than music.” Cloud couldn’t help but let out a soft keen at the words, his hips jerking up as he watched Genesis’s eyes shut in pleasure for a long moment before flickering back open. “ _ So _ sweet.”

“Gen, I—” Cloud whimpered. “I’m—”

“Go on, then,” Genesis said, a purr rumbling at the edges of his words. “Come for me, sweetheart.”

Cloud’s eyes pinched shut as he came with a cry, curling forward. He could feel his pussy pulse around his fingers and whimpered as the feeling drew out before he slumped back against the pillows.

He cracked his eyes open just in time to watch Genesis shoot cum up the front of his uniform. Cloud licked his lips as he watched with heated eyes. 

He waited until Genesis looked back at him to pull his fingers free from inside him, just to stick them into his mouth. He sucked at them, his eyes at a lazy half-mast, licking the slick from his fingers. 

It took longer than it should have for Genesis to stop panting, and much of it was to do with that gesture.

Cloud sat forward, tucking his legs to the side and underneath him, ignoring the way his lingerie stuck to him unpleasantly with the mess he had made in it. 

“Well, that was fun,” Cloud said, a small smirk on his lips.

“An understatement, I think. I don’t remember the last time I came that hard.”

Cloud thought this might be an exaggeration—Genesis had three packmates he all but lived with, after all. But it was flattering nonetheless. He grinned back at him.

“Me either. Thanks for doing this with me. Work doesn’t seem quite as daunting with that fresh on my mind.”

Genesis chuckled and said, “Happy to help. And thank  _ you _ , for trusting me with this.”

“I trust strangers on the internet with this all the time.”

“You already said you made exceptions for me. And, even if you do, it means something different, with someone you know.”

Cloud’s smile softened as he looked at him.

“It does. I’m happy I got to share this with you. Let’s try in person next time, though?”

Genesis laughed again and said, “Happily. Would you like to talk, while you recover until your next call?”

Cloud’s smile grew wide.

“Yeah—yeah I would.”

They dissolved into easy chatter, each watching the other with soft eyes, uncaring of the mess they had made of their own clothes. They ended up talking for longer than Cloud would have normally waited before getting on his next call.

The whole arrangement worked like a dream. He managed the calls just fine. Every time his mind started to stray to places he didn’t want it going, he just pulled up the mental image of Genesis’s face mid-orgasm, and suddenly it was much, much easier to get back into work.

He would have to think of a way to repay Genesis, somehow. 


End file.
